Final Masquerade
by aicchan
Summary: Di dunia yang telah begitu banyak berubah ini, di masa saat fakta menjadi cerita dan cerita berubah menjadi legenda, ada satu sisi dunia yang tetap sama seperti dahulu. - ENJOY -AR - Vamp!Fic [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

_Ini gawat…._

Sanji menyelinap keluar dari keramaian pesta yang masih meriah walau hari sudah melewati tengah malam. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan makin menjauh, memasuki hutan yang gelap gulita.

_Gawat. Aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi…._

Dia bersandar di sebatang pohon, darah merembes keluar dari luka di pinggangnya, mengubah warna biru kaus yang dia kenakan menjadi merah pekat. Napasnya tersengal, pandangannya mulai tak fokus.

_Sial… aku salah perhitungan. Aku butuh darah. Sekarang. _

_Darah…._

.

#

.

"Sanji… makaaaaan."

Menghela napas, Sanji memandang pemuda berambut hitam bertopi jerami yang duduk lemas di kursi. "Kau kan baru saja makan siang, Luffy."

"Tapi aku lapaaar… makaaaaannn." Rengek Luffy, persis seperti anak kecil. Orang lain pasti tak akan percaya kalau pemuda ini adalah kapten dari kru bajak laut Mugiwara.

Mengalah, Sanji pun berjanji akan membuatkan camilan sore setelah mereka berlayar nanti dan bujukannya berhasil, Luffy kembali bersemangat dan keluar dari dapur. Sanji sendiri menyelesaikan 'misi'nya untuk menata lagi dapur yang sempat kacau balau akibat kerusuhan di Thriller Bark. Dia menyimpan semua bahan makanan di dalam lemari pendingin dan menguncinya dengan kode khusus. Setelah selesai, Sanji keluar dari dapur dan melihat para _nakama_-nya sedang menaikan barang-barang juga harta karun hasil pemberian para bajak laut yang mereka selamatkan dari teror Moria, salah seorang Shichibukai penguasa Thriller Bark ini.

"Sanji-_kun_, bisa tolong bawakan ini?"

Sanji menoleh pada sosok gadis manis berambut oranye pendek bernama Nami, Navigator andalan mereka. "Tentu saja, Nami-_swan_~ akan kulakukan apapun untukmu." Dia menuruni tangga dan menghampiri gadis itu. Setiap sel tubuhnya bereaksi pada kaum hawa yang begitu memikat baginya.

"Ini, simpan dalam gudang dan jangan biarkan siapapun menyentuhnya!" Nami menunjukkan sebuah peti yang jelas berisi emas permata.

"Siap, Nami-_san_. Akan kujaga ini dengan jiwa dan ragaku." Sanji mengangkat peti berukuran sedang itu tanpa kesulitan.

"… Sanji-_kun_?"

"Ya?" Sanji memandang Nami lagi.

Gadis itu balas memandang Sanji, sedikit heran, "Tadinya mau kusuruh angkat dengan Usopp, tapi ternyata kau kuat juga ya? Peti itu kan berat sekali."

Sanji terhenyak, tapi dia bisa segera mengendalikan diri, "Tenang saja, Nami-_swaaan_, dengan kekuatan cintaku untukmu, seperti ini sama sekali tidak terasa berat," ujarnya dengan senyum lebar.

Nami menggelengkan kepala, "Ya sudah sana! Pastikan pintunya tertutup rapat!"

"Siap!" Sanji membawa peti itu ke ruang penyimpanan yang berisi seluruh harta benda bajak laut Mugiwara yang berada seratus persen dalam kuasa Nami.

_Gawat… hampir saja._

Setelah meletakkan peti itu dan mengamankan ruangan, Sanji menyalakan rokoknya dan kembali ke dek utama. Tampaknya semua sudah siap untuk kembali berlayar. Tapi sebelum itu, Sanji harus melakukan sesuatu pada dahaga yang masih mencekik lehernya ini.

Dia menghampiri Nami yang masih mengatur _nakama_ yang lain agar tak membuat kekacauan dan segera bersiap untuk berlayar.

"Nami-_san_, boleh aku turun sebentar? Dua puluh atau tiga puluh menit."

Nami berkacak pinggang, "Kau mau kemana?" tanya gadis itu penuh selidik.

"Aa… sebenarnya ada tanaman yang menarik perhatianku di hutan. Tapi karena kemarin itu kita sibuk sekali, jadinya sedikit terlupakan. Aku hanya mau mengambil contohnya saja, mungkin bisa dimakan."

Nami menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Baiklah. Kalau kau, aku bisa percaya. Jangan sampai telat!"

Sanji pun segera turun dari kapal dan menuju ke dalam hutan. Tenggorokannya terasa bagai terbakar. Kering. Panas.

Dia butuh darah… lebih banyak lagi.

"Oh! Tuan Koki, kenapa kau ada di sana? Kau tersesat?"

Sanji menoleh dan melihat salah seorang bajak laut yang terjebak di Thriller Bark ini karena bayangannya dicuri oleh Moria. Walau jarak mereka cukup jauh, Sanji bisa mencium aroma manis anyir darah segar yang mengalir di pembuluh nadi pria itu.

"Nggh!" Sanji mencengkram dadanya dan jatuh berlutut ke tanah.

"Tuan Koki?"

Rasa haus yang menyiksa membuat Sanji tak mampu lagi bertahan. Di batas kewarasannya, dia melihat wajah pria yang datang mendekat padanya berubah pucat pasi dan siap untuk kabur. Dan ingatan terakhir Sanji adalah saat taringnya menghujam leher pria itu, saat likuid kental mengalir masuk dalam tubuhnya, mencairkan organ beku dalam tubuhnya, sekali lagi menghembuskan napas kehidupan di sana….

.

Sanji diam memandang sosok yang tergeletak pucat di sebelahnya. Dua luka tusuk berjajar di lehernya masih mengeluarkan darah. Tapi yang Sanji tahu, pria itu masih hidup. Dia masih bisa mengendalikan diri dan tak sampai membunuh seseorang. Dia berdiri dan menghapus jejak darah di bibirnya.

Tak memandang pria yang menjadi mangsanya, Sanji berjalan kembali menuju ke kapal. Menuju ke tempat _nakama_-nya berada. Kadang dia ingin mengungkap jati dirinya, namun takut tetap terselip dalam hatinya. Dia tak mau… orang-orang yang berharga baginya ini akan pergi meninggalkannya jika mereka tahu siapa Sanji sebenarnya.

Maka untuk sekarang, Sanji akan menyimpan rahasia ini, hanya satu rahasia ini saja. Rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh Zeff, orang yang telah membesarkan Sanji, bahwa dirinya adalah seorang _vampire_.

Makhluk yang eksistensinya terkutuk di dunia ini.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**ONE PIECE © Oda Eiichiro**

**Final Masquerade © aicchan**

**Family – Friendship - Romance**

**Alternate Universe**

**Vampire Fic**

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"SAAAANJIIII! MAKAAAAAN!"

Sebuah sendok kayu besar melayang dan menghantam kepala Luffy.

"Diamlah sedikit! Kau ini sama sekali tak berubah sejak dua tahun lalu, Luffy." Sanji membuka panci tinggi berisi kare yang dia masak sejak pagi. Ini adalah hari pelayaran pertama mereka setelah berpisah selama dua tahun karena kejadian di Sabaody. Sekarang mereka menujuke Fishman Island untuk selanjutnya masuk ke _Shinsekai_, paruh terakhir dari Grand Line, tempat di mana One Piece, harta peninggalan sang Raja Bajak Laut berada.

"Tapi kan… sudah lama tak makan masakan buatanmu," Luffy mengintip dari konter dapur karena Sanji benar-benar tak mengizinkan orang lain menginjak dapur yang menjadi tempat sakral baginya.

"Makanya aku buat yang istimewa. Jangan ganggu aku atau ini tidak akan selesai. Tunggulah di luar dengan yang lain!"

Luffy patuh dan meninggalkan dapur.

Sanji pun kembali pada kegiatannya semula. Dia memang berniat membuat sajian yang istimewa untuk reuni mereka setelah dua tahun. Rasanya tenang ada di Thousand Sunny, rumahnya, rumah mereka. Semoga setelah ini… mereka tak akan berpisah lagi.

"Oi, _Shitty_ _Cook_!"

Sanji menoleh ke pintu dapur yang terbuka dan muncullah seorang pemuda berambut hijau dengan bekas luka di mata kirinya. "Apa maumu, _baka_ _marimo_?" ujar Sanji ketus pada pemuda bernama Zoro itu.

"_Onigiri_."

"Hah?"

"Buatkan aku _onigiri_!"

"Jangan seenaknya menambah pekerjaanku, _marimo_!"

"Pokoknya aku mau _onigiri_," Zoro pun menutup pintu dapur, tak mendengar umpatan kesal Sanji yang ditujukan padanya.

.

"OOOOOO! SUDAH MATAAAANG!" suara Luffy membahana di seluruh penjuru kapal yang dilapisi gelembung khusus agar mereka bisa menyelam ke dasar lautan dan menuju Fishman Island.

Kini yang tampak di atara mereka adalah pemandangan luar biasa di mana ikan-ikan di kedalaman laut berenang bebas di atara akar pohon mangrove yang tak terlihat ujungnya. Pemandangan yang begitu penuh dengan keajaiban.

"Bantu aku keluarkan semua makanannya!" Sanji membawa panci besar turun ke dek.

Chopper dan Usopp membantunya membawa makanan lain yang sudah dia siapkan di dapur.

"WAHOOOO! MASAKAN SANJI! YAAAY!" seru Luffy. "Brook! Mainkan lagu!" kata pemuda itu pada tengkorak hidup yang merupakan pemusik di kapal ini.

"Yohohoho… sesuai perintahmu, kapten." Brook mengambil biolanya dan memainkan musik dengan nada riang.

Tak butuh waktu lama dan pesta pun berlangsung meriah dengan nyanyian dan tarian apa adanya. Mereka juga saling bertukar cerita tentang dua tahun yang mereka lalui di jalan masing-masing. Tentang apa yang terjadi, tentang apa yang mereka alami, tentang tempat tinggal mereka selama berlatih sebelum kembali ke Sabaody.

Dalam satu momen, mereka semua merapat pada Luffy, memberi kapten mereka itu satu pelukan erat sebagai pengingat bahwa Luffy tak sendiri. Bahwa seluruh kru Mugiwara mengucap maaf tak bisa mendampingi Luffy di saat terberat dalam hidupnya. Luffy tertawa sekaligus menangis, mengatakan kalau dia bersyukur dia masih bisa bertemu _nakama_-nya dan kembali berpetualang bersama.

Kemeriahan pesta pun berlanjut, semua menikmati hidangan yang tersaji di sana seolah tak bisa merasa kenyang.

"Nami-_swaaan_~ Robin-_chwaaan_~ _mont blanc_ untuk kalian." Sanji menyuguhkan dua kue spesial yang dia siapkan khusus untuk kru wanita di Thousand Sunny.

"Wah! Cantiknya. Sudah lama tidak makan kue buatanmu," Nami, yang rambutnya kini dibiarkan panjang terurai, menerima piring kecil dari Sanji.

"Kalian mau teh, atau kopi? Atau coklat hangat?" tawar Sanji.

"Sepertinya coklat hangat enak," kata Nami.

"Aku juga sama." Sahut Robin, sang arkeolog cantik yang kini juga berambut panjang tergerai.

"Segera kubuatkan untuk kalian, _ladies_." Sanji pun langsung kembali ke dapur dan membuat dua cangkir coklat hangat spesial untuk dua gadis mempesona itu.

"Oi, _Shitty Cook_! Mana _onigiri_-ku?"

Ingin rasanya Sanji melempar sesuatu pada Zoro, tapi barang di sini terlalu berharga untuk dilemparkan pada pemuda berambut hijau itu. "Kau tidak lihat yang ada di meja? Apa matamu sudah tidak berfungsi semua?"

Zoro melihat sepiring besar berisi tumpukan _onigiri_ di meja.

"Puas?!" Sanji membawa dua cangkir coklat panas dan keluar dari dapur. Entahlah, sejak awal mereka bertemu, rasanya selalu saja ada alasan mereka untuk bertengkar. Padahal kalau dipikir lagi, semua hanya karena masalah sepele….

.

Lepas pesta, semua pulas tertidur bergelimpangan di dek dengan semerawut. Perjalanan masih panjang dan sepertinya arus dalam laut cukup bersahabat jadi tak ada yang tampak khawatir dalam tidur mereka. Yang masih terjaga hanya Zoro, tumben sekali dia tak ingin tidur. Mungkin pemandangan bawah laut seperti ini membuatnya penasaran. Tak setiap hari bisa melihat ikan-ikan sebesar paus maupun monster laut berenang begitu dekat dengan kapal mereka. Dengan santai dia bersandar di batang pohon, menyaksikan panorama ajaib di tengah kegelapan.

_Hm? Mau kemana si shitty cook itu?_

Mata Zoro menangkap sosok Sanji yang bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan meninggalkan dek utama. Mendadak penasaran, Zoro mengikuti Sanji yang ternyata naik ke dek belakang, di dekat pintu besi yang terhubung dengan akuarium di dalam kapal.

Saat itu Zoro merasa sebuah pedang di pinggangnya bergetar pelan.

_Sandai Kitetsu… kenapa?_

Mata Zoro kembali pada Sanji yang kini mengeluarkan wadah minum kecil dari besi yang biasa dipakai untuk membawa minuman keras. Saat Sanji meneguk isi wadah itu, getaran dari pedang Zoro terasa semakin kencang, sampai membuat Zoro harus menahan pedangnya itu.

Saat Sanji menoleh, aliran darah Zoro seakan berhenti saat dia melihat kilau merah dari mata pemuda itu.

"Ah? Zoro? Ngapain kau di situ?"

Zoro berkedip sekali dan semua kembali normal. Pedangnya tak lagi bergetar dan warna mata Sanji… tetap senormal biasa.

"Hei! Aku bicara denganmu. Bukan dengan tembok."

"Ah… tidak. Tak ada apa-apa." Zoro tetap berdiri di tempatnya, mendadak merasa kalau ada yang salah dengan sosok di depannya. Tak mungkin Sandai Kitetsu bereaksi jika _dia_ tak merasakan sesuatu yang 'berbahaya'.

"Orang aneh." Sanji menyimpan wadah minumnya lalu menyalakan sebatang rokok kemudian pemuda itu berjalan melewati Zoro, "Kalau kau mau sake, aku izinkan kau ambil sebotol lagi dari dapur."

"… Ah…" Zoro mengikuti langkah Sanji yang kembali ke dek depan lalu duduk di ayunan. Dia tak bisa mengabaikan bulu kuduknya yang meremang begitu Sanji mendekatinya tadi.

_Sebenarnya ada apa? Dia seperti orang yang berbeda sama sekali…_

Pertanyaan Zoro tak mendapat jawaban sekeras apapun dia berpikir.

.

#

.

Perjalanan ke Fishman Island tak semulus dugaan. Mereka malah terjebak pada konflik di sana dan harus berhadapan dengan kelompok bajak laut yang hendak mengambil alih kekuasaan atas tanah para _mermaid_ dan _fishman_. Tapi berkat latihan mereka yang tak main-main selama dua tahun ini, kekacauan itu bisa diatasi dengan kerusakan fisik yang sangat minim.

Setelah kekacauan di sana usai dan setelah berpamitan pada para penghuninya, kru bajak laut Mugiwara pun kembali berlayar. Kini sungguh menuju ke _Shinsekai_. Menuju dunia baru untuk melanjutkan petualangan mereka menemukan One Piece, untuk mewujudkan mimpi mereka semua.

Dan akhirnya mereka pun tiba di tempat tujuan, setelah melewati rute yang cukup membuat adrenalin meningkat, belum lagi ulah Luffy yang sama sekali tak bisa diprediksi, menambah 'seru' perjalanan mereka.

Nami memperkirakan mereka akan sampai di sebuah pulau sekitar dua sampai tiga hari lagi. Itu kabar yang melegakan setelah mereka terombang-ambing dalam badai dan juga kejadian ajaib yang menyapa mereka sejak masuk ke _Shinsekai_.

Hari ini, matahari bersinar cerah, langit biru tak berawan dan angin berhembus bersahabat. Seluruh penghuni Thousand Sunny memutuskan untuk mengadakan piknik saja di dek kapal yang dilapisi rerumputan hijau yang lembut. Robin dan Nami menggelar karpet piknik. Chopper membantu Usopp dan Franky untuk mencirikan kompor barbekyu untuk Sanji yang sedang menggotong bahan makanan dari dapur dengan dibantu oleh Brook. Luffy sibuk merusuh di dapur, mencomot ini itu untuk mengisi perutnya.

Sementara Zoro, dia santai saja berbaring dekat ayunan, menunggu semua selesai. Ketiga pedangnya tergeletak di sampingnya, tetap dalam jangkauan tangan. Mau sesantai apapun mereka, kewaspadaan tak boleh berkurang.

Sedang tenang seperti itu, mendadak Zoro merasakan lagi kalau pedang Sendai Kitetsu kembali bergetar. Pelan, tapi membuat mata Zoro otomatis tertuju pada Sanji yang lagi-lagi sedang minum dari wadah besi. Zoro bergeming, tapi dia tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Sanji yang menyimpan wadah itu di saku jasnya. Kalau dipikir, pemuda itu berlaku aneh akhir-akhir ini. Biasanya juga aneh, tapi sekarang lebih aneh lagi. Seingat Zoro, sejak meninggalkan Fishman Island, Sanji tak begitu sering merokok. Biasanya sehari dia bisa habis satu bungkus rokok, tapi sejak beberapa hari lalu, Sanji hanya merokok dua tiga kali saja.

Sanji juga mulai tampak sering minum dari wadah kecil miliknya, padahal sebelum ini kalau dia minum alkohol, kalau tidak di gelas ya langsung dari botol.

Mata Zoro makin tajam pada Sanji begitu melihat koki itu mengusap lehernya. Selalu seperti itu tak lama setelah dia minum dari wadahnya. Seolah apapun yang dia teguk tak bisa menghapus rasa hausnya.

"Sanji! Kau mau memanggang apa hari?!" tanya Luffy yang naik di ayunan, membuyarkan fokus Zoro.

"Daging dan sayur. Kau harus lebih banyak makan sayur, Luffy!" ujar Sanji sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

"Eeeeeh! Sayur itu tidak enak," protes Luffy.

"Kalau kau tak mau makan sayur, aku tak akan memberimu daging!"

"EEEEEEHH! KAU KEJAM SEKALI, SANJIII!" Luffy berlagak seperti mendapat berita kalau dunia akan hancur besok.

Tak mempedulikan protes Luffy, Sanji kembali pada kegiatannya, memotongi daging, bahan makanan dari laut juga sayuran dan menyuruh Franky Chopper juga Usopp untuk membantunya menusuk bahan yang sudah siap ke besi panjang supaya bisa segera dipanggang.

Zoro mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bukan karena apa, tapi karena pedangnya berderak semakin kencang, membuatnya terduduk dan menyambar pedang itu. "Kau ini kenapa?!" hadriknya pada bilah panjang itu, membuat semua yang ada di sana memandangnya heran.

"Zoro, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luffy.

Tak menjawab pertanyaan sang kapten, Zoro mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya. Tak dia duga, pedang yang disebut sebagai pedang terkutuk itu mendadak saja berontak dari tangannya dan nyaris saja mengenai Franky yang sedari tadi duduk dan serius menusukkan bahan makanan untuk dipanggang.

"Kau ini kenapa, Zoro?!" Luffy melompat turun saat pedang di tangan Zoro tampak makin tak terkendali.

"Aku… tidak tahu!" Zoro sampai harus menahan pedangnya dengan kedua tangan. "Jangan mendekat, Luffy!"

Semua pun menjauh dari Zoro yang tak biasanya, tampak kesulitan menggendalikan pedangnya. Tak di sangka oleh semua yang di sana, pedang itu terhunus tepat ke arah Sanji. Seberapa kuat Zoro menahan, pedangnya meronta semakin tak terkendali. Ini baru sekali terjadi dan Zoro tak tahu apa sebabnya. Hingga akhirnya pedang itu pun terlepas dari tangannya dan meluncur cepat ke arah Sanji.

"_COOK_! PERGI DARI SANA!"

"SANJI!"

"SANJI-_KUN_!"

TRANG!

Suara aduan benda tajam membuat para lelaki di sana memandang tak percaya. Nami menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya sedang Robin tetap tenang walau wajahnya sedikit pucat. Semua tak ada yang bergerak saat melihat pedang Zoro terlempar jauh dan menancap di pintu dapur sedangkan Sanji berdiri tanpa tergores sedikitpun. Tak ada yang bisa percaya Sanji bisa menangkis pedang milik Zoro hanya dengan menggunakan pisau dapur. Mustahil rasanya bisa mengelak dari pedang yang melaju dengan begitu cepatnya, tapi Sanji tak terluka sedikitpun.

Namun bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat mereka terkejut, tak ada yang bicara saat melihat warna mata Sanji berubah menjadi semerah batu rubi yang berkilau memantulkan cahaya matahari.

Sadar pada pandangan semua yang ada di sana, Sanji melepas rokok yang terselip di bibirnya dan menghembuskan asapnya ke atas, "Ah… ketahuan, ya… Sudah ku duga, cepat atau lambat pedang itu akan menimbulkan masalah untukku." Dia juga meletakkan pisau dapur yang menjadi senjata dadakannya barusan. Dia berdiri di antara semua kru Mugiwara yang membeku di tempat mereka.

Semua di sana seketika merasa asing dengan sosok Sanji yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Sanji… kau… sebenarnya siapa?" Luffy lah yang bicara karena yang lain masih membisu, terlalu terkejut unuk berkata.

Ditanya seperti itu, Sanji membuka mulutnya dan menunjukkan sepasang taring tajam di sana, "Makhluk apa yang kau tahu punya taring seperti ini?"

Luffy mengerutkan kening lalu memiringkan kepalanya, "… Serigala?"

"SUDAH JELAS ITU _VAMPIRE_, KAN?!" seru kru Mugiwara yang lain, frustasi pada cara kerja otak Luffy yang sungguh di luar nalar manusia normal. Tentu saja yang tetap tenang hanya Robin.

Sanji justru tertawa, "Ahahahaha… Kau ini benar-benar menarik, Luffy."

"Umm. Makasih."

Seketika Luffy diterjang oleh Usopp dan Chopper.

Robin memandang juru masak di kapal mereka, "Sanji-_san_… apa sungguh kau seorang _vampire_?"

"Itu benar, Robin-_chan_. Seratus persen dan tak diragukan lagi, aku adalah seorang _vampire_. Entah kalau kau punya pendapat lain tentangku." Sanji menunjuk ke arah langit, "Apa kau tahu… makhluk penghisap darah apa yang bisa berdiri di bawah sinar matahari seperti ini?"

Sejenak yang terdengar adalah suara ombak yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Heee… jadi _vampire_ itu sungguhan minum darah? Aku pikir dulu dulu itu hanya cerita saja."

Chopper harus menahan lengan Usopp yang hendak menjejalkan kain serbet ke mulut Luffy.

Robin memandang Sanji lekat, tak tampak rasa takut dalam dirinya, "Aku tak tahu, Sanji-_san_. Segala legenda dan kisah tentang _vampire_ yang pernah aku baca mengatakan kalau mereka adalah makhluk malam yang tak akan mampu beraktivitas di bawah sinar matahari karena itu akan membuat tubuh mereka lebur menjadi abu."

"Tapi nyatanya itulah aku, Robin-_chan_." Sanji mengeluarkan wadah minumnya dan membuka botolnya lalu menuang sedikit isinya ke telapak tangan. Cairan merah pekat beraroma tajam menyengat. Darah.

Nami mundur ke belakang Robin. Usopp dan Chopper pucat pasi. Franky dan Brook bergeming di tempat mereka berdiri. Luffy hanya diam, tak ada perubahan di raut wajahnya. Zoro pun diam, lekat memandang sosok Sanji yang mendadak asing baginya.

Sanji menjilat darah di telapak tangannya, tampak begitu menikmati seakan dia tengah mencicipi makanan paling lezat di lautan. "Jadi… bagaimana, Kapten? Kau masih inginkan aku ada sebagai _nakama_-mu?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Luffy lugas. "Kau tetap Sanji, kan? Kau tidak berubah jadi orang lain, kan?"

Para kru yang lain sudah habis kata untuk menanggapi kapten mereka.

Dan Sanji pun kembali tertawa, lebih kencang dari yang tadi, "Luffy… ahahaha… sungguh… ini kali pertama aku bertemu manusia sepertimu. Mungkin karena itu aku tak bisa melihatmu sebagai mangsaku. Kau terlalu menarik."

Luffy memiringkan kepalanya lagi, "Um… makasih?"

Sanji kesulitan untuk menghentikan tawanya, tapi akhirnya dia berhasil menenangkan diri dan berdehem pelan. "Aku akan ceritakan semua. Utuh. Kali ini tak akan ada yang aku sembunyikan. Itu pun kalau kalian masih ingin melanjutkan piknik ini. Sayang makanannya kalau tak tersentuh." Sanji membungkuk a la pelayan restoran, mempersilahkan semua untuk duduk di karpet piknik.

Yang pertama duduk tentu saja Luffy, lalu diikuti oleh Robin –yang masih ditempeli oleh Nami-, lalu setelahnya ada Zoro dan akhirnya semua kru Mugiwara pun duduk di sana, menyisakan Sanji yang berdiri. Sanji sendiri kini kembali pada penampilannya semula, warna mata merah dan taring sudah tak tampak lagi.

"Kalau boleh aku bertanya," Robin menepuk lembut tangan Nami yang mencengkram kausnya, "apa kini usiamu paling tidak sudah ratusan tahun? Yang ku tahu _vampire_ memiliki masa hidup yang panjang."

Sanji menggeleng, "Tidak tidak… untuk ukuran umur _vampire_, aku ini masih bayi. Usiaku sungguh masih dua puluh satu tahun."

Itu membuat Robin tampak bingung, sekaligus tertarik, "Kau… bertumbuh dengan normal?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Sanji menghisap lagi rokoknya. "Aku baru sadar kalau aku adalah seorang _vampire_ saat umurku enam tahun. Tepatnya saat aku mulai bekerja di dapur kapal Orbit. Instingku muncul saat salah seorang pembantu juru masak di sana terluka karena tergores pisau. Bau darah yang menyengat membuatku menyerang orang itu dan meminum darahnya. Untung saja sedang tak ada orang."

"Apa dia tak melaporkan kejadian itu pada orang lain? Itu pun kalau kau tak membunuhnya." tanya Robin.

Sanji mengangkat bahunya, "Dia hidup, aku hanya minum sedikit saja, walau itu adalah sesuatu yang paling lezat yang pernah masuk dalam tubuhku. Dan waktu dia bangun, dia sama sekali tak ingat apa yang terjadi."

Lalu Sanji pun menceritakan bagaimana dia bertahan sendiri sebagai seorang _vampire_ di antara para manusia. Dia mendapat banyak informasi dari awak kapal di sana, karena dia masih kecil, banyak yang mengira pertanyaannya hanya didasar rasa penasaran atau karena baru mendengar kisah seram, jadi tak ada yang menaruh curiga padanya. Saat tahu kalau _vampire_ lemah pada matahari, Sanji pernah menolak keluar saat siang, namun tak lama dia sadar kalau ternyata matahari tak membuat tubuhnya melemah, apalagi hancur. Pernah Sanji coba tanyakan pada kru lain, tapi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang pernah mendengar seorang _vampire_ berjalan di bawah sinar matahari.

Sanji pun mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupannya sebagai _vampire_ yang unik dan tak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya untuk merasa jijik atau menolak jati dirinya. Sebaliknya, dia merasa bangga pada identitasnya sebagai _vampire_. Setelah tahu bahwa orang yang dia gigit tak akan punya ingatan tentang apapun, Sanji tak pernah kesulitan memenuhi hasratnya akan darah.

Kemudian Sanji bercerita tentang kejadian penyerangan kru bajak laut Zeff dan Sanji terdampar bersama bajak laut itu. Bukan masalah kekurangan makanan yang membuat Sanji melemah, tapi karena dia sama sekali tak mendapat pasokan darah. Sebenarnya sudah berulang kali Sanji ingin menghisap darah Zeff, tapi anehnya, dia sama sekali tak berselera.

Setelah mereka diselamatkan oleh kapal yang kebetulan lewat, Sanji hampir saja membunuh seseorang karena dahaga yang mencekiknya. Itulah saat Zeff mengetahui jati diri Sanji sebagai seorang _vampire_. Andai Zeff tak menghentikannya, Sanji pasti tak akan melepaskan orang yang dia gigit. Sejak saat itu, Zeff merawat Sanji, tak ambil pusing pada siapa Sanji sebenarnya. Di mata Zeff, Sanji tetap bocah ingusan yang tak mengenal dunia.

Itulah alasan kenapa Sanji awalnya berat untuk meninggalkan Zeff, meninggalkan Baratie. Namun sebelum keberangkatannya, Zeff bicara panjang lebar pada Sanji, mengatakan kalau kelak dia akan menemukan orang yang bisa menerima dirinya apa adanya Dan menurut Zeff, Luffy adalah orang yang tak akan keberatan walau tahu Sanji adalah seorang _vampire_….

Sanji meletakkan putung rokoknya yang telah padam di dekat panggangan, "Alasan kenapa aku merahasiakan ini semua dari kalian, adalah karena aku tak mau kalau kalian… orang yang berarti untukku… pergi menjauh jika identitasku ini terbongkar."

Mendadak Luffy berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sanji. Mata pemuda itu lurus memandang Sanji dan detik berikutnya, sebuah pukulan telak mendarat di pipi Sanji, membuatnya tersungkur. "DASAR BODOH!" Luffy melipat tangan di dada, "Kau pikir dengan menyimpan rahasia, semua akan baik-baik saja? Kalau kau memang menganggap kami ini orang yang berarti untukmu, tak seharusnya kau menyembunyikan apapun dari kami selama ini."

Sanji mengusap pipinya yang terasa nyeri. Tubuhnya memiliki ketahanan yang lebih tinggi dari manusia, tapi entahlah, pukulan Luffy ini terasa benar-benar sakit.

Lalu Robin itut berdiri bersama Nami yang tampaknya sudah tenang. "Itu benar, Sanji-_san_. _Vampire_ atau bukan, kau adalah _nakama_ kami, bagian dari kami.""

"AWW! SUUPPEEERR!" Franky melompat berdiri dan berpose seperti biasa, "Sanji! Kau tetap juru masak terhebat di lautan ini!"

"Sanji-_san_, kau boleh menghisap darahku kalau kau mau. Ah! Tapi aku cuma tulang belulang. Yohohoho~"

Sanji memandang semua _nakama_-nya di sana. Jujur dia tak pernah mengira bawa dia akan diterima, bahwa dia tak akan jadi seorang diri. Memikirkan itu, tanpa sadar air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Shishishishi…" Luffy tersenyum lebar dan berjongkok di hadapan Sanji, "Selamanya kau akan tetap jadi _nakama_ kami, Sanji. Ingat itu!"

Sanji hanya mampu mengangguk.

"_Baka_ _Cook_!" Zoro memukul kepala Sanji dengan kepalan tangannya, "Kau mencemaskan hal yang tidak perlu." Ujar pemuda itu, tampak kesal, sekaligus lega.

Melihat wajah-wajah tersenyum padanya, Sanji pun terbawa.

"Semuanya… Terima kasih…."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	2. Chapter 2

"Jadi selama ini kau selalu… mmm… berburu saat kita sampai ke pulau?" tanya Nami.

Setelah kekagetan di sana mereda, Luffy memerintahkan untuk meneruskan piknik mereka yang tertunda. Jadilah Sanji menjawab pertanyaan sambil memanggang daging.

"Begitulah. Sejauh ini tak susah mendapatkan apa yang aku mau," Sanji memukul tangan Luffy yang hendak mengambil tusukan lain yang dagingnya belum matang sempurna.

"Kau… kau tak pernah sekali pun berpikir untuk menghisap darah kami, kan?" Usopp duduk rapat dengan Chopper.

Sanji tertawa, "Tidak. Aku tak pernah menganggap kalian sebagai pasokan makanan darurat untukku."

"Tapi kau selalu bilang aku ini cadangan makanan darurat!" protes Chopper.

"Itu hanya bercanda. Kau terlalu lucu untuk dijadikan makanan."

Mendengar itu, wajah Chopper jadi tersipu, "Kau pikir aku akan senang dengan pujianmu itu? Dasar brengsek," rusa mungil itu selalu mulai bertingkah aneh setiap kali dipuji.

"Lalu bagaimana saat kita tak menemukan daratan untuk waktu lama?" tanya Robin.

"Hmmm…" Sanji memukul lagi tangan Luffy yang memanjang dan belum menyerah menggapai sasaran, "Itu memang menyusahkan, tapi aku sudah punya cara mengatasinya." Sanji penoleh pada Luffy, "Kalau kau tidak berhenti juga, kuikat kau di pohon!"

Luffy hanya diam sambil mengunyah daging yang memenuhi mulutnya.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**ONE PIECE © Oda Eiichiro**

**Final Masquerade © aicchan**

**Family – Friendship - Romance**

**Alternate Universe**

**Vampire Fic**

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Kalau dipikir… apa alasanmu sering bergerak sendiri itu juga karena kau adalah _vampire_?" tanya Nami lagi, menyadari kebiasaan Sanji yang mendadak sering keluar dari radar.

"Ah itu…" Sanji menyajikan teh untuk dua gadis di sana. "Dalam pertempuran, tak mungkin tak terluka, kan? Aku hanya tak mau terpaksa mengigit kalian untuk menggantikan darahku yang terbuang. Lagipula, dengan aku bergerak sendiri, selama ini misi kita bisa dikatakan sukses besar kan?"

"… Iya juga sih…" Nami meminum tehnya.

"SANJI, TAMBAH DAGINGNYA!"

Suara Luffy juga Chopper dan Usopp yang melengking membuat Sanji geram, "Berisik! Kumakan kalian!"

"KYAAAAA~" Luffy berlarian bersama Chopper dan Usopp sambil tertawa.

Melihat itu Nami jadi menghela napas, "Padahal tadi mereka ketakutan, sekarang sudah begitu lagi."

Robin tertawa, "Baguslah kalau semua tetap seperti biasa."

Piknik hari ini berakhir dengan kedamaian, abaikan Luffy yang menabrak pagar saking serunya berlari dari kejaran Sanji dan nyaris saja terjungkal ke laut andai tak ditangkap oleh Zoro. Semua pun membereskan semua kekacauan di sana, menjadikan dek bersih seperti semula.

Hari ini, rasanya ikatan di antara mereka menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

.

.

Dua hari berikutnya, kapal pun bersandar di sebuah pulau. Nami selaku navigator mengarahkan agar kapal berlabuh di sebuah pantai di sisi selatan pulau agar luput dari perhatian orang. Biar bagaimana, mereka adalah kelompok bajak laut yang memiliki 'nama' dan menjadi incaran Marine.

Zoro menerima 'uang saku' dari Nami dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kota bersama Chopper atas paksaan Nami yang tak mau membuang waktu untuk mencari Zoro jika dia tersesat. Untuk urusan ini, Zoro tak bisa membantah. Maka jadilah dia berjalan berdua dengan Chopper menyusuri jalanan pantai yang berbatasan dengan hutan yang menyambung dengan kota. Di depan mereka ada Sanji dan Luffy yang berjalan sambil bercanda seperti biasa.

Masih belum habis pikir Zoro mengenai identitas Sanji yang sesungguhnya. _Vampire_. Sampai kemari itu dia tak percaya bahwa _vampire_ nyata adanya. Dia sering mendengar kisah tentang _vampire_, makhluk buas penghisap darah yang akan memangsa siapa pun hanya untuk memuaskan dahaganya. Makhluk kegelapan yang berkeliaran di balik bayang malam, luput dari mata manusia.

"Ah…"

Langkah Zoro ikut terhenti saat langkah Sanji berhenti begitu mereka melewati hutan dan melihat wajah kota.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chopper.

Sanji berbalik dan mendorong Luffy menjauh dari batas kota, "Luffy, kau dan Chopper kembali saja ke kapal."

"EEEEEEH?! Tapi aku kan mau makan!" protes Luffy seketika.

"Saat aku kembali, aku akan membuatkanmu makanan sampai kau puas. Jadi anak baik dan tunggu kami di kapal, oke?! Dan bilang pada Nami-_san_, kita berlayar besok pagi sekali!"

Mendengar iming-iming seperti itu, Luffy pun tak membantah lagi. Malah dengan riang dia mengajak Chopper kembali.

Zoro pun menghampiri Sanji, "Kenapa kau suruh mereka kembali?"

Sanji bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri dan memperlihatkan wajah kota pada Zoro, "Kau mau mengajak bocah-bocah seperti mereka ke tempat 'berbahaya' seperti itu?"

Zoro memandang bangunan kayu yang berjajar rapat. Suara keramaian terdengar bercampur. Musik, nyanyian, suara orang berkelahi, suara pecahan benda kaca, hantaman di sana sini. Sungguh kota yang semerawut dan Zoro kenal benar tipe kota seperti ini.

"Kita tak mungkin dapat perbekalan di sini," ujar Sanji, menyalakan rokoknya seperti biasa. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau langsung kembali ke kapal? Atau kau butuh waktu pribadi sebentar?"

"Hah?!"

Sanji menyeringai, "Tak usah sok suci, _marimo_. Memang kau tak pernah melampiaskan kebutuhan biologismu? Wanita? Seks? Jangan bilang kalau kau tak pernah melakukannya."

Mendadak disuguhi topik seperti ini, Zoro tercengang sampai tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Terserah padamu, tapi aku butuh itu," ujar Sanji, memberi tekanan pada kata 'itu'. "Aku duluan."

Zoro baru tersadar ketika Sanji sudah beberapa langkah di depannya. Dia pun mengikuti langkah koki itu menuju ke kota yang menjadi pusat kesenangan duniawi. Mereka masuk ke sebuah bar yang di dalamnya dipenuhi oleh berbagai jenis orang. Entah bajak laut entah perampok atau bandit, yang jelas langka sekali di sana ada yang berwajah 'normal.

Mereka duduk di sebuah kursi bulat kecil yang kebetulan kosong. Seorang pelayan wanita bertubuh sintal datang untuk menanyakan pesanan kemudian langsung pergi. Zoro duduk bersandar di kursi, mengamati sekeliling. Khas bar yang biasa didatangi buronan, penuh dengan bau alkohol. Kalau mau mencari teman untuk menghabiskan malam, dekat konter berjajar para wanita berdandan dengan gaun yang menunjukkan lekuk tubuh mereka.

Ya—_Pirate_ _Hunter_ atau bukan, Zoro tetap pemuda sehat yang tentu saja memiliki hasrat seksual. Tapi itu adalah topik terakhir yang meu dia bahas dengan si tukang masak di sebelahnya ini.

_Hm?_

Zoro mendadak terpikir kalau semenjak tadi, Sanji bersikap tenang. Luar biasa tenang. Padahal biasanya kalau melihat gadis cantik, pemuda itu langsung bertindak konyol seperti orang idiot. Tapi sekarang Sanji hanya duduk santai, menopang kaki pada kakinya yang lain sambil menikmati rokoknya.

_Dia kenapa? Tumben sekali…_

Menyadari pandangan Zoro, Sanji menoleh, "Apa? Kalau kau mau pergi ya silahkan saja sana! Para gadis sedari tadi sibuk menggosipkanmu."

"Jangan mengada-ada." Zoro melihat gadis pelayan tadi datang membawa dua gelas besar berisi bir. Dia menerima satu dan membiarkan gadis itu meletakkan gelas lainnya di depan Sanji. "Mana bisa kau tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan."

Ada senyum di wajah Sanji, "Terdengar jelas, kok. 'Itu _Pirate_ _Hunter_ Roronoa Zoro, kan?'. 'Dia tampan sekali. Apa aku ke sana saja, ya?', 'Dia tak seperti di poster buronannya, lebih gagah'." Dia mengulang apa yang diucapkan para gadis di sisi ruangan yang lain.

Zoro sampai lupa meminum birnya.

"Pendengaranku sekian kali lebih sensitif dari kalian manusia. Gampang saja mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan." Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Jangan sia-siakan harapan mereka. Menolak seorang gadis, kau bisa kena karma."

"Hah!" Zoro meneguk setengah isi gelasnya, "Aku tak percaya karma." Lalu dia berdiri, "Aku pergi. Bisa gila kalau di sini terus denganmu!" meninggalkan meja, Zoro pun menuruti kebutuhan fisiknya.

"Baik-baiklah pada mereka, _marimo_," Sanji terkekeh.

"_Urusai_!" Zoro menghentakkan langkahnya.

Benar-benar menyebalkan.

.

Hari sudah lewat dari tengah malam, tapi Zoro tak ada niatan untuk lebih lama menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar yang ada di lantai atas bar. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian lagi, Zoro keluar dari kamar, tentu saja tak lupa membayar harga yang dia sepakati dengan gadis berambut merah tadi.

Dia menyusuri koridor dan sampai ke tangga, bar masih penuh walau hari sudah larut begini. Dari sana dia bisa melihat Sanji masih duduk di tempatnya tadi, tapi dia tak sendiri. Ada seorang pria bertubuh jangkung berambut coklat panjang terikat. Mereka tampak mengobrol, tapi melihat jarak di antara mereka, sepertinya bukan obrolan biasa.

Entah kenapa, aneh rasanya melihat Sanji dekat dengan orang lain, membuat Zoro tanpa sadar menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya memandang Sanji yang kini mendekat pada pria yang membisikkan sesuatu pada Sanji, membuatnya tersenyum.

Saat itu tak sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu… dalam suasana yang sangat _awkward_. Zoro hanya bisa diam melihat pria itu menciumi leher Sanji dan memeluk pinggangnya. Mata mereka masih saling bertemu, bahkan saat pria asing itu menyusupkan tangannya ke balik jas Sanji.

Zoro mundur selangkah saat melihat Sanji merespon pada sentuhan pria itu. Tak lama Sanji berdiri bersama si pria berambut coklat, sebelum berbalik pergi, Sanji memandang Zoro, menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya yang tersenyum, menampakkan sepasang taring di sana….

Zoro baru beranjak dari tempatnya setelah Sanji menghilang ke balik pintu di dekat konter bar. Dia pun turun dan duduk di meja lain yang kosong. Setelah memasan makanan dan minuman, Zoro tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

_Jadi dia tipe yang seperti itu? Tak kusangka. Padahal selama ini dia terlihat seperti seorang pecinta wanita._

Tanpa bisa dia cegah, Zoro jadi membayangkan sosok Sanji bersama orang asing yang tak pernah dia lihat. Membayangkan tubuh itu disentuh oleh orang yang tak dia kenal.

Sebagai teman satu kapal, bukan hanya sekali dua kali Zoro melihat bentuk tubuh Sanji. Saat ganti baju di kamar, atau saat mereka berenang, atau saat tak sengaja Zoro membuka pintu kamar mandi saat Sanji belum selesai. Zoro tak bisa berhenti memikirkan bahwa ada yang menyentuh tubuh ramping namun terbentuk sempurna itu.

_AH?! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan ini?!_

Zoro menahan diri agar tak membenturkan kepala ke meja dan membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian.

_Apa urusannya denganku kalau si shitty cook itu bersama orang lain?_

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk berpikir jernih lagi. Dia sama sekali tak punya urusan dengan si koki mesum itu. Terserah dia mau bersama siapa, Zoro tak peduli.

Ya.

Dia tidak peduli.

Dia tidak boleh peduli.

.

.

#

.

.

"Sanji-_kun_, kau tahu di mana Chopper?" Nami membuka pintu dapur.

"Tidak. Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi. Apa kau sakit, Nami-_san_?"

Nami menggeleng, "Aku hanya butuh obat merah dan plester, tadi tanganku tergores sisi meja."

Sanji meletakkan pisaunya dan mencuci tangan, "Kalau hanya itu, di sini juga ada. Kemarilah!" Sanji mengeluarkan kotak P3K yang selalu tersedia di lemari.

Nami pun duduk di kursi bulat yang berjajar di konter dapur, membiarkan Sanji merawat tangannya. Saat itu dia melihat wajah Sanji sedikit lebih pucat dari biasa, "Kau baik-baik saja, Sanji-_kun_?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ah… aku tidak apa-apa," Sanji membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari jari lentik Nami. Bau darah segar itu membuatnya sedikit goyah.

Menyadari gelagat Sanji, Nami tetap tenang, dia sudah tak mempermasalahkan status Sanji. "Kau haus?"

Tapi Sanji menggeleng, seberapa pun darah itu menggodanya, dia sudah berstekad tak akan menyentuh siapapun di kapal ini. Tidak _nakama_-nya. Tidak orang-orang yang begitu dia sayangi. "Masih bisa aku tahan. Tenang saja, Nami-_san_," katanya serasa tersenyum bodoh. Di hadapan mereka yang dia sayang, tak ada gunanya bertingkah seperti saat dia mencari mangsa. "Nah, selesai. Lain kali berhati-hatilah, Nami-_san_. Aku tak tahan melihat kau terluka."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Nami pun meninggalkan dapur.

Sanji sendiri langsung membereskan kotak obat dan menyimpannya lagi ke tempat semula. Tenggorokannya mulai terasa panas. Tapi dia tak boleh menyerah. Kalau tak ada hambatan, besok mereka akan sampai ke sebuah pulau. Dia bisa mencari 'makan' di sana. Sanji berjongkok di sudut dapur. Bayangan darah segar yang mengalir dari luka Nami tadi sungguh mengusiknya.

"Ngghh!" Sanji memeluk dirinya sendiri, mencoba bertahan. Rasanya semakin hari dia semakin tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Dulu, saat rahasia ini masih rapat tersimpan, dia masih bisa bertahan melihat darah. Namun setelah semua _nakama_-nya menerima dirinya sebagai _vampire_, Sanji seperti kurang pertahanan, kurang 'disiplin' dalam menahan dahaganya.

Tak lama pntu dapur itu terbuka lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit kasar.

"Oi, _shitty_ _cook_, kau masih pu—" suara Zoro terhenti saat dia tak melihat sosok Sanji di dapur, padahal barusan kata Nami, dia ada di sini. "_Cook_?" Zoro mendekati konter dapur dan terkejut mendapati Sanji meringkuk di sudut. "Oi…"

"Jangan mendekat!" Suara Sanji terdengar serak. "Pergi! Biarkan aku sendiri!" suara napas Sanji terdengar berat, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Biarkan aku begini sebentar saja…."

Zoro diam sejenak sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan dapur.

"Lho, Zoro. Kau sedang apa di sana?!" tanya Luffy yang sedang bergulat melawan Usopp dan Brook. "Ah! Kau pasti mengambil makanan duluan, ya?" dia memiting Usopp dengan tangannya dan melilit Brook dengan kakinya.

"Aku bukan kau, Luffy." Zoro menuruni tangga. "Kalian jangan masuk dapur dulu!"

Mendengar itu, Luffy melepaskan Usopp dan Brook dan langsung berdiri. "Kenapa? Sanji kenapa?"

"… Kurasa ini sudah 'waktunya', tapi dia bilang tidak apa. Dia hanya butuh waktu sendiri sebentar."

"Aah… Sanji-_san_ selalu mengunci diri kalau dia sedang merasa haus," ujar Brook. "Apa tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan?"

Luffy melipat tangan di dadanya, "Hmm… dia selalu menolak mentah-mentah kalau aku menawarkan darahku," katanya.

"Itu benar. Padahal kan kita bisa suruh Chopper menyimpan darah kita dalam kantung supaya kalau kejadian seperti ini, Sanji tak perlu susah." Sahut Usopp yang masih tengkurap di rumput.

Zoro tak berkomentar. Dia duduk bersila di bawah pohon. Sebenarnya apa yang diucapkan Usopp itu ada benarnya. Chopper punya kantung darah yang bisa dialihfungsikan menjadi 'pasokan darurat' untuk Sanji. Tapi si koki itu selalu saja bilang kalau dia tak akan meminum setetes pun darah _nakama_-nya.

"AAAARGH!"

Mereka semua dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan Sanji.

Luffy langsung melompat dan mendarat di depan pintu dapur lalu langsung membukanya. Zoro, Usopp dan Brook segera menyusulnya.

"Sanji! Oi, Sanji!"

Zoro menggeser Usopp agar dia bisa masuk dalam dapur. Dia melihat Luffy berdiri di depan tempat di mana tadi Zoro lihat Sanji meringkuk.

"Sanji!" Luffy mencoba menyentuh Sanji tapi tangannya langsung ditepis dengan kasar. Bukan Luffy namanya kalau menyerah. "Sanji! Tenanglah! Ini aku!"

Suara geraman rendah mendadak membuat bulu kuduk Zoro meremang. Belum sempat dia bergerak, mendadak tubuh Luffy terhempas ke belakang karena terjangan Sanji.

"KELUAR!" Zoro mendorong Brook dan Usopp keluar dapur dan menutup pintunya.

"ZORO! LUFFY!"

"JANGAN MASUK! Tunggu di luar dan panggil Chopper!" Zoro melihat Luffy menendang Sanji hingga dia menghantam dinding dapur. "Luffy!"

"Tidak apa." Luffy mengusap belakang kepalanya. Dia bersikap siaga lagi saat Sanji berdiri.

Zoro pun bertindak serupa, seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya menangkap sinyal bahaya dari sosok yang berdiri di antara patahan dinding kayu. Sanji dalam wujud _vampire_-nya memang membuat siapapun merasa terancam. Bukan sekali ini saja kru Mugiwara harus berhadapan dengan Sanji yang seperti ini, tapi di tiap insiden yang lalu, mereka bisa menenangkan Sanji tanpa harus beradu otot.

"ZORO!"

Mendengar suara Luffy, Zoro segera tersadar dan dia bisa mengelak sempurna saat Sanji melesat ke arahnya. Zoro melompat ke samping Luffy, dia menarik sebilah pedangnya, tanpa mengeluarkan dari wadahnya tentu saja.

Mereka berdua bergerak ke arah yang berlawanan saat Sanji menuju ke arah mereka. Lalu Luffy menahan tubuh Sanji dari belakang sementara Zoro menghantamkan pegangan pedangnya ke perut Sanji, membuat pemuda itu jatuh berlutut. Namun Sanji masih belum tampak tenang, malah rasanya semakin menjadi saja.

Tak punya pilihan lain, Zoro menghantam leher belakang Sanji dengan sisi telapak tangannya, seketika membuat pemuda itu kehilangan kesadaran.

"Hup!" Luffy menahan lengan Sanji agar pemuda itu tak jatuh ke lantai. "Akhirnya…"

Menggantikan Luffy, Zoro membopong tubuh Sanji. Dia membawanya keluar dapur dan dia melihat yang lain ada di dek.

"Zoro, bagaimana Sanji?" tanya Chopper yang langsung menghampirinya.

"Dia hanya pingsan. Dan kurasa dia benar-benar butuh darah." Zoro membawa Sanji turun dan membaringkannya di rerumputan di bawah pohon. Yang lain segera mendekat.

"Tapi tak biasanya dia sampai lepas kendali seperti ini," Nami duduk di sebelah Chopper yang sedang memeriksa kondisi Sanji.

Saat itu Robin memandang langit yang mulai gelap dan bulan sudah muncul di langit. "Gerhana… apa ini disebabkan oleh gerhana bulan total?"

Nami memandang Robin lalu melihat bulan di langit, "Tapi biasanya Sanji tak ada masalah di malam gerhana."

"Karena kita selalu berpindah, dan karena cuaca Grand Line tak bisa diprediksi, kita tak pernah berhenti di malam gerhana total tampak jelas seperti malam ini. Menurut buku yang aku baca, makhluk seperti _vampire_ memang sangat terpengaruh oleh pergerakan bulan. Mereka akan melemah di malam bulan baru dan akan menjadi sangat kuat juga berbahaya di malam purnama. Dan saat gerhana, di mana bulan akan menghilang dari langit, terkadang _vampire_ menjadi sangat agresif."

"Kau pikir itu berpengaruh pada _vampire_ seperti Sanji-_kun_? Maksudku… dia bahkan baik-baik saja di bawah sinar matahari, kan?" Nami berdiri.

Robin menggeleng pelan, "Aku sudah membaca begitu banyak buku tapi tak satu pun aku temukan tentang _vampire_ seperti Sanji-_san_ yang kesehariannya sama persis dengan manusia biasa. Tentang gerhana ini pun… semua hanya perkiraanku saja."

Semua terdiam, tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Lalu Chopper mengeluarkan wadah besi tempat Sanji biasa menyimpan 'makanan darurat'nya. Dia memeriksa isi wadah itu dan menemukan kalau isinya kosong. "Bagaimana ini… Sanji tak punya cadangan darah lagi."

Nami mengecek log pose di pergelangan tangannya, "Kita tak akan sampai ke pulau sebelum besok siang…."

"Pakai Coup saja," ujar Luffy. "Kalau pakai itu kita bisa mempersingkat waktu, kan?"

Semua menoleh pada Franky.

"AWW! Tentu saja! Serrrahkan semua pada kami. Ayo, Usopp!" Franky dan Usopp pun segera menuju ke ruang mesin untuk mempersiapkan manuver andalan Thousand Sunny. Coup de Burst yang memungkinkan kapal bajak laut itu terbang untuk sementara waktu.

Zoro duduk bersila di samping Sanji, memandang wajah pucat pemuda itu.

Tak begitu lama, Franky dan Usopp menyuruh mereka semua untuk bersiap karena Coup akan segera diaktifkan. Sudah terbiasa, seluruh kru hanya perlu menyeimbangkan diri saat kapal mereka melesat meninggalkan permukaan air dan melaju kencang di udara.

.

#

.

"Kau yakin, Zoro?" tanya Nami yang mengantar Zoro sampai ke batas kota di pulau yang mereka tuju sejak kemarin.

"Tak mungkin beramai-ramai ke tempat seperti 'itu', kan? Kami akan kembali setelah _shitty_ _cook_ ini pulih."

Nami pun mengangguk. Dia memandang Sanji yang masih belum sadar dan kini ada di gendongan Zoro. "Kami tunggu di penginapan," gadis itu memberikan peta pada Zoro. "Sampai nanti." Nami pun kembali pada Robin dan Chopper yang menunggunya di ujung jalan.

Setelah tiga _nakama_-nya beranjak pergi, Zoro pun membawa Sanji ke sebuah bangunan yang terpisah dari keramaian kota. Selalu ada satu atau dua tempat seperti ini di setiap pulau yang mereka datangi. Tertutup mau pun beroperasi secara terbuka.

Zoro menuju ke bangunan berlantai empat itu dan membuka pintu depan dengan kakinya. Pemandangan biasa di tempat hiburan, disertai bau alkohol bercampur dengan aroma wewangian, cukup untuk membuat Zoro merasa pusing.

Tak memikirkan pandangan orang di sana, Zoro menuju ke meja penerima tamu di dekat tangga dan dia meminta satu kamar kosong. Setelah mendapatkan kunci, Zoro mengikuti seorang gadis yang mengantar mereka ke lantai tiga, ke sebuah kamar yang ada di ujung koridor.

"Kau butuh yang lain, Tuan? Minum, mungkin?" tanya gadis berambut pirang ikal yang dihias dengan bunga tropis.

"Panggilkan seseorang…" Zoro terdiam sebentar, "Lelaki. Siapa pun."

Gadis di sana tampak terkejut, tapi dia tak bicara apa-apa dan meninggalkan tempatnya.

Kemudian Zoro membaringkan Sanji di kasur. "_Shitty_ _cook_…."

Tapi tak ada reaksi dari Sanji.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, seorang pemuda mungkin seusia mereka, masuk ke kamar itu. Zoro menyuruhnya menunggu di pintu karena sampai sekarang Sanji belum juga sadarkan diri.

_Sial… bagaimana cara supaya dia bangun? Mungkin kalau dia mencium aroma darah…._

Mengikuti insting, Zoro menggigit ibu jarinya hingga terluka dan berdarah lalu membiarkan cairan merah kental itu menetes di bibir Sanji dan langsung ditelan olehnya. Sesuai dugaan Zoro, pemuda itu akhirnya bereaksi. Zoro pun beranjak dari sisi Sanji dan menghampiri orang yang sedari tadi diam di depan pintu. Tak bicara apa-apa, Zoro hanya menepuk pundak pemuda asing itu lalu keluar dari kamar.

Setelah menutup pintu, Zoro menghela napas dan duduk bersandar di daun pintu. Dia memijat pangkal hidungnya, entah kenapa… rasanya lelah sekali. Zoro terhenyak saat merasakan hempasan di pintu. Refleks dia menahan pintu itu agar tak terbuka, atau malah jebol seketika. Dari tempatnya, Zoro bisa mendengar suara geraman yang kembali membuat bulu kudu Zoro meremang. Selanjutnya yang dia dengar adalah suara teriakan yang terputus. Zoro memejamkan matanya saat Sandai Kitetsu di pinggangnya kembali berderak, membuat perasaannya menjadi sangat tak nyaman.

_Shitty_ _cook_….

Tak bisa mengabaikan pedangnya yang terus berontak di pinggang, akhirnya Zoro membuka pintu itu dan segera dia mematung di tempatnya melihat Sanji yang menghisap darah pemuda asing di sana dengan… brutal. Seketika Zoro menutup kembali pintu itu dan menguncinya.

"_Shitty_ _cook_! Oi!" Zoro berusaha melepaskan Sanji karena entah bagaimana dia tahu jika diteruskan, pemuda dalam cengkraman Sanji pasti akan mati. "_Shitty_ _cook_!"

Sanji bergeming dan masih membenamkan taring di leher pemuda di lantai yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"_SHITTY_ _COOK_!" Zoro mencengkram kerah belakang baju Sanji dan menyentakkan pemuda itu menjauh hingga terhempas ke dinding. Dengan cepat dia merobek lengan bajunya dan membebatkan kain itu ke leher si pemuda asing. Sejenak Zoro merasa lega, karena pemuda itu masih bernapas, namun detik berikutnya dia melompat mundur karena Sanji menyerangnya.

Tak punya pilihan, Zoro melepas Sandai Kitetsu dari kaitannya dan menghunus bilah tanpa mengeluarkan dari sarungnya. Lalu dia melesat bersamaan dengan Sanji dan berhasil menahan serangan sang _vampire_, Zoro menahan tendangan Sanji dengan kakinya. Harus diakui oleh Zoro bahwa dia cukup kesulitan.

Zoro terpaksa harus mundur lagi saat Sanji, dengan taringnya yang tajam, hampir saja menggigit lengannya.

_Sial! Padahal dia sudah mendapat darah, tapi kenapa belum tenang juga?_

Merutuk dalam hati, Zoro mengelak lagi karena gerakan Sanji semakin lama semakin cepat dan tak bisa diprediksi. Sandai Kitetsu semakin terasa liar di tangan Zoro, seakan tertarik oleh aroma darah yang dibawa oleh Sanji.

"Cih! Kalian berdua ini sama-sama menyusahkan," akhirnya Zoro membebaskan pedangnya dan menghunus bilah panjang itu pada Sanji, nemun mengarahkan sisi tajamnya ke arah dalam hingga sabetannya tak akan melukai Sanji, "Kalau kau mau serius, majulah, _shitty_ _cook_!"

Sanji kembali menerjang ke arah Zoro, namun kali ini Zoro tak kesulitan mengelak, bahkan dia bisa menghantamkan bilah pedangnya ke pinggang Sanji, membuat _vampire_ itu terguling di lantai. Tak menyiakan kesempatan, Zoro memiting sebelah lengan Sanji di punggung dan menahannya di lantai. Dia agak kewalahan karena Sanji terus meronta.

"SADARLAH, _SHITTY_ _COOK_!"

Meski butuh waktu, akhirnya rontaan Sanji berkurang hingga akhirnya dia pun kembali tenang. "… Zoro?"

Lega, Zoro pun melepaskan Sanji dan mereka sama-sama duduk di lantai.

"Ouch… ah… kau bisa kan kurangi tenagamu sedikit? Salah sedikit rusukku bisa patah," Sanji mengusap pinggangnya.

"Normalnya memang kekuatan seperti itu cukup membuat rusuk patah, idiot!"

Sanji mengusap darah yang ada di sekitar bibirnya, "Kau jadi harus melihat sosok monster seperti ini…" ujarnya lirih, masih menundukkan kepalanya, tak memandang Zoro sama sekali.

Belum lagi Zoro bersuara, dia dibuat terkejut oleh Sanji yang mengerang dan mencengkram lehernya sendiri, "O— Oi?!"

"Hnngg… kau… salah langkah, _kuso_ _marimo_!" Sanji menutup mulutnya dan memuntahkan darah berwarna hitam.

"_Cook_!" Sanji menahan tubuh Sanji yang limbung. "Oi! Kau kenapa?"

Sanji mencengkram bagian depan pakaian Zoro, "Kau… tadi memberikan darahmu padaku…"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Pertanyaan itu tak terjawab karena lagi-lagi Sanji memuntahkan darah hitam.

"Oi!"

Cengkraman Sanji di baju Zoro semakin erat, "Zoro… maaf…."

Itu membuat Zoro terdiam.

"Saat ini… aku hanya menginginkan darahmu…."

Terjebak antara perasaan yang tidak jelas, bingung, tapi juga tak tega melihat Sanji yang tampak kepayahan seperti itu, Zoro menyentuh tangan Sanji yang belum melepaskan pakaiannya, "Itu akan membuatmu lebih baik?"

"… Ah… kurasa begitu…" ujar Sanji, mencoba untuk tersenyum tapi gagal. "Darah ini… darah orang itu… terasa menyiksa… sakit…."

Zoro menghela napas, "Baiklah. Minum sampai kau puas _shitty_ _cook_!"

Sedikit memaksakan diri, Sanji pun duduk dibantu oleh Zoro. Seluruh instingnya tak lagi menangkap apapun kecuali aroma darah Zoro yang tercium begitu jelas. Mengikuti insting, Sanji mendekat ke leher Zoro dan akhirnya membenamkan taring tajamnya di sana.

Tubuh Zoro tersentak saat taring Sanji menembus lehernya dan darahnya dihisap oleh _vampire_ itu. Dia tak bisa abai pada suara Sanji yang menelan dengan lapar. Entah di dorong rasa apa, Zoro merangkul pundak Sanji, menyamankan posisi pemuda itu.

_Kecil… ternyata dia begini rampingnya._

Bereaksi pada sentuhan itu, Sanji semakin merapat pada Zoro. Darah yang masuk dalam tubuhnya terasa jauh lebih nikmat dari semua darah yang pernah dia rasakan. Seluruh organ tubuhnya berdenyut penuh kehidupan, segala dahaga hilang sempurna.

Setelah itu, Sanji melepaskan Zoro, namun dia tak ingin menyiakan darah yang masih mengalir dari luka di leher Zoro, jadilah dia menjilat leher pemuda berambut hijau itu.

"_Cook_!" Zoro menegakan tubuh Sanji. Seketika dia tertawan oleh sepasang mata merah yang lurus memandangnya.

_Shit…._

Zoro menyentuh sisi wajah Sanji yang anehnya terasa begitu pas di telapak tangannya. Zoro menggigit bibir saat melihat bagaimana Sanji memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan wajah pada telapak tangannya. Terlihat begitu menggoda.

_Shit…._

Yang Zoro tahu, sedetik kemudian dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menyentuh bibir Sanji dengan bibirnya. Menyecap darahnya sendiri yang masih tersisa di sana.

Sanji sendiri merespon sentuhan itu dengan segera, membiarkan lidah Zoro menjelajahi bagian dalam mulutnya. Tak ada sekelebat pikiran pun dalam kepalanya untuk menolak sentuhan itu. Faktanya, setiap sel dalam tubuhnya menjerit lantang bahwa dia menginginkan ini….

Bahwa dia membutuhkan ini….

Sekarang.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	3. Chapter 3

"Oooh! Kalian berdua sudah kembali," Luffy mengangkat tangan –plus daging panggangnya- sebagai sapaan pada Zoro dan Sanji yang baru masuk ke restoran penginapan tempat kru bajak laut Mugiwara menginap malam ini. "Kalian mau makan?" tanya Luffy.

"Tidak." Jawab Sanji dan Zoro serempak. Keduanya menghampiri para _nakama_ mereka yang sedang menikmati makan malam.

"Kau sudah baikan, Sanji-_san_?" tanya Robin.

Senyum tampak di wajah Sanji, "Ya, Robin-_chan_, aku sudah baikan. Terlebih sekarang aku melihatmu dan Nami-_san_ tetap cantik seperti biasa. Jiwaku terselamatkan." Dia mengatupkan tangannya di dada.

Walhasil itu membuat Zoro kesal dan menghantam belakang kepala Sanji dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Kau itu apa-apaan, _kuso_ _marimo_?!" Protes Sanji.

Zoro tak menjawab dan langsung berbalik pergi.

"Dia kenapa, Sanji?" tanya Luffy sambil mengunyah dagingnya.

"Hahaha… mungkin salah makan," ujar Sanji asal, "Boleh kami tidur duluan?"

"Tentu saja," Nami mengulurkan sebuah kunci pada Sanji, "Kamar kalian di lantai bawah, di dekat resepsionis. Kalian mau sekamar? Yakin?" tanya Nami sangsi.

Sanji menerima kunci itu, "Ya— kami masih hidup kan sekarang walau tadi ditinggalkan berdua saja."

Nami tertawa, "Baiklah. Selamat tidur, Sanji-_kun_."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**ONE PIECE © Oda Eiichiro**

**Final Masquerade © aicchan**

**Family – Friendship - Romance**

**Alternate Universe**

**Vampire Fic**

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sanji menutup pintu kamar, tak lupa menguncinya. Lalu dia memandang Zoro yang berhasil dia temukan sebelum pemuda itu tersasar entah kemana dan membawanya ke kamar.

"Mood-mu jelek karena kau menyesali apa yang terjadi tadi?" Sanji berdiri bersandar pada pintu, "Aku tak keberatan kalau kau anggap yang terjadi tadi hanyalah akibat kita terlalu terbawa suasana."

"Bukan seperti itu!"

Sanji tersentak oleh suara keras Zoro, terlebih pemuda itu memandangnya tajam.

"Terbawa suasana, katamu?" Zoro berdiri dan menghampiri Sanji. Dia menggebrak pintu dengan kedua tangan ada di masing-masing sisi kepala Sanji, "Kau… tidak sama dengan wanita-wanita di tempat hiburan. Aku tak mau… merendahkanmu setara dengan mereka."

Sanji sampai lupa berkedip saat Zoro menyentuh sisi kanan wajahnya.

"Kau… lebih dari mereka…. Kau seorang _nakama_… lebih dari itu…"

"Zo—" suara Sanji menghilang saat Zoro menciumnya penuh di bibir. "Mm…" Sanji memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan yang sudah terasa begitu familiar. Dia baru membuka mata begitu Zoro melepaskannya. "Maksudmu…."

"Kenapa tidak kita jadikan ini sebagai hubungan yang serius? Kau dan aku." Zoro mengecup pipi Sanji, "Kau bilang tak akan minum darah _nakama_-mu, tapi darahku sudah mengalir dalam nadimu sekarang. Aku pun… punya tekad untuk tak menyentuh _nakama_-ku, seberapapun aku butuh 'pelampiasan'."

Mendengar itu, Sanji menyeringai, "Hah! Jadi maumu, sesama pelanggar janji sudah sepantasnya bersama? Percaya diri sekali kau, _marimo_?"

"Diam kau, _shitty_ _cook_! Kau tak menolak saat aku menyentuhmu barusan. Akui saja."

"_Marimo_ mesum," Sanji kembali memejamkan mata, membiarkan Zoro menikmati bibirnya.

Mungkin yang seperti ini tidak buruk juga.

.

#

.

"OOOOOOHHH! SAPI LAUT! AYO TANGKAAAAP!"

Pagi yang damai di atas Thousand Sunny rusak sudah saat sang kapten lagi-lagi memberi perintah _absurd _yaitu untuk menangkap monster laut yang ukurannya berlipat kali kapal mereka. Untunglah, sebelum Luffy bertindak, Sanji bisa mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu.

"Luffy… Apa kau tak ingin makan sashimi dari Elephant Tuna? Dagingnya lebih segar dari sapi laut, rasanya juga lebih enak. Kalau kau menurut dan menangkap Elephant Tuna untukku, nanti aku buatkan steak ikan yang lezat."

"Steak ikan? Ikan bisa dijadikan steak?" mata Luffy langsung berbinar.

"Tentu saja bisa. Makanya, tangkap Tuna saja, ya!" pinta Sanji, sepenuh hati memaksa sang kapten.

"SIAP! USOPP! CHOPPER! KITA TANGKAP TUNA!"

"Ooooooouu!" seru dua yang dipanggil seraya memberi acungan jempol untuk Sanji.

Sanji menghela napas dan menoleh saat mendengar suara tawa pelan, ternyata Robin.

"Sanji-_san_ sekarang sudah lihai menangani Luffy, ya?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Robin-_chan_. Kalau tidak dialihkan begitu, bisa-bisa Sunny tenggelam duluan sebelum kita sampai ke pulau berikutnya." Sanji menyalakan rokok, "Mau aku buatkan sesuatu untukmu, Robin-_chan_? Teh atau kopi? Atau yang lain?"

"Kurasa segelas kopi bisa jadi teman bacaku."

Sanji membungkuk seperti pelayan, "Segera kuhidangkan untukmu, _Milady_." Dia pun menuju ke dapur, bertepatan dengan Nami yang baru turun dari kebun Sunny, " Nami-_swaaaan_~ mau kubuatkan teh untukmu?"

"Tentu, Sanji-_kun_. Aku tak menolak kalau ada camilan."

"Segera aku siapkan," dengan hati berbunga-bunga, Sanji masuk ke dapur untuk menyiapkan camilan sore, sekalian untuk kru yang lain.

"Kenapa kau pasang muka bodoh begitu, _shitty_ _cook_?"

Sanji menoleh dan melihat Zoro dengan santainya tiduran di sofa, sebuah botol sake kosong tergeletak di lantai di dekatnya. "Kau ini memang tak tahu cara menikmati hidup, _baka_ _marimo_." Sanji pun meneruskan kegiatannya di dapur, abai pada Zoro walau dia sadar benar pemuda berambut hijau itu tengah memandanginya.

Zoro sendiri masih rebahan, matanya mengawasi setiap gerakan Sanji yang begitu luwes di dapur, seakan dia bisa mengerjakan apapun tanpa melihat. Zoro jadi memperhatikan pakaian Sanji, tak biasanya, hari ini pemuda itu mengenakan kemeja putih yang dilapisi sweater super longgar yang bahkan panjang lengannya saja lebih dari lengan Sanji. Cuaca memang sedikit dingin, tapi bukannya udara tak begitu mempengaruhi _vampire_? Kecuali panas terik matahari yang memang menurut Sanji, sedikit melemahkannya.

Tak seperti biasanya juga, Sanji memakai celana jeans dan sepatu sneakers, padahal dia biasa memakai _suit_ rapi dalam keadaan macam apapun. Tapi penampilan _casual_ seperti ini pun menurut Zoro, sangat pantas untuk Sanji.

Oke. Dia bias.

"Kau mau juga, _marimo_?"

"… Hah?"

Sanji menoleh, wajahnya kesal, "Aku tanya, kau mau pancake juga atau tidak?"

"Pancake… boleh. Yang—"

"Tidak manis. Aku tahu seleramu, _baka_ _marimo_."

Membiarkan Sanji kembali bekerja, Zoro masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda berambut pirang itu. Sampai beberapa minggu yang lalu, Zoro tak pernah memperhatikan Sanji seperti ini.

Dia tak pernah memperhatikan walau sesantai apapun, Sanji selalu berpakaian rapi, atau paling tidak tampak lebih 'beradab' dari kru lelaki lainnya. Dia tak pernah memperhatikan bahwa Sanji selalu berdiri dengan sikap sempurna, mungkin bawaan refleks mengingat dia bekerja di restoran sejak kecil. Dia tak pernah memperhatikan kalau Sanji selalu makan dengan _table manner_ yang sempurna, —abaikan kekacauan di sekitarnya atau saat dua tiga kali dia harus menghajar Luffy karena bertingkah sembarangan— Sanji selalu makan dengan tenang. Dia tak pernah memperhatikan kalau Sanji selalu tidur larut dan bangun sebelum matahari terbit untuk memastikan perut penghuni Sunny ini selalu dimanja oleh makanan yang enak.

"Oi, _shitty_ _cook_."

Tak ada jawaban, tapi Zoro tahu Sanji mendengarnya.

"Malam ini temani aku berjaga."

"Hah? Kau pikir aku tidak ada urusan lain?"

"Memang tidak ada, kan? Jangan sok kuat, kau pikir sudah berapa lama kau tidak mendapat asupan darah?"

Sanji menghela napas, "Entah kenapa… rasanya sifatmu jadi berubah."

"Oh ya? Aku tak merasa seperti itu," Zoro mengubah posisinya dan berbaring miring, menyangga kepala dengan sebelah tangannya. "Temani aku!"

Yang keluar dari mulut Sanji hanya, "Hmph!" dan dia kembali sibuk dengan adonan yang sejak tadi dia aduk.

.

"Aku bawa _onigiri_ dan teh hijau," Sanji membuka pintu ke ruang pengawas di bagian teratas Sunny yang juga berfungsi sebagai gym untuk Zoro. "Nami-_san_ bilang ada kemungkinan hujan turun malam ini."

"Hah? Hujan? Kita di wilayah musim dingin, kan?" Zoro meletakkan besi beban seberat hampir empat kali lipat berat tubuhnya sendiri dan itu termasuk 'latihan ringan' baginya.

"Kau harapkan apa lagi dari _Shinsekai_? Sudah untung kita masih bisa santai," Sanji menutup pintu ruangan itu yang berada di lantai karena langsung tersambung dengan tangga yang menjadi satu-satunya akses ke sana.

Zoro menyambar handuk yang tergeletak begitu saja di sofa yang menempel pada dinding ruangan bulat itu. Setelah mengeringkan keringatnya dan berganti dengan kaos yang bersih, dia menghampiri Sanji yang duduk di sofa, menghadap sebuah piring besar dengan setumpuk _onigiri_.

"Kau tidak sisakan untuk Luffy?" tanya Zoro, mengambil sekepal _onigiri_ dan memakannya.

"Sudah. Yang ini jatahmu." Sanji menyalakan rokoknya.

Zoro memandang kebiasaan Sanji yang tak berubah, "Kau itu lama-lama jadi mirip kereta, asapnya tak berhenti."

"Jangan bawel. Makan saja sana!" Sanji menendang lutut Zoro yang duduk bersila.

Tak bicara lagi, Zoro mengisi perutnya dengan _onigiri_ berisi beraneka macam. Sebal mengakui, tapi masakan Sanji memang enak dan selalu sesuai dengan seleranya. Dalam sekejap _onigiri_ di piring itu hanya tersisa dua saja. Teh hijau yang dibawa Sanji di termos pun sudah habis tak bersisa. Tapi 'hidangan penutup' yang ada di hadapannya ak bisa dia acuhkan.

"_Cook_!"

"Hah?" Sanji menoleh, masih menghisap rokoknya yang tinggal setengah.

Zoro tak bicara. Dia mengambil rokok dari bibir Sanji dan mematikannya. Lalu dia meraih belakang kepala pemuda itu, menariknya mendekat dan mereka pun berciuman. Zoro merapat pada Sanji, memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat.

Sanji pun segera membalas sentuhan itu. Setiap mili tubuhnya bereaksi pada reaksi Zoro. Dia menginginkan lebih. Lebih lagi… lagi… lagi….

Jari mereka bertaut erat dalam cumbuan itu. Zoro menahan sisi wajah Sanji yang memberinya kebebasan penuh untuk melakukan apa saja.

"Nn…" Sanji membuka bibirnya, merasakan lidah Zoro menginvasi bibirnya.

Mereka saling melepaskan diri sejenak hanya untuk menarik napas dan kemudian kembali larut dalam cumbuan yang tak singkat. Zoro menyusupkan sebelah tangannya ke balik sweater Sanji dan menarik kemeja yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana panjangnya.

_Dia ini… tidak pengertian sama sekali. Kenapa pakai baju berlapis seperti ini? _Rutuk Zoro dalam hati. Sedikit kesal, dia melepaskan Sanji –yang langsung mengerang protes- dan dia pun menyingkirkan sweater rajut itu. Dengan sedikit tak sabar, dia membuka kancing kemeja Sanji.

"Pelan sedikit, _marimo_ mesum, kau bisa hancurkan pakaianku."

"Salahmu," Zoro menciumi leher dan pundak Sanji saat dia melepaskan kain putih itu dari tubuh sang _vampire_. Dia menyentuh kulit Sanji yang terasa sedikit dingin, selalu seperti ini kalau Sanji belum mendapat darah. "Kau mau minum dulu?"

Sanji memeluk Zoro, "Nanti saja. Sekarang diamlah!"

"Heh! _Ero_ _cook_!" Zoro pun menuruti kemauan Sanji dan tak lagi bicara. Gantinya, dia mejelajahi tubuh juru masak itu, memetanya dengan sempurna dalam ingatan meski dia tak keberatan tersesat dalam pesonanya. Telinga Zoro menangkap pelan suara Sanji, membuatnya kesal lagi. "Tak usah menahan diri. Tak akan ada yang bisa mendengarmu kecuali aku."

Sebenarnya Sanji masih ingin bertahan, tapi sentuhan Zoro membuatnya menyerah.

Senang, Zoro kembali memanja pemuda dalam pelukannya itu. Menyentuh titik-titik sensitif di sana yang tempatnya sudah dia hapal walau mereka baru dalam hitungan sebelah jari tangan dalam melakukan hubungan intim seperti ini.

Sanji mengerang saat bibir Zoro menuju ke dadanya, "Ah… Zoro…"

Zoro membaringkan Sanji di lantai kayu, dia tak melewatkan sejengkal pun untuk mencumbu bagian atas tubuh Sanji, meminggalkan jejak kemerahan di sana sini. Menandai tubuh itu sebagai miliknya.

"Hnn…" Sanji sedikit tersentak saat Zoro melepas kaitan celana jeansnya. Tubuhnya secara otomatis sedikit melengkung saat Zoro menciumi perutnya seraya menyingkirkan sisa terakhir kain dari tubuhnya. "Ah! Mmm…" Sanji membenamkan jemarinya di rambut pendek Zoro saat pemuda bertubuh kekar itu memanja bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif.

Zoro menikmati reaksi yang dia dapat dari Sanji. Suara-suara erotis yang keluar dari bibir pemuda pirang itu. Tubuh dingin yang perlahan berubah hangat. Getaran tubuh Sanji yang mengimbangi tiap sentuhan Zoro. Semua itu membuat Zoro tak ingin berlama-lama membuang waktu.

"Nnhh!" Sanji sedikit tersengal merasakan jari Zoro mulai membuka jalan masuk ke tubuhnya. Itu membuat otaknya mendadak berheni berfungsi. Seluruh kesadarannya terpusat hanya pada Zoro. "Mmm… Zoro…" mendapat dua stimulasi di tubuhnya, Sanji tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Jiwa raganya terperangkap dalam sensasi yang memabukkan.

Zoro sengaja langsung menyerang titik yang seketika akan membuat Sanji menyerah. Dan benar saja, begtu dia menyentuh titik incarannya, seketika itu juga tubuh Sanji bergetar hebat dan akhirnya mencapai puncaknya yang pertama. Tapi Zoro tak langsung melepaskan Sanji, dia masih ingin menikmati suara liar Sanji yang sungguh merdu di telinganya.

"Zoro… Zoro! Nn… Tidak… sudah!" di sela napasnya yang memburu, Sanji mencoba mengatakan keinginannya pada Zoro, tapi sepertinya si _marimo_ itu tak peduli. Jadilah dia hanya bisa pasrah, menyerahkan seluruh dirinya untuk Zoro.

Setelah puas, Zoro menarik keluar kedua jarinya dan melepaskan Sanji. Lalu dia menyingkirkan pakaiannya yang masih utuh terpakai. Dia ingin merasakan Sanji seutuhnya. Kulit dengan kulit. Tak butuh penghalang di antara mereka. Zoro menyelipkan sebelah tangannya ke punggung Sanji, membiarkan pemuda pirang itu memeluknya erat. "_Cook_…"

_Ah… bukan…_

"… Sanji…"

"AH!" Refleks Sanji memeluk Zoro, membenamkan wajahnya di leher pemuda berambut hijau itu. "Ngghh! Zoro…"

Zoro mengabaikan sedikit nyeri yang terasa saat kuku Sanji terbenam di kulit punggungnya. Dia berkonsentrasi pada tujuannya, agar tak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka. Masih seperti yang pertama dulu. "_Shit_…" umpat Zoro pelan. Panas tubuh Sanji yang mulai menyelimutinya membuat Zoro tak bisa lagi bertahan.

"NNNGH!" Sanji makin erat memeluk Zoro. Dia sudah tak peduli pada apapun yang lain kecuali kalau dia butuh Zoro. Dia ingin dimanjakan, lebih dari ini….

Suara-suara tanpa makna memenuhi ruangan bulat itu, mengiringi sejoli yang dimabuk asmara, saling memberi apa yang diinginkan oleh pasangan mereka. Gerakan mereka seirama, seakan jantung mereka pun berdetak dalam harmoni yang sempurna.

Zoro mengangkat tubuh Sanji, membuat pemuda itu terduduk di pangkuannya. Dia mengerang pelan merasakan panas yang semakin membakar tubuh dan jiwanya. Dalam posisi seperti itu mereka masih terus bergerak, masih terus menginginkan lebih. Panas tubuh yang lebur menjadi satu, peluh yang membasahi tak mendinginkan gejolak hasrat mereka.

Entah sudah berapa kali mereka menikmati kepuasan tertinggi, meski begitu, tak satupun di antara mereka yang merasa puas. Andai mereka memiliki semua waktu di dunia, sensasi ini, kehangatan ini… tak akan pernah mereka lepaskan….

.

Zoro berbaring di sebelah Sanji yang kini sedang meminum darahnya, tak dari leher, tapi dari lengan. Zoro tak keberatan, apapun akan dia lakukan untuk Sanji.

Entah kenapa… sejak pertama Sanji meminum darahnya, dia seolah menjadi protekif pada _vampire_ ini. Padahal Sanji bukan sosok lemah yang butuh perlindungan. Tapi ada bagian besar dalam diri Zoro yang merasa tak tenang kalau Sanji tak ada dalam jangkauan matanya.

Yang aneh… Zoro merasa normal dengan semua itu.

Zoro memandang Sanji yang menikmati darahnya, menahan lengannya dengan pegangan yang kokoh. Ada sensasi menggelitik saat dia melihat darahnya masuk dalam tubuh Sanji. Ada kepuasan tersendiri melihat wajah Sanji yang menikmati darahnya.

Tak seberapa lama, Sanji melepaskan lengan Zoro. Matanya memandang bagaimana luka di tubuh Zoro langsung menutup. Dia baru sadar akan hal ini beberapa waktu lalu, tapi berhubung bahkan Robin saja tak pernah bisa menembukan petunjuk tentang _vampire_ jenis apakah dia ini, Sanji tak punya jawaban untuk rasa herannya ini.

"Kemari!" Zoro menarik lengan Sanji sampai pemuda pirang itu berbaring di sebelahnya. Dia merangkul Sanji dan mengusap kepalanya.

Sanji menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Zoro, faktanya, saat ini Sanji tak bisa memikirkan apapun kecuali Zoro. Sejak pertama dia meminum darah pemuda itu, dunianya seolah teralihkan. Seperti tak ada lagi yang penting di dunia ini kecuali Zoro. Tak ada yang lebih berharga di dunia ini kecuali si maniak otot ini.

Yang aneh… Sanji merasa normal dengan semua itu.

.

#

.

"FRANKY! PUTAR HALUAN TIGA PULUH DERAJAT KE UTARA! BROOK, USOPP, KALIAN JAGA BAGIAN BELAKANG. CHOPPER, ATUR LAYAR!"

Hari damai mereka berakhir saat satu pasukan Marine yang berjumlah lima kapal tempur besar menghadang perjalanan kru Mugiwara. Nami selaku navigator, dengan cekatan mengarahkan seluruh kru agar mereka bisa lolos.

"LUFFY! MERIAM!"

Sang kapten yang sejak tadi berjaga di atas ruang pengawas, menggembungkan tubuhnya dan mementalkan dua peluru meriam yang mengarah ke kapal mereka. "Shishishi… Aku ke sana sajalah!"

"Lu—" Nami tak sempat mencegah karena dengan kemampuan karetnya, Luffy sudah melesat ke salah satu kapal Marine. "Bocah itu…" Nami menepuk keningnya frustasi. "Sanji, Zoro! Susul dia!"

Robin tertawa pelan, maklum akan rasa frustasi navigator mereka.

Tak perlu dua kali perintah, Sanji pun membantu Zoro melesat dengan kekuatan kakinya, sementara dia sendiri, _well_, hanya butuh satu lompatan untuk sampai di dek kapal perang Marine yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari Thousand Sunny.

"Hahahaha! Sanji kau keren!" seru Luffy senang melihat Sanji yang mendarat ringan di samping Luffy yang baru saja menghajar salah seorang Marine di sana.

Zoro segera menyiagakan ketiga pedangnya, "Kalau kalian ada waktu mengobrol, kenapa tidak dipakai untuk mengalahkan mereka?"

Luffy mengelak sempurna dari sebuah tebasan pedang, "Kau ini serius sekali, Zoro. Anggap saja ini olah raga."

"Baka!" Zoro menyerang sekelompok Marine dan membuat hampir selusin orang itu roboh seketika.

"Luffy benar, Zoro. Santailah sedikit. Setelah selesai, aku buatkan teh dan camilan untuk kalian." Sanji menjatuhkan dirinya dan dengan bertumpu pada dua tangannya, dia menendang siapapun yang datang mendekat.

"OOOOOHH! Beneran, Sanji?"

"Kapan aku pernah berbohong, hah?" Sanji kembali berdiri hanya untuk menendang seroang Marine yang menodongkan senjata padanya.

"Kalian berdua itu… idiot."

Luffy hanya terkekeh, "Yosh! Selesaikan ini dan kita makan camilan buatan Sanji! Ooooou!" Luffy melompat tinggi dan kakinya membesar juga mengeras, "**_Gomu Gomu no… GIGANT STAMP_**!"

"_AHO_!"

Zoro dan Sanji menyelamatkan diri terlebih dahulu dengan melompat ke laut dan menyelam sebelum menjadi korban dari serangan Luffy. Dari dalam lautan mereka bisa melihat tiga kapal Marine berukuran besar itu hancur lebur akibar serangan Luffy. Kapten mereka itu memang kuatnya luar biasa, sayang lebih sering bertindak dari pada berpikir.

Dua kru Mugiwara itu naik ke permukaan setelah mereka jauh dari kapal yang tenggelam. Mereka lihat Luffy berdiri dengan santainya di salah satu bagian kapal yang masih terapung.

"Shishishishi… beres. Ayo kembali ke kapal dan Sanji, kau buatkan camilan!"

Lalu Luffy memberi 'tumpangan' pada Zoro dan Sanji agar mereka bisa kembali ke kapal dengan cepat. Mereka bertiga mendarat di dek kapal dan disambut oleh kru yang lain. Seperti biasa, kejadian sekecil apa pun adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berpesta.

"Sanji-_kun_," Nami menghentikan langkah Sanji yang akan masuk ke dapur.

"Ya, Nami-_san_?"

"Kau yakin tidak ada masalah dengan persediaan makanan?"

"Tenang saja, Nami-_san_. Aku pastikan kita bisa tetap makan enak sampai pulau berikutnya. Empat hari lagi, kan?"

"Kira-kira begitu, asal tidak ada Marine lagi." Nami menghela napas.

"Setelah gudang penyimpanan diberi kunci dengan kode, bahan makanan semakin aman. Ah! Aku jadi ingat, semalam aku ganti kodenya," Sanji pun membisikkan kode itu pada Nami agar tak ada yang tahu. Memang, yang punya akses penuh ke lemari pendingin dan gudang penyimpanan bahan makan hanya Sanji, Nami dan Robin, karena yang lain sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya.

Saat itu tak sengaja Sanji melihat Zoro tengah memandangnya dari dek, dekat dengan Usopp yang sedang mengangkat tong berisi minuman keras bersama Chopper. Muka si ahli pedang itu tampak masam dan jelas sekali kalau dia kesal.

Sanji hanya tersenyum dan makin sengaja berlama-lama mengobrol dengan Nami. Tapi akhirnya Sanji pun mengakhiri obrolannya sebelum mood Zoro makin memburuk dan membuat siapa pun di dekatnya jadi sasaran amukannya. Kemudian dia masuk ke dapur dan mulai menyiapkan segala kebutuhan untuk pesta dadakan mereka. Tak lupa dia juga membuat dulu tart walnut untuk menjadi camilan setelah makanan utama. Dia memasukkan empat loyang ke dalam oven besar dan mengatur suhu juga _timer_-nya.

Sedang serius memasak, Sanji dikejutkan oleh suara Luffy yang melengking tinggi, membuat Sanji langsung mematikan kompor dan keluar dari dapur. Dia melihat Luffy tampak terguncang dan memegang sebuah surat kabar. Sepertinya surat kabar sore yang baru sampai.

"Luffy, tenanglah!" Nami mencoba menenangkan kapten mereka.

"MANA BISA AKU TENANG! MERA-MERA NO MI MILIK ACE SEKARANG ADA DI TANGAN ORANG LAIN!"

Sanji terkejut mendengar itu. Dia pun turun ke dek dan menghampiri Zoro, "Ada apa?"

"Kabar dari sebuah arena di tempat bernama Dressrosa. Sepertinya ada turnamen dengan hadiah Mera Mera no Mi."

Sanji memandang Luffy. Pastilah rasanya tak tenang jika Akuma no Mi yang dulu menjadi kekuatan bagi sang kakak, kini terancam dimiliki oleh orang lain.

"KITA KE DRESSROSA!"

"Eeeh?! Tapi kita tak pernah ke sana, tak punya cacatan arah. Log pose pun tidak bisa memberi tahu kita lokasi tempat itu," ujar Nami yang walau pun paham perasaan Luffy, tetap mencoba berpikir dengan logika.

Lalu Robin mengambil sorat kabar itu dan membacanya dengan teliti, "Nami, lihat ini," Robin menunjukkan sebuah kolom kecil di bawah artikel. "Siapa pun yang ingin menjadi peserta, bisa mendapatkan log pose di setiap pulau. Hanya ada 2 per pulau dan harganya tidak main-main."

Nami menimbang sebentar…, "Turnamen akan diadakan bulan depan, kita akan sampai di pulau berikutnya dalam empat hari… kurasa bisa." Nami memandang Luffy, "Baiklah. Kita ikut."

Wajah Luffy langsung berubah ceria, "Sungguh?!"

Nami mengangguk mantab, "Tidak akan kita biarkan Akuma no Mi milik Ace jadi milik orang lain," dia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tapi harganya…" suara Luffy memelan, sadar benar kalau harga untuk satu log pose menuju Dressrosa ada di luar toleransi Nami.

"Untuk kali ini saja, tidak akan aku masukkan dalam daftar hutangmu, Luffy. Untuk kali ini saja." Tegasnya.

Dan Luffy pun bersorak senang, walau kru yang lain agak shock karena Nami rela mengeluarkan uang sebegitu banyaknya tanpa menarik bunga. Tapi biar bagaimana, semua setuju kalau kali ini, mereka akan mendukung keputusan sang Kapten.

.

#

.

Thousand Sunny mengapung tenang di lautan malam yang gelap, diterangi lembut cahaya bulan yang mengintip dari balik awan. Zoro terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendadak merasa haus, padahal cuaca sedang dingin. Dia duduk dan menguap sampai sadar kalau tempat tidur Sanji yang bersebelahan dengannya, kosong.

_Kemana dia?"_

Zoro meninggalkan kamar dengan niatan menuju ke dapur, tapi dia malah melihat Sanji duduk di pagar dek sambil merokok. Tanpa sadar dia menahan napas melihat sosok Sanji di sana, di bawah sinar temaram membuatnya tampak seperti berpedar keperakan.

Lalu dia menghampiri _vampire_-nya itu. "Sedang apa kau?" Zoro berdiri di samping Sanji dan bertopang dagu.

"Hanya tak bisa tidur." Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya yang langsung terbawa angin. "Kau sendiri?"

Zoro berpindah posisi dan memeluk pinggang Sanji dengan sebelah tangannya. Mereka tak bicara, hanya diam menikmati debur ombak dan aroma lautan yang segar. "Jadi… tempat macam apa Dressrosa ini?"

Sanji melirik Zoro yang sore tadi pulas saat Robin menjelaskan tentang arah tujuan mereka. "Dressrosa adalah tempat yang ada di bawah kuasa salah seorang Shichibukai. Donquixote Doflamingo. Dia dan keluarganya menguasai wilayah itu bahkan memegang kekuasaan yang lebih tinggi dari Raja."

"Hah? Tempat yang aneh."

"Begitulah." Sanji mematikan rokoknya, "Corrida _Colosseum_ terkenal sebagai arena tarung yang benar-benar benas dari jangkauan Marine maupun World Government. Karena itu setiap tahunnya di adakan pertarungan besar dengan hadiah yang beragam. Tahun lalu kabarnya pemenang mendapat sekian ratus juta Berry dan tahun ini, hadiahnya adalah Mera Mera no Mi."

"Arena tarung… sepertinya menyenangkan."

Sanji tersenyum, "Kalau kau mau ikut, silahkan saja. Tak ada batasan peserta."

"Kau?"

"Entahlah. Lihat saja nanti," Sanji melepaskan tangan Zoro dan dia pun turun dari pagar, "Kurasa mungkin ikut. Taruhannya adalah benda berarti untuk Luffy, kalau sampai kita gagal mendapatkannya… entah apa yang akan terjadi." Sanji menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Zoro, "Aku tak ingin Luffy bersedih lagi."

Zoro memeluk Sanji dan mengecup sisi kepala pemuda itu, "Ya— melihat dia tersenyum adalah hal yang paling utama." Zoro menghadapkan wajah Sanji padanya lalu mengecup singkat bibir pemuda pirang itu, cukup untuk menyecap pahit manis aroma tembakau yang sudah melekat sekali padanya.

Saat Zoro melepaskan Sanji, dia melihat mata pemuda itu berubah merah. Membuatnya heran. "Kau haus lagi? Bukannya kemarin baru saja minum?"

Sanji menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku baru sadar kalau akhir-akhir ini, sedikit bersemangat saja bisa membuat mataku berubah merah. Robin-_chan_ yang pertama sadar."

"Apa itu tak jadi masalah?"

"Kurasa tidak. Aku tak merasa ada yang berbeda."

"Begitu…" Zoro meraih sisi wajah Sanji hanya untuk selanjutnya mengacak rambut pemuda itu sambil terkekeh. "Tidurlah! _Vampire_ atau bukan, kau tetap butuh istirahat!"

Sanji menggerutu karena rambutnya jadi berantakan, "Kau tidak balik tidur?"

"Tidaklah. Aku di sini sebentar dulu. Nanti aku menyusul." Zoro memandang Sanji yang berjalan ke kamar masih sambil membenahi tatanan rambutnya. Itu membuat Zoro tersenyum. Hidupnya setelah dia menjalin hubungan serius dengan Sanji rasanya jadi lebih menarik. Tak bosan dia menjalani hari dengan menghabiskan waktu untuk memandangi apa yang dilakukan Sanji. Walau interaksi di antara mereka tetap saja dibumbui tendangan atau teriakan pertengkaran yang tidak penting, tapi sekarang itu menjadi bagian yang sangat menyenangkan di setiap harinya.

Dan Zoro tak ingin kehilangan itu semua. Tidak untuk waktu yang sangat lama….

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	4. Chapter 4

"Ho hooooooo~ Jadi ini yang namanya Dressrosa? Ramaaaaai!" Luffy berseru senang saat mereka berlabuh di dermaga. Karena ini adalah event terbuka dan tak terhitung banyaknya kapal bajak laut yang merapat di pelabuhan, Thousand Sunny pun memutuskan untuk bergabung di sana.

"Kapan arena dibuka?" tanya Luffy pada Nami.

"Menutur jadwal, dua hari lagi dan pendaftaran paling lambat sore ini. Jadi sebaiknya kita langsung ke arena saja. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji dan Brook yang akan ikut. Franky, kau yakin tidak mau ikut?"

"Suupppeeerrr yakin. Senjata api tak diijinkan masuk."

"Benar juga. Ya sudah," Nami lalu menyerahkan uang pendaftaran pada Sanji yang dia rasa adalah yang paling 'waras' di antara tiga lainnya, "Tolong ya, Sanji-_kun_."

"Tentu saja, Nami-_swan_! Tak akan kubiarkan mereka menyentuh uang ini." Sanji menyimpan uang itu di saku dalam jasnya. "Ayo kalian semua! Jangan sampai kita telat mendaftar."

"OOOUUUU!" Luffy meninju udara dan berseru penuh semangat.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**ONE PIECE © Oda Eiichiro**

**Final Masquerade © aicchan**

**Family – Friendship - Romance**

**Alternate Reality**

**Vampire Fic**

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Setelah mendaftar dan memperoleh nomor, empat anggota Mugiwara pun meninggalkan Corrida _Colosseum_ yang dipadati oleh bajak laut dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Ada yang penampilannya biasa saja, ada yang unik, ada yang menjulang tinggi sampai ke langit-langit, ada yang badannya menghabiskan tempat untuk sepuluh orang. Tapi karena sudah terlalu sering bertemu wujud-wujud _absurd_ sepanjang perjalanan, tak ada satu pun kru Mugiwara yang menghabiskan waktu untuk keheranan.

"Hei, Sanji, ayo makan! Aku lapar!" Luffy menunjuk ke sebuah restoran.

"TIDAK!" tolak Sanji seketika. "Selama berada di sini kita harus berhemat. Kita tidak tidur di penginapan, kita juga tidak makan di luar. Kau pikir sudah berapa banyak uang yang dikeluarkan Nami-_san_ untuk membeli log pose dan mendaftar di _colosseum_?" Sanji sudah siap saja andai Luffy tetap ngotot dan memaksa agar mereka makan, tapi rupanya sang kapten langsung diam dan menghisap bibirnya ke dalam, tanda kalau dia tak akan bicara lagi.

_Hoo—tumben._

"Lagi pula masakanku pasti lebih enak dari semua restoran di sini. Jadilah anak baik dan kau tidak akan kelaparan."

Luffy menghormat dan berjalan duluan meninggalkan wilayah _colosseum_ yang masih padat.

"Yohohoho~ Sanji-_san_ seperti ibu-ibu yang takut uang belanja bulanannya kurang."

Sanji tak menanggapi. Dia menoleh ke sebelah kirinya dan langsung terkejut karena Zoro ada jauh di ujung jalan. "_MARIMO_! NGAPAIN KAU KE SITU?!" Teriaknya setengah emosi setengah putus asa.

Yang dipanggil berhenti dan menoleh bingung, "Kenapa kalian di sana? Bukannya jalannya ke sini?"

"KE ARAH SANA, _BAKA_!" Sanji menunjuk ke arah depan.

"Oh." Zoro pun berbalik arah menghampiri Sanji.

"Brook, awasi Lu—" Sanji menoleh ke kanannya dan melihat si tengkorak hidup itu tengah bicara dengan seorang gadis dan detik berikutnya Brook terkena tendangan maut telak di mukanya. Sanji hanya berdiri diam melihat Brook jatuh tersungkur di sampingnya. Buyar sudah keinginan Sanji agar Brook mengawasi Luffy.

Syukurlah mereka akhirnya bisa pulang dengan selamat ke Sunny tanpa terjadi insiden lanjutan.

.

#

.

Sanji terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Suara keramaian di Dressrosa membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Dia sudah terbiasa dimanja suara ombak yang tenang di setiap malamnya, jadi mendengar keriuhan seperti ini sungguh mengganggunya. Perlahan dia memindah lengan Zoro yang sedari tadi memeluknya lalu mengambil sebuah selimut tipis yang teronggok di lantai. Sanji memakai selimut itu dan berdiri di depan jendela. Dari ketinggian seperti ini dia bisa melihat suasana kota yang gegap gempita seolah yang akan berlangsung esok lusa adalah sebuah festival.

Merapatkan selimutnya, Sanji duduk di sofa, memandang ke kejauhan dalam diam. Dari ruang pengawas ini juga dia bisa melihat kalau Brook dan Franky ada di dermaga, sedang minum-minum entah dengan orang dari kelompok mana.

_Jadi kau, yang membuat seluruh selku seperti mendidih, bocah?_

Sanji terhenyak dari duduknya. Dia memandang ke sekeliling ruangan, tapi tak ada orang selain Zoro di sana.

_Tak kusangka masih tersisa yang sepertimu. Ini akan jadi menarik._

Mendadak Sanji merasa suhu udara di sana menurun drastis, bahkan napasnya berubah menjadi embun putih saat dihembuskan.

_Aku menunggumu… bocah._

Sanji terkejut saat Zoro tiba-tiba terduduk. Sandai Kitetsu tergenggam di tangannya, bergetar buas seperti dulu.

"Ada siapa barusan?" Zoro menghampiri Sanji setelah Sandai Kitetsu kembali tenang. "Wajahmu pucat. _Cook_, ada siapa tadi?"

Sanji menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi rasanya… ada yang mengawasi… dari jauh."

Meletakkan Sandai di sampingnya, Zoro merangkul pundak Sanji, terkejut karena suhu dingin yang dia rasa, padahal _vampire_ itu baru saja meminum darahnya. Tak hanya itu, seluruh tubuh Sanji bergetar hebat, "_Cook_…"

Tangan Sanji erat mencengkram kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dia tak bicara apa-apa dan membiarkan Zoro mengusap-usap punggungnya, perlahan membuat Sanji merasa nyaman lagi.

"Aneh… padahal sejak kau mulai meminum darahku, Kitetsu tak pernah berontak seperti ini lagi." Zoro mengecup sisi kepala Sanji, "Kembalilah tidur!" mereka berdua pun kembali ke tempat di mana tadi mereka berbaring.

Zoro menyimpan lagi Sandai Kitetsu dan rebahan di sebelah Sanji. Walau sedikit terkejut, dia memeluk Sanji yang merapat padanya. Sungguh ini adalah malam yang aneh.

.

#

.

"AKHIRNYAAAAA!" Luffy berseru lantang di depan _colosseum_. Hari yang dinanti akhirnya tiba dan pertarungan di Corrida _Colosseum_ pun dimulai.

"Berjuanglah kalian! Kami mendukung dari tribun penonton!" Usopp menepuk pundak Luffy.

"Aku yakin kalian menang. Jangan sampai terluka, ya. Aku bawa perlengkapan seadanya sih," kata Chopper.

"Berrrrjuanglah kalian semua! Kalian semua suuppeerrrr kerrrren!" Franky berpose seperti biasa dan menekan tombol di hidungnya hingga kini rambutnya berubah jadi panjang dan terjalin dalam kepangan. Tak ada yang mau berkomentar.

Keempat kru Mugiwara yang ikut serta pun masuk ke dalam _colosseum_ dan mengikuti aba-aba dari panitia di sana hingga mereka sampai ke ruang tunggu.

"Jadi kita semua ada di blok yang berbeda. Yohohohoho… bisa jadi aku harus melawanmu, Luffy-_san_." Brook memakai nomor dadanya.

"Jangan sungkan. Aku tak mau kau mengalah kalau sampai kita bertemu di arena nanti."

"Yohohoho~ kalau itu maumu."

Zoro juga memakai nomor dadanya. Dia di blok A, Sanji di D, Luffy di B dan Brook di C. Mereka tak bisa meremehkan lawan di sini. Walau hanya beberapa, Zoro tahu kalau di antara peserta ada yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa. Lengah sedikit, mereka bisa kehilangan nyawa.

Tak lama, babak penyisihan Blok A pun di mulai. Babak pertama ini memakai sistem _Battle_ _Royale_. Siapa yang bertahan paling akhir, dialah yang melaju ke babak berikutnya. Setiap blok akan diambil empat orang dan Zoro memastikan dia akan jadi salah satunya. Zoro meninggalkan ruang tunggu dan bergabung dengan peserta Blok A yang lain….

Sanji duduk bersama Luffy dan Brook, menatap layar besar di dinding yang akan menayangkan secara langsung pertarungan di arena.

"Zoroooo! Berjuanglaaaaah!" seru Luffy walau dukungannya itu jelas tak akan terdengar oleh Zoro.

Sanji menyalakan rokoknya dan memandang layar dalam diam. Kesempatan itu dia pakai untuk mennganalisa tempat pertarungan di _colosseum_. Arenanya berbentuk bulat dan dikelilingi air. Tribun penonton mengelilingi tempat itu dengan atap terbuka, menampakkan langit biru yang cerah sedikit berawan.

Saat itu Sanji merasa ada yang mengawasi mereka, dia pun menoleh dan melihat seseorang jauh di belakang sana, mengintip dari balik sebuah pilar batu yang menjulang tinggi menyangga langit-langit. Tapi Sanji tak merasakan hawa berbahaya dari sosok berambut hijau di sana. Tak mau buang waktu, Sanji pun kembali memandang layar.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti ikut, Mugiwara-_ya_."

Tiga anggota bajak laut Mugiwara serentak menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang pemuda yang tampak familiar dengan topi dan jubah hitam panjang juga menyandang sebuah pedang yang sangat panjang.

"AH!" Luffy langsung berdiri. "Kamu kan… Tra… Trafa… Torao!"

Sanji hanya diam, sudah pasrah pada kapasitas otak Luffy yang entah bagaimana bisa menemukan singkatan nama orang kalau nama itu terlalu panjang untuknya.

Yang bernama Trafalgar Law itu tak bereaksi karena namanya berubah menjadi aneh.

"Senangnya bisa bertemu denganmu! Kapan dulu itu aku tak sempat berterima kasih karena kau menolongku." Seru Luffy.

"Menolong, Luffy-_san_?" Tanya Brook.

"OU! Torao ini yang merawat luka-lukaku setelah perang lalu. Kalau tak ada dia, mungkin aku bakal mati."

"Tak perlu berterima kasih. Aku melakukan itu hanya karena terbawa suasana saja. Tak perlu kau pikirkan."

"Tapi tetap saja kau menyelamatkan aku," kata Luffy. "O iya, ini _nakama_-ku. Sanji dan Brook.

"Yohohoho~ kita bertemu saat di Sabaody, kan? Terima kasih sudah menolong Luffy-_san_."

Sanji hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja sebagai sapaan.

"Torao, apa kau ikut pertandingan ini?"

Law menggeleng, "Aku panitia di sini. Corrida _Colosseum_ dijalankan oleh keluargaku."

"Eh?" Luffy memiringkan kepalanya.

"Keluarga? Bukannya ini diadakan oleh keluarga Donquixote?" Sanji mulai tertarik.

Law mengangguk, "_Heart Pirate_ adalah bagian dari keluarga Donquixote."

Mereka belum mengobrol lama sampai terdengar suara melengking dari luar ruang tunggu.

"SEEEEENCHOOOOUU!"

Dan muncullah dua sosok manusia dan seekor beruang yang memakai seragam ber-_Jolly Roger_ _Heart Pirate_.

"Seeeenchooouu~ Tolong jangan suka menghilang tiba-tiba seperti iniii…" si beruang langsung memeluk Law dari belakang dengan berlinang air mata. Mendadak sosok Law yang tampak tinggi menjadi mini dalam pelukan si beruang.

"BEPO! JANGAN MONOPOLI SENCHOU!" dua lainnya tak mau kalah dan ikut menerjang Law.

Luffy tertawa bersama Brook, sedang Sanji tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

TAK! TAK! TAK!

Tiga anggota _Heart Pirate_ itu langsung tersungkur di lantai dengan benjolan besar di kepala mereka. Law mengabaikan tiga anggotanya dan kembali memandang tiga di depannya. "Mereka anggotaku, Shachi, Penguin dan Bepo."

"Halo…" tiga _Heart Pirate_ yang masih tersungkur di lantai bersamaan mengangkat sebelah tangan mereka sebagai sapaan dadakan.

"Beruangnya…. Sungguhan bisa bicara!" Luffy memandang beruang bernama Bepo itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Su-_sumimasen_!" Bepo langsung terpuruk semakin dalam membuat aura hitam di sekelilingnya tampak kasat mata.

"Bepo! Kuatkan dirimu, Bepo!" Shachi dan Penguin berusaha menghibur beruang putih itu.

_… __Kelompok yang ramai._ Batin Sanji, meniupkan asap rokoknya begitu saja.

**Perepereperepere~ Perepereperepere~ **

Perhatian semua di sana tertuju pada suara _denden mushi_ yang jujur kadang membuat mereka merasa geli. Law megeluarkan sebuah _baby_ _denden mushi_ dari balik jubahnya.

"Aku harus pergi." ujar pemuda itu.

"OU! Sampai jumpa Torao!" Luffy melambai pada Law yang berlalu dari sana, diiringi oleh tiga anggotanya.

"Shishishishi… tak kusangka bisa bertemu dengannya lagi." Luffy kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Begitu juga dengan Sanji dan Brook. "Boleh tidak aku undang dia ke Sunny? Aku benar-benar berhutang nyawa padanya."

"Undang saja. Nanti aku buatkan makanan spesial untuknya."

"Yohohoho… Aku akan nyanyikan lagu baruku nanti."

"YAAAY! Kalian memang yang terbaik!"

Melihat tingkah Luffy yang benar-benar polos dan naif, Sanji berani bertaruh kalau Luffy sama sekali tak menyadari pandangan mematikan yang sedari tadi mengelilingi mereka. Sepertinya bajak laut dengan _bounty_ senilai empat ratus juta berry bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa di arena ini.

Setelah itu perhatian Sanji teralih oleh suara teriakan yang membahana. Pandangannya kembali ke layar yang kini memperlihatkan tribun penonton dan juga kursi khusus para tamu undangan.

_Ah… Mihawk juga datang rupanya. _Sanji melihat seorang pria dengan topi besar duduk di sebelah pria lain yang mengenakan mantel bulu berwarna pink, cukup untuk membuat Sanji terdiam sejenak.

"Itu kan si _Taka no Me_. Sedang apa dia di sini?"

"Yohohoho~ dia kan _Shichibukai_ juga, mungkin dia teman baik Doflamingo ini?"

"Mana mungkin. Biar sesama _Shichibukai_, aku tak pernah dengar kalau hubungan di antara mereka sehangat sahabat karib." Ujar Sanji.

"Orang-orang aneh ya, _Shichibukai_ itu." Luffy duduk bersila dan kembali memandang ke layar.

Begitu juga dengan Sanji. Sekilas dia bisa melihat para _nakama_-nya duduk di tingkat ke dua tribun berbentuk lingkaran yang mengelilingi arena.

"Oooohh! Dimulai! Dimulaaaai! Zoro! HAJAR MEREKA SEMUAAA!"

.

#

.

Matahari mulai terbenam saat babak pertama blok C selesai. Zoro, Luffy dan Brook semua lolos ke babak berikutnya. Babak penyisihan blok D akan dilaksanakan setelah arena dibersihkan dari sisa kerusuhan blok sebelumnya yang memakan waktu hampir dua jam.

Sanji kini sendiri di ruang tunggu lain yang terletak dekat dengan arena bersama dengan peserta di blok D. Sebagian besar dari mereka merutuk karena mereka harus bertarung di malam hari, namun bagi Sanji, malam sama terangnya dengan siang. Karena dia bosan, Sanji menyusuri lorong yang terhubung dengan arena, dari ujung sana, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas penonton yang memadati tribun, terutama dua wanita cantik yang selalu dia puja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nami dan Robin.

Walau Sanji yakin seratus persen kalau dia hanya butuh si maniak pedang itu, Sanji tetap tak kuasa menolak pesona para wanita. Baginya sosok wanita itu bagaikan sosok suci yang hanya boleh dia lihat tapi tak boleh dia sentuh.

Mata Sanji menyapu tribun penonton, di sana dia masih melihat dua _Shichibukai_ duduk berdampingan. Yang bernama Doflamingo tampak bicara dengan seorang komentator yang tadi Sanji tahu kalau namanya adalah Diamante salah satu dari _Elite Officer_ di keluarga Donquixote. Dan di sebelah Doflamingo ada pria lain yang memakai mantel bulu mirip dengan milik Doflamingo hanya berbeda warna.

Sanji kembali ke ruang tunggu dan menghisap sebatang rokok. Seharian ini dia hampir habis satu bungkus, padahal sejak dia dan Zoro menjalin hubungan, Sanji sadar dia jadi tak begitu sering merokok, walau tetap saja sehari paling tidak dia habiskan lima batang….

Rokok Sanji baru berkurang sedikit sebelum akhirnya panggilan untuk peserta Blok D pun terdengar nyaring. Mematikan rokoknya di dinding batu itu, Sanji membiarkan peserta lain berjalan duluan. Dia merasa seperti kurcaci di antara raksasa, tapi itu sama sekali tak menciutkan nyalinya.

"Sanjiiiii! Semangaaaaat!"

Sanji menoleh ke arah _nakama_-nya dan melihat Luffy, Zoro dan Brook sudah bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Sanji-_kun_! Ganbatte!"

Mendengar suara Nami, rasanya semangat Sanji jadi bertambah. Dia pun memberikan cium jauh pada gadis itu. Dan begitu melihat muka masam Zoro, Sanji menjulurkan lidahnya lalu terkekeh karena Zoro makin tampak cemberut.

Lalu dua komentator pun mulai menjelaskan peraturan pertandingan. Pada dasarnya hanya satu, 'Kalahkan Semua Musuhmu!'. Kalau mati berarti orang itu sedang sial, kalau selamat berarti dia punya keberuntungan tinggi, kalau tercebur ke dalam air, doakan saja dia masih bisa muncul ke permukaan.

Sanji memasukkan kedua tanganya ke dalam saku celana. Tangan seorang koki adalah bagian tubuh paling berharga, Sanji tak akan mempertaruhkannya dalam pertarungan, seberat apapun itu. Kali ini dia harus fokus untuk memenangkan babak ini, dia tak ingin mempermalukan nama bajak laut Mugiwara… dan dia tak ingin mengecewakan kaptennya.

.

#

.

"Selamat atas lolosnya kalian ke babak selanjutnya!" Usopp mengawali _kanpai_ mereka yang pertama setelah semua kembali ke Sunny.

"Kalian semua hebat! Hebat! Aku sampai terharu… huhuhuhu…"

"FRANKY! Jangan malah menangis donk! Harusnya kau senang, kan!" Nami mendelik pada Franky yang sibuk menghapus air matanya yang sudah mirip dengan air mancur.

"MAKAAAAAAN!" Seru Luffy saat Sanji keluar dari dapur dengan membawa piring yang sangat besar di kedua tangannya. "DAGIIIIING!"

Sanji membawa turun piring yang berisi potongan daging yang sangat tipis hingga nyaris transparan. Daging itu ditata melingkari sebuah mangkuk berisi saus beraroma manis pedas, begitu rapi dan bertumpuk tinggi, dihiasi dengan potongan lemon segar dan sayuran lain.

"Ini cantik sekali. Jadi sayang kalau dimakan." ujar Robin.

"Membangkitkan selera makan, bukan?" Sanji meletakkan dua piring itu di rumput, "Masih ada lagi di dapur, makanlah yang ini dulu!"

"MAKAAAAN!" Luffy pun dengan brutalnya memindah sekian tumpuk daging ke dalam piringnya.

Saat Sanji kembali ke dapur, Zoro mengikutinya. Walau coba disembunyikan, Zoro tahu ada yang salah dengan _vampire_ itu. Menutup pintu dapur, dia menghampiri Sanji yang berdiri di dekat meja.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sanji mengepalkan tangannya, "Tak tahu. Sejak tadi rasanya tak tenang."

"_Cook_…" Zoro menyentuh kepalan tangan Sanji dan merasa kalau tubuh pemuda itu dingin, jauh lebih dingin dari biasa. "Apa kau merasa diawasi seperti kemarin itu?"

"Lebih dari itu… rasanya ada yang siap membunuhku kapan pun aku lengah."

Zoro memeluk Sanji dari belakang dan mencium leher pemuda itu, "Kau mau minum di kota setelah ini? Mungkin bisa sedikit mengalihkan pikiranmu."

"… Kurasa bukan ide yang buruk."

"Bagus. Sekarang bersantailah! Kau tak mau membuat mereka cemas, kan? Ini perayaan, jangan rusak suasana…"

Itu membuat Sanji tersenyum, "Tuan pendekar sekarang sudah jadi _mood maker_? Ini keajaiban."

"_Urusai_!" Zoro menghadapkan wajah Sanji dan mencium pemuda itu. Tak hanya mencium, tapi lebih tepatnya mencumbu. Dia memeluk pinggang Sanji yang membalas sentuhannya tanpa ragu. Sungguh rasanya tak pernah cukup untuk menikmati kehangatan Sanji, menyecap aroma tembakau, mencium wangi _cologne_, merasakan tubuh ramping yang begitu kokoh. Semua dalam diri Sanji, memabukkan untuk Zoro. Jauh lebih memabukkan dari alkohol yang memang hampir tak bisa membuatnya hilang kewarasan. Memang hanya Sanji yang mampu membuat Zoro membuang jauh akal sehatnya dan membiarkan dirinya terseret dalam pesona sang koki.

.

Seperti rencana, setelah perayaan di Sunny selesai, Zoro dan Sanji meninggalkan kapal untuk menikmati malam di kota. Babak kedua akan dilaksanakan lusa, jadi mereka punya waktu untuk memulihkan diri dan tentu saja, sedikit bersenang-senang.

"Kau tahu di mana bar-nya?" tanya Sanji, jelas sangsi pada kemampuan Zoro untuk mengingat jalan.

"Ku kira ada di ujung jalan sebelah sana," Zoro menunjuk ke arah kirinya.

"Yosh! Berarti ke kanan. Ayo!"

"OI!" protes Zoro saat tangannya ditarik oleh Sanji.

Mereka berjalan menembus kerumunan orang yang masih memadati kota walau hari sudah larut.

"Ya ampun… ternyata penyakit buta arahmu benar-benar belum sembuh."

Zoro spontan menoleh ke belakang, sedikit meninggikan pandangannya dan dia melihat sosok gadis yang sangat dia kenal, melayang dengan membawa payung berwarna merah, abai pada fakta kalau sekarang sudah malam. Rambut panjang berwarna pink tergerai panjang, bergoyang seirama dengan gaunnya yang berwarna hitam bercampur ungu lembut. "Pero—"

"Ah~ Gadis cantik dari Thriller Bark. Sungguh sebuah anugerah surga bisa bertemu denganmu di sini," Sanji berlutut dengan sebelah kakinya, mengatupkan tangan kiri di dada dan menjulurkan tangan lainnya pada Perona, hanya untuk kemudian dipaksa berdiri oleh Zoro.

Perona mencoba untuk tidak peduli pada reaksi Sanji barusan dan gadis itu memandang Zoro, "Kenapa mukamu seperti itu?"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Zoro.

"Terserah aku mau ada di mana. Bukan urusanmu juga, kan." Perona memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal.

Sanji tersenyum jahil pada Zoro, "Sepertinya ada yang merindukanmu, Tuan. Bagaimana kalau kau temani dia?"

Mendengar itu, Zoro memandang Sanji penuh rasa tidak percaya.

"Siapa juga yang rindu padanya? Seperti kurang kerjaan saja." Seru Perona dengan suara tinggi namun gadis itu tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "A-aku hanya… aku hanya sedang menganggur, jadi aku kemari ingin menonton pertandingan, ternyata kau jadi peserta. Apa boleh buat, aku jadi mendukungmu."

_Tsundere_. Batin Sanji.

Zoro memandang gadis yang tinggal di Kuraigana bersamanya dan Mihawk selama dua tahun. "Kau datang bersama _Taka no Me_?"

"Ya tentu saja! Kau pikir siapa yang harus hidup dengannya yang seperti es batu itu? _Negative Hollow_ pun rasanya tidak berefek pada dia. Menyebalkan."

_Mihawk… kami respek padamu_. Zoro dan Sanji membatin bersamaan.

"Padahal kalau ada kau, di sana jadi lumayan ramai, paling tidak kau selalu bereaksi menyenangkan kalau terkena _Negative Hollow_-ku."

"JANGAN INGATKAN AKU!" seru Zoro emosi.

Tapi Sanji justru tertarik, "Oh… jadi si mata satu ini jadi mainanmu di sana, nona manis? Bisa kau ceritakan padaku selengkapnya?"

"OI!"

Cuek pada protes Zoro, Perona melayang ke dekat Sanji, "Aku akan cerita kalau kau buatkan aku coklat hangat dan camilan manis."

"Tentu saja, nona. Apapun keinginanmu, akan aku kabulkan."

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu besok aku mampir ke kapal kalian, ya?!_ Bai bai~_" dan Perona pun melayang menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang.

"Ah… gadis manis memang menyegarkan suasana. Perona-_chan_~ aku tunggu kedatanganmu be—AH!" Sanji mengusap belakang kepalanya yang barusan dihantam kepalan tangan Zoro. "Kau itu… brutal."

"Salahmu." Ujar Zoro, jelas kesal luar biasa.

Sanji menarik baju Zoro dan tanpa peringatan, dia mencium bibir pemuda itu sekilas dan langsung melepaskannya lagi. "Kau masih belum puas juga walau kau tahu aku milikmu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tak suka kau masih menggoda wanita."

"Tapi kau tak keberatan dengan Nami-_san_ dan Robin-_chan_."

"Karena mereka _nakama_. Aku tahu kau tak melihat mereka lebih dari itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih keberatan kalau aku memuji wanita lain? Kau yang paling tahu aku tak pernah tertarik secara seksual pada mereka. Harusnya kau khawatir kalau aku mulai menggoda lelaki lain."

Sungguh ingin rasanya Sanji tertawa melihat wajah Zoro saat itu. Tapi karena tak tega, Sanji mengentuh sisi wajah Zoro dan berbisik.

"Tenang saja, tak akan ada yang bisa menyaingimu."

Zoro memandang pemuda di hadapannya. Kesal, tapi sekaligus ingin menyeretnya dan mengunci diri dalam kamar. Untunglah dia masih bisa menahan diri, saat ini dia ingin menyenangkan Sanji, bukan menyuruhnya menuruti apa yang Zoro mau. Zoro pun mengajak Sanji untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang tertunda.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, mereka berdua dikejutkan oleh sebuah hawa dingin yang membuat bulu kudung mereka meremang. Detik berikutnya Zoro menyambar pinggang Sanji dan mendorongnya hingga mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah lorong sempit yang gelap. Keduanya saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum melompat tinggi ke atap bangunan terdekat.

_Badanku terasa ringan._

Zoro mendarat di sebelah Sanji. Keduanya jelas merasa ada yang mengawasi mereka, kali ini dari jarak dekat. Tapi siapa dan dari mana… mereka tak tahu. Suara keramaian kota seolah menghilang, mereka memfokuskan diri untuk menemukan siapa pun yang mengintai mereka.

Dengan gerak refleks yang sudah terlatih, Zoro menghunus dua belah pedangnya dan seketika beradu dengan sebuah pendang hitam panjang yang sangat familiar baginya. Yoru!

Zoro memandang penyerangnya dan dia pun beradu pandang dengan Mihawk. "Kau…" tak sempat dia berkata banyak, tubuhnya sudah terpelanting karena tenaga Mihawk yang luar biasa.

"Zo—!" Sanji pun tak sempat bereaksi saat sebuah tendangan melayang dan telak mengenai perutnya.

Keduanya tersungkur bersisian di atap gedung yang jauh dari tempat mereka berada tadi. Zoro langsung berdiri dan menyiagakan pedangnya lagi. Sanji berdiri di sebelahnya, memegangi perutnya. "Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Zoro.

"Ah… tapi kurasa dua tiga rusukku patah, mungkin."

Zoro memandang sosok Mihawk di kejauhan dan dia melihat pria itu ada bersama orang lain. Sosok yang tampak begitu mencolok di arena tadi. Tak lain dia adalah Donquixote Doflamingo, _Shichibukai_ penyelenggara turnamen berhadiah Mera Mera no Mi.

Sadar kalau dua orang itu sama sekali tak tampak berniat bicara baik-baik, Zoro dan Sanji memasang siaga dan itu tak sia-sia karena mereka berhasil menahan serangan kedua yang datang secepat kilat. Zoro menahan bilah Yoru dengan sempurna walau tetap saja dia masih butuh tenaga ekstra kalau ingin memukul mundur Mihawk. Sanji sendiri berhasil menahan tendangan Doflamingo dengan sebelah kakinya meski nyeri terasa karena perbedaan kekuatan terasa jelas.

"Fuffuffuu… menarik sekali kalian, bocah-bocah." Doflamingo menyeringai, "Seperti katamu, Mihawk. Mereka menarik." Dia melesatkan tangannya dan langsung mecengkram leher Sanji.

"_Cook_!" Zoro tak bisa berbuat banyak karena tanpa bisa dia lawan, Mihawk menjatuhkannya ke tanah dan menahan gerakannya dengan sempurna. Zoro memandang tajam Mihawk dan dia terkejut saat melihat mata Mihawk berubah semerah darah, persis seperti mata Sanji. Padahal seingat Zoro, warna mata Mihawk tidak seperti itu. Zoro beralih pada Doflamingo, karena pria itu memakai kacamata, Zoro tak bisa melihat warna matanya, tapi dengan jelas dia bisa melihat sepasang taring tajam di deretan gigi _Shichibukai_ itu.

"Kalian…"

"_Vam… vampire…_" Sanji berusaha melepaskan tangan Doflamingo, tapi itu percuma.

Doflamingo melirik pada Mihawk, "Bagaimana menurutmu? Layak? Atau kita habisi mereka di sini?"

Sanji berhadapan dengan Doflamingo yang menatapnya dari balik lensa kacamata yang berwarna hitam.

_Bocah._

Sanji terkejut saat suara familiar itu menggema dalam kepalanya. Suara yang dia dengar di malam pertama mereka tiba di Dressrosa ini, "K-kau…"

_Aku bisa mengendalikanmu sesuka yang aku mau. Aku bisa membuatmu membunuh si Pirate Hunter ini. Aku bisa membuatmu membunuh semua nakama-mu."_

Mendengar itu, Sanji mencengkram sebelah lengan Doflamingo dengan kedua tangannya, mencoba melepaskan diri. "Tak akan… aku biarkan…" mata Sanji berubah merah sempurna, "itu terjadi!" dia menendang lengan Doflamingo hingga menimbulkan bunyi derak mengerikan dan tangan pria bermantel itu tertekuk ke arah yang janggal. Sanji langsung melompat menjauh.

Agaknya reaksi itu membuat Mihawk dan Doflamingo terkejut. Kesempatan itu dipakai dengan baik oleh Zoro untuk meloloskan diri dari Mihawk. Dia melompat mundur dan berhenti di sisi Sanji.

Tak disangka oleh mereka, hawa di sekitar Mihawk dan Doflamingo mendadak berubah drastis. Aura mengancam yang sedari tadi mencekik mereka, kini menghilang sama sekali.

"Rupanya kita masih punya junior, Mihawk. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Doflamingo berkacak pinggang.

Mihawk pun menurunkan pedang hitamnya, "Mereka tak mengecewakan."

Bingung, Zoro dan Sanji saling berpandangan.

"T-tunggu dulu. Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Sanji, raut wajahnya jelas tampak bingung. "Kalian berdua… _vampire_ kan?"

"Itu benar. Kami berdua _vampire_ yang usianya sudah berlipat kali dari usia kalian." Ujar Mihawk. "Beberapa waktu lalu aku merasakan 'kehadiran' salah satu _vampire_ yang sama seperti kami."

Dua pria itu melompat ringan dan mendarat di depan mereka, membuat Zoro sadar kalau mereka sedari tadi ada di jarak yang cukup jauh tapi tak bicara dengan suara yang lebih keras dari biasa.

"Sama… seperti kalian?" Sanji memandang dua pria di hadapannya. "Maksudmu…."

Doflamingo mencengkram kepala Sanji, "Ini bukan hal yang bisa dibicarakan di tempat seperti ini, bocah. Ikut aku ke kediaman Donquixote dan kami akan jawab semua pertanyaanmu. Tentang siapa kau sebenarnya."

Sekali lagi Sanji dan Zoro bertukar pandang.

Sanji, yang selama ini masih menyimpan sejuta pertanyaan tentang jadi dirinya, tak kuasa menolak tawaran yang tak disangka ini. Zoro, yang mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sanji, memberi anggukan kecil pada _vampire_ berambut pirang itu.

"… Baiklah. Kami ikut kalian."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	5. Chapter 5

Sanji dan Zoro duduk di sebuah ruangan luas yang penuh dengan perabot mewah. Rasanya guci di sudut ruangan itu harganya jauh lebih mahal dari harga leher mereka. Dua orang pelayan menyajikan teh dan juga _tray_ bertumpuk tiga berisi kue-kue manis berhias cantik.

Di hadapan mereka duduk Doflamingo dan di sisi kanan ada Mihawk yang duduk di sofa tunggal.

"Jadi…" Doflamingo mengambil cangkir di meja yang tampak menjadi gelas miniatur di tangannya yang besar. "Hubunganmu dengan si Zoro ini baru saja terjalin?"

"Ya. Baru dalam hitungan bulan."

Mihawk pun meminum tehnya, "Kau masih muda… masih sangat muda tapi kau beruntung sudah menemukan pasanganmu. Tapi kurasa kau tak tahu konsekuensi dalam hubungan kalian. Baik dan buruknya."

Sanji terdiam. Begitu pun dengan Zoro.

"Selalu saja bertele-tele, Mihawk. Bilang saja pada si Zoro ini kalau mulai saat ini, dia akan menemani Sanji dalam keabadian."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**ONE PIECE © Oda Eiichiro**

**Final Masquerade © aicchan**

**Family – Friendship - Romance**

**Alternate Reality**

**Vampire Fic**

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Matahari mulai mengintip di ufuk timur. Sanji dan Zoro berjalan kembali ke Thousand Sunny setelah sekian jam sesi tanya jawab dengan Mihawk juga Doflamingo. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam, memang banyak jawaban yang mereka dapat, tapi makin banyak juga pertanyaan baru yang bermunculan.

"Aaaaah!" frustasi, Sanji berjongkok dan mengacak rambutnya. "Rasanya kepalaku mau pecah!"

Zoro berdiri di samping _vampire_ itu. "Kau benar… terlalu banyak informasi membuat kepalaku penuh."

Sanji melirik Zoro yang wajahnya tetap saja datar. Lalu dia meraih jemari Zoro, "… Kau… tidak komentar tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh Doflamingo?"

"Yang mana? Dia mengatakan banyak hal."

Sanji mengerutkan keningnya, "Tentu saja… tentang kau, aku… dan keabadian."

Mendengar itu, Zoro terdiam sejenak. Dia memandang garis cakrawala yang mulai berubah terang. "Itu mengejutkanku. Sungguh. Tapi apa boleh buat. Kau dan aku terlanjur terikat dan aku tak bermaksud memutuskan ikatan itu." Zoro ikut berjongkok di samping Sanji dan dia menepuk kepala pemuda itu, "Kita sama-sama tak tahu apapun tentang hal ini sampai barusan saja, jadi kurasa percuma juga kalau kau menyalahkan diri."

Sanji memandang Zoro lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak pemuda itu tanpa bersuara.

Zoro merangkul pundak Sanji, "Sekarang pikirkan saja bagaimana cara menyampaikan pada Luffy kalau kita tak bisa lagi ikut turnamen ini."

Mereka berpandangan dan Sanji pun mengangguk, "Kau benar. Tapi kurasa dia akan mengerti."

Kemudian mereka berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju dermaga.

.

.

"Eeeeehhh! Kalian tak bisa melanjutkan turnamen? Kenapaaa?" Luffy tampak kecewa tapi langsung bahagia lagi melihat sepiring daging besar tersaji di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah bilang tadi, Doflamingo dan Mihawk setuju untuk melatihku karena biar bagaimana pun, aku masih belum matang dan belum bisa mengendalikan insting _vampire_-ku dengan baik."

Untuk yang lain, Sanji menyajikan sandwich sebagai pengganjal perut karena dia belum sempat membuat sarapan karena setibanya Sunny, Zoro menyuruh semuanya berkumpul di dapur dan membahas hal yang mereka bicarakan dengan Mihawk dan Doflamingo.

Robin meminum teh di cangkirnya, "Tak kusangka dua dari _Shichibukai_ adalah _vampire_ seperti Sanji-_san_."

"Aku juga tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan _vampire_ sepertiku," Sanji berdiri bersandar pada konter dapur. "Aku mendapat banyak sekali pelajaran dari mereka. Tentang kekuatanku, tentang kemampuanku, tentang… Zoro."

"Zoro?"

Semua serentak memandang pada si pemuda berambut hijau yang duduk di sofa panjang.

"Kenapa dengan Zoro?" tanya Luffy. "Dia jadi _vampire_ juga?" tanyanya lagi, masih mengunyah daging yang disiapkan Sanji spesial untuknya.

"Bukan," ujar Sanji. "Zoro tetap manusia hanya saja… kini dia memiliki beberapa keistimewaan bangsa _vampire_. Tubuhnya akan memiliki kekuatan dan kecepatan para _vampire_."

"Yang seperti itu masih bisa lebih kuat lagi?" Usopp memandang ahli pedang di kapal mereka.

"Selain itu…" Sanji diam sebentar, sekilas melirik Zoro yang mengangguk padanya, "Selain itu Zoro juga akan memiliki keistimewaan _vampire_ yang diberi usia hidup yang sangat panjang."

Kali ini semua memandang ke arah Zoro yang tampak tenang menikmati sandwich.

"Maksudmu… abadi?" Robin kembali memandang Sanji.

"Ya." Sanji menghela napas. "Dan aku butuh menceritakan sesuatu yang selama ini tak kalian tahu. Alasan kenapa aku menolak untuk meminum darah kalian adalah bukan hanya karena kalian adalah _nakama_-ku, tapi sejujurnya… walau menggoda, aroma darah kalian sama sekali tak membangkitkan seleraku." Sanji melipat tangan di dada. "Sejak lama… sejak pertama Luffy datang ke Baratie, seluruh inderaku sudah terpusat pada seseorang di sana."

"… Zoro…" gumam Nami.

Sanji mengangguk. "Aku yang dulu tak tahu kenapa dan hanya mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk mengacuhkan semua itu, membohongi diriku sendiri dan juga kalian. Dan aku baru tahu dari Mihawk dan Doflamingo bahwa itu adalah satu keistimewaan bangsa _vampire_ sepertiku, yang tak takluk di bawah sinar matahari. Kami ditakdirkan untuk memiliki seorang pasangan yang akan mendampingi kami dalam keabadian ini. Pasangan itu disebut dengan '_mate'_, mortal yang darahnya menjadi penyambung hidup kami."

Dapur itu mendadak senyap. Luffy pun sampai lupa mengunyah daging di mulutnya.

Keheningan itu pecah oleh suara Robin, "Lalu… bagaimana dengan pertumbuhanmu? Kau akan terus bertumbuh seperti manusia?"

Sekali lagi Sanji menggeleng, "_Vampire_ yang sudah terikat dengan seorang _mate_ tak akan bertumbuh lagi. Ini adalah fase di mana kehidupan kami sudah sempurna."

"Lalu, apa kau sudah tahu dari mana asalmu? Maksudku… kau baru sadar dirimu adalah _vampire_ saat usiamu enam tahun, kan? Apa Doflamingo atau Mihawk kenal dengan orang tuamu… itu pun kalau _vampire_ memiliki orang tua…" Chopper segera merasa kalau dia salah bicara begitu melihat Zoro menghampiri Sanji.

"Kau tak harus ceritakan itu," Zoro berbisik pada Sanji.

"Tapi mereka berhak untuk tahu…. Mereka harus tahu…."

Zoro menggenggam jemari Sanji, "Biar aku yang bicara."

Semua yang berada di dapur tak ada yang menginterupsi saat Zoro mulai bicara. Mereka pun tak tahu harus berkomentar apa begitu tahu bagaimana seorang _vampire_ seperti Sanji lahir ke dunia ini. Mereka sama halnya dengan manusia biasa, tumbuh dalam rahim seorang ibu selama sembilan bulan. Hanya saja proses kelahiran mereka harus merengut nyawa sang ibu dan menjadikan darah wanita itu sebagai makanan pertama….

Air mata mengalir deras di wajah Nami, jangan tanya bagaimana reaksi Franky. Chopper langsung melompat dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sanji, memeluk kaki pemuda itu seraya berucap maaf. Usopp dan Brook duduk terdiam, tak bisa berkata apapun. Robin tetap tenang walah jelas dia terguncang. Luffy sendiri langsung berdiri meninggalkan daging di piringnya. Dia menghampiri Sanji dan memandang wajah pemuda itu.

"Ne, Sanji…" Luffy tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Sanji. "Kau tak salah apa-apa. Kau tak meminta dilahirkan seperti itu. Siapa pun… apapun kau… kau tetap _nakama_ kami. Tak akan ada yang berubah. Sudah pernah aku bilang, kan? Selamanya kau akan menjadi _nakama_ kami."

Setitik air mata lolos dan mengalir bisu di wajah Sanji. Dia memeluk Luffy, merasakan kehangatan dari kaptennya membuat dia merasa nyaman. "Terima kasih, Luffy… Kalian semua…"

.

"Di mana Sanji-_kun_?" tanya Nami saat hanya Zoro yang kembali ke dapur. Setelah selesai dengan cerita tadi, tak ada yang tak melihat wajah Sanji yang masih tampak terguncang, jadi Zoro membawa Sanji keluar sejenak.

"Kusuruh dia tidur. Kurasa dia butuh itu sekarang."

Nami mengangguk setuju.

Luffy meletakkan gelas besarnya yang tadi terisi es teh, "Jadi setelah ini kalian tak bisa melanjutkan turnamen?"

"Mihawk dan Doflamingo bilang saat ini kami belum bisa mengatur kemampuan kami secara maksimal. Jadi kami akan berlatih intensif dengan mereka… kalau kau mengizinkan." Zoro memandang Luffy.

"Mau bagaimana lagi... ini demi kebaikan kalian berdua, kan? Aku dan Brook saja sudah cukup." Kata Luffy.

"Yohohoho~ aku akan bertarung untuk bagian Zoro-_san_ dan Sanji-_san_."

"Berapa lama yang kalian butuhkan?"

"Sekitar lima sampai tujuh hari. Tergantung."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Sampai Zoro dan Sanji selesai dengan latihan mereka, kita tetap di Dressrosa. Setuju? Lagipula ini pulau yang menyenangkan."

"Tentu saja, Luffy. Kurasa aku butuh belanja beberapa baju baru. Ya kan, Robin?"

"Tentu saja, Nami. Aku juga butuh beberapa buku baru."

"Bagus! Kita bisa belanja bersama."

"Dasar cewek." Komentar para cowok bersamaan.

"Shishishishi… sudah diputuskan kalau begitu. Nah, Zoro! Kau dan Sanji berlatihlah dengan sungguh-sungguh."

Zoro hanya tersenyum. Dalam hati dia bersyukur memiliki _nakama_ seperti ini, tulus menerima apapun perbedaan di antara mereka.

.

#

.

"Oke, Sanji, Zoro, kami pergi dulu." Luffy melambai pada Sanji dan Zoro yang ada di dek Sunny. "Kalian juga yang semangat, ya!"

Sanji membalas lambaian itu. "Luffy itu… dia pergi seperti mau piknik ke taman bunga," dia memandang rombongan _nakama_-nya yang semakin menjauh dari kapal.

"Kau seperti baru kenal dia kemarin," Zoro membenahi letak ketiga pedang di pinggangnya. "Ayo! Nanti kita terlambat."

Sanji dan Zoro pun berpamitan pada Franky yang hari ini memutuskan untuk menjaga kapal dan mnonton pertandingan dari layar besar yang terpasang di area dermaga. Mereka berdua menuju daerah yang berlawanan dengan arah _colosseum_, ke sebuah wilayah kekuasaan keluarga Donquixote yang tak bisa dimasuki sembarang orang tanpa izin.

Sekitar satu jam berjalan kaki, mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah rumah mewah, kalau tak mau disebut istana kecil, yang dijaga ketat. Lambang bajak laut Donquixote terpatri di gerbang utama di pagar yang mengelilingi rumah itu.

Sanji menunjukkan sebuah surat bersegel resmi pada dua penjaga gerbang dan mereka pun diizinkan masuk ke dalam. Seperti yang dinstruksikan oleh Doflamingo, mereka menuju ke bagian belakang rumah. Yang ada di sana adalah sebuah kolam renang berukuran besar dan seperangkat alat barbekyu. Tampak gadis-gadis cantik berpakaian minim memenuhi tempat itu dan tampaklah Doflamingo, begitu mencolok dengan tubuh besarnya juga mantel bulunya. Dia duduk di sofa dikelilingi oleh tiga wanita tercantik di sana.

"Wah wah… tempat yang menyenangkan, bukan?" Sanji membalas senyuman setiap gadis yang dia lihat walau dia tahu benar itu akan membuat Zoro kesal. Dan kalau Zoro sedang kesal, biasanya dia akan mendapat 'sesuatu' yang menyenangkan. Dia sudah hafal triknya.

"Fuffuu… kalian sudah datang rupanya. Kemarilah!" Doflamingo memanggil Sanji dan Zoro dengan isyarat memakai jari telunjuk di tangan yang kemarin dipatahkan Sanji dengan sempurna tapi sekarang tampak sewajar yang biasa.

Sanji dan Zoro pun mendekat pada kepala keluarga Donquixote itu.

"Mana Mihawk?" tanya Zoro.

"Di menunggumu di bukit belakang. Kupikir lumayan juga kalau ada perubahan pemandangan di sekitar sini. Aku sudah bosan. Kalian bisa megamuk sesuka hati."

Zoro memandang Sanji sebelum kembali pada Doflamingo, "Kami berlatih terpisah?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa, itu?" Doflamingo berdiri, membuat siapapun di sekitarnya jadi merasa kecil. "Tentu saja. Kau berlatih dengan Mihawk, menggunakan senjata adalah keahlian kalian."

Walau agak tak rela, akhirnya Zoro meninggalkan tempat itu dan keluar dari gerbang belakang meski wajahnya jadi kesal karena sanji dengan tegas bilang kalau paling tidak ada satu orang yang mengantar Zoro sampai ke tempat Mihawk kalau tak mau jadwal latihan mereka jadi bergeser.

Lalu sendiri Sanji berdiri di hadapan Doflamingo. Kalau boleh jujur, dia gentar. Ada sesuatu yang begitu mengintimidasi dari pria ini.

"Oi, Trebol! Pink! Aku serahkan pesta di sini pada kalian!" Doflamingo berseru pada dua orang berwujud… unik, karena aneh akan terdengar kasar, yang ada di ujung halaman. Dia menyuruh Sanji mengikutinya.

Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah dan menuju ke sebuah ruangan besar berisi ratusan, mungkin ribuan buku. Di dalam sana, ada seorang pria lain yang dilihat Sanji di arena. Dia duduk di kursi kayu dan membaca sebuah buku tua yang tebal.

"Ah… kebetulan kau di sini, Corazon." Doflamingo menutup pintu ruangan itu. "Dia Corazon. Salah satu dari empat _Elite Officer_ di keluargaku. Dia juga adik kandungku."

Corazon hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Dia tak bicara." Doflamingo melepas mantelnya dan meletakkannya begitu saja di kursi yang langsung tak tampak wujudnya. "Masuk!"

Sanji melangkah, walau matanya masih belum lepas dari sosok Corazon yang begitu ajaib di matanya, dengan hem putih bercorak hati merah juga sepatu berbeda warna. Tak bisa dipercaya dia adik kandung Doflamingo.

"Yang belum aku beritahu padamu, dia _mate_-ku." Doflamingo duduk di sofa panjang dekat jendela.

"… Apa?" reaksi Sanji terlambat beberapa detik.

Doflamingo menaikkan kedua kakinya ke meja, "Sama seperti halnya denganmu dan si Zoro itu, aku mengabaikan instingku, hanya saja aku mengabaikannya untuk waktu yang terlalu lama." Doflamingo menjentikkan jarinya dan mendadak saja semua suara menghilang.

"Tenang saja, ini kemampuan Akuma no Mi milik Corazon. Dia bisa membuat ruang kedap suara yang memberi privasi penuh dan bebas gangguan. Apa yang akan kita bicarakan ini tak boleh didengar oleh orang lain. Tak satu pun."

Sanji memandang Doflamingo, "Aku tak berniat menyembunyikan apapun dari _nakama_-ku. Kalau itu syarat yang kau ajukan, aku pergi sekarang."

Di luar dugaan Sanji, Doflamingo bukannya marah, pria itu justru tertawa kencang.

"Aku suka jawabanmu. Punya 'keluarga' itu sesuatu yang menyenangkan, bukan? Kalau kau begitu yakin mereka bisa dipercaya, silahkan saja cerita." Doflamingo memberi isyarat pada Corazon agar dia mendekat.

Lalu Sanji pun menerima setumpukan buku yang tadi ada di meja tempat Corazon membaca.

"Semua itu adalah sejarah bangsa kita."

"Apa? Tapi… bahkan Robin tak tahu apa-apa tentang _vampire_ seperti kita."

"Sejarah kita sudah lama dihapus oleh _World Government_ atas perintah _Tenryuubito_." Suara Doflamingo seperti orang yang baru saja menelan racun mematikan saat menyebut kata _Tenryuubito_.

Sanji duduk di sofa tunggal yang ditunjuk oleh Corazon. Pria itu sendiri duduk di sebelah Doflamingo. "Apa hubungan semua ini dengan _Tenryuubito_?" tanya Sanji.

Doflamingo melirik adiknya sekilas sebelum bicara, "Julukan lain untuk _vampire_ seperti kita adalah 'Anak Langit Yang Tersentuh Iblis'. Dalam nadi kita, mengalir darah _Tenryuubito_."

Hening di sana terasa semakin sepi. Sanji sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Separuh dirinya berseru kalau itu adalah hal yang mustahil, tapi separuh lainnya tak bisa percaya kalau Doflamingo berbohong untuk hal seperti ini.

"Kita adalah duri dalam daging untuk kaum busuk itu. Mereka akan membunuh anak-anak _vampire_ yang baru lahir. Kita bisa ada di dunia bebas seperti ini karena keberuntungan belaka, atau karena memang, ayah kita masih memiliki cinta pada anak yang telah membunuh istri mereka."

Itu membuat otak Sanji bekerja cepat, "Tunggu dulu. Kau bilang _vampire_ seperti kita lahir dengan mengorbankan nyawa ibu kandung kita, tapi kenapa kau bisa memiliki adik?"

Ada seringai di wajah Doflamingo, "Kau bocah pintar" katanya. "Kasus kelahiranku berbeda. Aku lahir prematur karena saat mengandung, ibuku terjatuh dari tangga hingga harus dilakukan pembedahan. Usiaku baru tujuh bulan lebih dua minggu saat itu.

"Ayahku yang sadar akan kondisiku, langsung memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tanah _Tenryuubito_ dan hidup sebagai manusia biasa meski harus dalam pelarian karena _Tenryuubito_ tak punya reputasi baik di mata orang awam. Karena itulah ibu selamat dari takdir kejam karenaku dan aku bisa memiliki seorang adik." Doflamingo menepuk kepala Corazon.

Sanji jadi berpikir, kalau dia masih hidup saat ini, berarti ayahnya menyelamatkan dia. Sanji ingat kalau kru di Orbit mengatakan mereka menemukan Sanji terapung di lautan, mungkin… mungkin itu adalah perbuatan ayahnya, agar dia selamat, agar dia bisa hidup. Jika sang ayah membencinya, dia tak akan hidup sekarang…

Corazon beranjak dari duduknya dan pindah ke samping Sanji saat melihat pemuda itu membungkuk dalam dan pundaknya bergetar pelan. Corazon menepuk pundak Sanji, sekedar _gesture_ untuk menenangkan pemuda itu. Donquixote bersaudara tak saling bicara saat isak tangis Sanji terdengar lirih, mereka paham kalau ini adalah informasi yang akan membuat Sanji merasa senang sekaligus sedih dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Mereka menunggu sampai Sanji kembali tenang sebelum melanjutkan 'pelajaran' hari ini.

.

#

.

Malam sudah larut saat Zoro kembali ke kediama Donquixote bersama Mihawk. Latihan hari ini rasanya sekian kali lebih berat dari pada 'ujian'nya di Kuraigana. Sampai di rumah milik Doflamingo, Zoro diantar oleh seorang pelayan wanita ke sebuah kamar di lantai tiga. Pelayan itu bilang kalau Sanji sudah ada di sana dan makan malam akan segera dihidangkan kalau Zoro lapar. Tak kuasa mengabaikan perutnya yang berontak minta diisi, Zoro mengiyakan tawaran makan malam itu.

Sampai di dalam kamar, Zoro tak terkejut melihat mewahnya kamar itu yang mungkin luasnya tiga kali lipat dari _Aquarium Bar_ yang ada di Sunny. Perabot di sana lengkap, tempat tidur, sofa, meja makan kecil, sebuah pintu yang pastinya tersambung dengan kamar mandi, juga balkon yang menghadap ke kolam renang.

Zoro melihat Sanji sudah pulas di tempat tidur berukuran besar dengan kelambu putih yang transparan. Zoro meletakkan ketiga pedangnya di sofa dan beranjak ke kamar mandi, bergerak sehati-hati mungkin agar Sanji tak terbangun. Di kamar mandi yang memiliki bathtub luas itu, Zoro melepas pakaiannya, sedikit mengerang saat lukanya terkena gesekan kain.

_Sialan si Mihawk. Benar-benar tanpa ampun._

Zoro melihat tubuhnya di kaca dan menemukan lebam kebiruan hampir di sekujur tubuhnya. Luka gores panjang dan pendek pun masih sedikit berdarah, tapi sudah mulai menutup. Zoro sadar tubuhnya jadi memiliki kemampuan menyembuhkan yang luar biasa. Tadi dia bertanya pada Mihawk dan barulah dia paham alasannya.

Ternyata itu adalah pengaruh dari racun _vampire_ yang masuk dalam tubuhnya setiap kali Sanji meminum darahnya. Racun itu memperbaiki semua organ tubuh yang rusak, mengembalikannya pada kondisi sempurna

Zoro membersihkan diri dengan shower, terasa lebih segar dari pada harus berendam. Membiarkan air dingin membasahi tubuhnya, Zoro memejamkan mata, menikmati saat seluruh ototnya kembali terasa rileks.

Walau sedikit perih karena sabun dan sampo, Zoro mengabaikannya, memutuskan untuk cepat menyelesaikan mandinya karena perutnya sudah benar-benar lapar. Mematikan shower, Zoro menyambar handuk yang terlipat rapi di sebelah wastafel dan mengeringkan tubuh sekenanya lalu memakai piyama handuk yang juga tersedia di sana.

Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, dia terkejut karena Sanji sudah bangun dan duduk di sofa, sebuah kereta dorong berisi makanan tampak ada di kamar itu.

"Pelayan datang mengantarkan ini untukmu," kata Sanji.

Zoro menghampiri Sanji yang hanya memakai kemeja putih yang sangat longgar di tubuhnya. "Kau jadi terbangun," dia duduk di sebelah pemuda itu. Jelas di mata Zoro kalau wajah Sanji tampak kuyu. Tadi dia juga mendapat informasi dari Mihawk tentang asal usul kaum _vampire_ seperti Sanji. "Hei…" Zoro mengusap sisi wajah Sanji, mencium keningnya, lalu pipinya dan berakhir di bibir pemuda itu.

Siang tadi, Zoro merasakan keinginan yang sangat kuat untuk mencari Sanji, tapi Mihawk melarang. Pria itu bilang koneksi batin mereka memang sangat kuat, tapi tak berarti mereka harus selalu bersama di setiap waktu. Sebagai bajak laut, ada kalanya mereka akan terpisah saat menghadapi musuh, jadi mereka harus bisa menahan diri supaya tidak bertindak sembrono. Tetap waspada pada sekeliling, sekaligus tetap fokus pada keberadaan pasangan mereka.

Tapi melihat Sanji saat ini, Zoro merutuki dirinya yang patuh begitu saja pada Mihawk. Wajah sedih Sanji adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Zoro lihat.

Zoro mengusap sisi wajah Sanji dengan ibu jarinya, memperdalam kecupan mereka menjadi cumbuan panas yang menggairahkan. Mereka segera saja larut dalam sentuhan itu, membiarkan semua beban pikiran menghilang. Untuk sejenak, mereka ingin melupakan semua. Melupakan dunia. Melupakan semua masalah yang seakan mencekik mereka.

Zoro membimbing Sanji ke tempat tidur. Dia membaringkan Sanji di kasur yang empuk dan nyaman itu. Di sana mereka kembali berciuman, bercumbu dalam sentuhan yang tak singkat. Dalam… menuntut. Satu persatu Zoro melepaskan kancing kemeja Sanji dan menyingkirkan satu-satunya helai kain yang menutupi tubuh Sanji. Tangannya tak hanya diam, dia menyusuri lekuk tubuh Sanji, tak pernah bosan menyentuh tubuh ramping yang mempesona itu.

Tak ada bekas luka sama sekai di tubuh Sanji walau dia tak jarang juga babak belur setelah bertarung. Pastilah itu karena tubuh _vampire_ memiliki kemampuan regenerasi yang jauh lebih cepat dari manusia biasa.

"Nnn…" Sanji melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal saat bibir Zoro beralih dari bibirnya dan mulai menjelajahi sisi lain tubuhnya. Sentuhan Zoro selalu membuatnya mabuk, mengenyahkan logika dan membiarkan insting menguasai. "Ah… Zoro…" suara Sanji lolos saat Zoro mengecup belakang telinganya. Kecupan itu turuh ke leher, pundak, dada, sukses membuat tubuh Sanji bereaksi tanpa perintah dari otaknya.

Sanji menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan begitu Zoro membuka kedua kakinya dan mencumbunya. Pandangan Sanji mulai tak fokus, sisa kesadarannya terpusat hanya pada Zoro hanya pada sentuhan orang yang telah menyempurnakan dunianya. Menyempurnakan hidupnya.

Erangan tertahan memenuhi ruangan itu, mengiringi gerak tubuh sejoli yang terjebak dalam jerat yang tak bisa mereka lepaskan. Peluh membasahi tubuh mereka yang panas terbakar gairah. Desah napas memburu saling bersahut di tengah aktivitas intim mereka.

"Hnn…" Sanji sedikit terhenyak merasakan sentuhan di dalam tubuhnya, "Mm…" sekali, "Ahh!" dua kali. Tak lagi berusaha menahan suaranya, sebelah tangan Sanji berpindah mencengkram bantal sementara yang lain meremas erat seprai putih yang sudah berantakan.

Kepalanya berdentam keras, napasnya tersengal dan jantungnya berdebar liar. Sanji tak mampu melakukan apapun selain membiarkan Zoro menikmati tubuhnya, memanjanya dengan sentuhan yang begitu menggoda.

"Nnn! Zo— Zoro…" Sanji memandang Zoro yang melepaskan diri darinya. Tapi Sanji tak sempat bicara apalagi bertanya karena Zoro keburu melumat bibirnya dan memeluk pinggangnya. "Nnmm!" Sanji tersentak begitu tubuhnya mendadak terasa penuh. Kehampaan yang tadi terasa hilang sempurna, tertutup oleh kehadiran Zoro yang membuatnya semakin hilang kendali.

Mereka bergerak dalam sinkronisasi yang tanpa cela, memuaskan hasrat untuk merasakan sentuhan pasangan mereka. Mengais kenikmatan yang hanya bisa mereka dapatkan saat ini. Mendamba kehangatan yang bagai candu. Saat ini yang berarti hanyalah keberadaan mereka, berdua, tak tergganggu oleh siapapun. Nyaman dalam dunia yang sempurna milik mereka.

Momen ini adalah kebahagiaan yang absolut bagi keduanya….

.

#

.

"Babak final?" Sanji mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya.

"Ya. Apa kau tak mau melihat kaptenmu berlaga di final? Kemarin kau juga melewatkan pertandingan babak kedua, kan?" Doflamingo duduk di kisi jendela.

Sanji menimbang, sungguh dia ingin melihat pertandingan Luffy, walau dia seratus persen yakin kaptennya tak terkalahkan. Tapi dia juga masih belum menyelesaikan buku-buku tentang sejarah kaumnya yang berhasil diselamatkan Doflamingo dari tangan _World Government_.

"…. Tidaklah. Aku yakin Luffy akan menang."

Doflamingo mendengus, "Kau percaya sekali pada si bocah karet itu."

"Dia kaptenku. Tentu saja aku percaya padanya," Sanji kembali pada bukunya. "Lagipula yang dituju olehnya adalah Mera Mera no Mi, bisa dibilang itu peninggalan kakaknya. Luffy tak akan bisa dikalahkan oleh siapapun jika dia sudah fokus pada sesuatu. Kau ada di Marineford saat semua itu terjadi, kan? Kurasa kau tak perlu mempertanyakan kekuatan Luffy lagi."

Doflamingo terkekeh, "Bisa lolos dari Battle Royale babak pertama. Di babak kedua pun dia menang mudah. Di final nanti dia akan melawan petarung terkuat yang terisisa dari tiap blok. Jujur, aku tak sabar melihat aksinya."

"… Kau akan pergi menonton?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku _babysitter_-mu? Kau bisa belajar sendiri tanpa harus kudikte, kan? Corazon tetap di rumah, kau bisa tanya apa saja padanya."

Sanji membatin, _Jawaban apa yang harus aku harapkan dari orang yang tidak bicara?_ Tapi dia tak berani bersuara.

Doflamingo pun berdiri, "Aku pergi. kau pelajari buku itu, khususnya tentang kelemahan kaum kita. Juga pasukan khusus _Marine_ dan _World Government_ yang memburu kaum seperti kita!"

Walau sebal dianggap seperti bocah, Sanji tak membantah dan mengambil sebuah buku kuno bersampul coklat. Membiarkan Doflamingo keluar dari perpustakaan, Sanji berpindah ke sofa di dekat jendela.

Belum lagi lama membaca, Sanji dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Zoro di jendela.

"Yo!" sapa Zoro.

"Kenapa kau di sini, _marimo_? Latihanmu?"

"Si Mihawk pergi ke arena. Kau sendiri?"

"Doflamingo juga pergi ke sana."

"Hah! Mentor macam apa mereka itu? Seenaknya saja pergi." Zoro bertopang dagu di kisi jendela. "Keberatan kalau aku latihan di luar?"

"Terserah saja." Toh Sanji berdiri dan duduk di kisi jendela, dekat dengan Zoro, "Kurasa bisa menjadi hiburanku di antara tumpukan buku ini."

Zoro tertawa, "Coba Robin ada di sini. Dia tak akan mau keluar sebelum seluruh buku itu dia baca."

"Robin-_chan_ memang pintar. Mungkin nanti aku selundupkan saja beberapa buku di sini."

"Yang ada kepalamu itu benar-benar diremukan si Doflamingo." Zoro menarik dasi yang dipakai oleh Sanji sampai pemuda itu membungkuk. Dia pun mencium bibir Sanji, tak terlalu lama, tapi cukup membuat dia puas melihat wajah Sanji. "Setelah pertandingan berakhir dan Luffy mendapatkan Mera Mera no Mi, kita kembali sebentar ke Sunny. Mereka pasti lebih suka masakanmu dari pada masakan restoran untuk merayakan kemenangan."

Sanji menyandarkan keningnya pada Zoro, "Hmm… kurasa juga begitu. Aku akan buatkan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk mereka."

Sekali lagi mereka berciuman, kali ini cukup lama, membiarkan sensai hangat menggelitik menjalar ke seluruh tubuh mereka. Rasanya tak pernah cukup untuk saling menyentuh, saling memiliki, saling berbagi.

.

.

Seperti dugaan, Thousand Sunny sepi, sepertinya semua masih di _colosseum_, walau harusnya pertandingan sudah selesai. Sesuai dugaan, Luffy menang dan berhasil mendapatkan Mera Mera no Mi. Akhirnya tadi di kediaman Donquixote, Sanji dan Zoro menonton pertarungan akhir melalui layar bersama keluarga Donquixote lain yang tak hadir di _colosseum_. Luffy melawan seseorang yang memakai mantel panjang berwarna gelap, wajahnya ditutupi dengan helm ksatria dan kacamata hitam. Pertarungan yang sengit, Luffy menang tipis hanya karena dia berhasil menjatuhkan orang itu di luar arena. Andai peraturannya tidak seperti itu, mungkin Luffy bisa kalah.

Sanji dan Zoro membawa belanjaan mereka ke dapur. Setelahnya Sanji menyuruh Zoro duduk saja sementara dia mulai memasak. Karena ini perayaan, Sanji berniat memasak berbagai macam menu. Untunglah dia masih menemukan bahan bagus di pertokoan tadi, jadi dia bisa memasak dengan lebih leluasa.

Satu per satu masakan pun sudah tersaji di meja, menebar aroma yang menggugah selera. Zoro sampai tak bisa menahan rasa laparnya.

Tak lama, terdengar suara ramai dari luar. Pastilah para _nakama_ mereka sudah pulang. Sanji mengecilkan api di kompor yang sedang memanaskan sup d sebuah panci besar. Dia dan Zoro keluar dari dapur dan menyambut kepulangan keluarga mereka.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu, Luffy."

Mendengar suara Zoro, Luffy menoleh dan tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat sebuah peti kecil yang pasti berisi hadiah turnamen. "AKU MENANG!" serunya.

"Sanji sudah siapkan makanan spesial untuk kalian."

"SUNGGUH?!" tak hanya Luffy, yang lain juga tampak tak sabaran.

"Tunggulah sebentar! Nanti aku bawa keluar semua," ujar Sanji.

"OU!" Luffy mengangguk, "O ya, Sanji. Aku sebenarnya mengundang beberapa orang kemari. Kalau kau tak keberatan."

"Tentu saja, Luffy. Pesta akan lebih meriah dengan lebih banyak orang. Memang siapa yang kau undang?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Luffy tersenyum semakin lebar, yang lain juga tampak tersenyum, membuat Sanji dan Zoro kebingungan.

"Kalian berdua ketinggalan sesuatu yang seru sekali," kata Nami.

"Seru? Pertandingan final Luffy? Kami melihatnya dari layar." Kata Zoro.

"Bukan. Lebih lebih lebih seru dari final!" seru Chopper.

"Kalian akan supppeeerrr terrkejut nanti," ujar Franky dengan posenya yang biasa.

Merasa tak mungkin mendapat tambahan informasi, Sanji menyuruh Zoro membantu yang lain menyiapkan pesta sementara dia kembali ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan semua masakannya. Siapapun yang diundang oleh Luffy, Sanji akan menyajikan masakan yang terbaik.

Itu harga dirinya sebagai seorang koki. Harga dirinya sebagai juru masak kru bajak laut Mugiwara.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	6. Chapter 6

"KAKAK KATAMU?!" seru Sanji dan Zoro bersamaan.

Luffy terkekeh. Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedikit berombak, poninya dibiarkan panjang dan dia memiliki bekas luka di bagian kiri wajahnya. "Ou! Sama seperti Ace, dia adalah kakakku, namanya Sabo."

Yang bernama Sabo melepaskan topi tingginya dan membungkuk sopan, "Terima kasih sudah menjaga Luffy selama ini."

Sanji dan Zoro habis kata. Ini kali pertama mereka dengan Luffy punya kakak selain Ace. Kemeriahan pesta di dek Sunny terasa begitu jauh.

"Aku mengira Sabo sudah tewas belasan tahun lalu, makanya aku tak pernah cerita pada kalian," ujar Luffy, "tapi rupanya dia masih hidup dan menjadi peserta di turnamen untuk mendapatkan Mera Mera no Mi ini. Aku benar-benar terkejut tadi. Untung saja aku tidak jantungan mendadak."

Sabo tertawa, "Maaf maaf… aku sudah janji pada Dragon-_san_ untuk tidak mengungkap identitasku sampai turnamen berakhir."

Mendengar nama itu, Sanji dan Zoro berpandangan sebelum sama-sama memandang Sabo, "Dragon-_san_… maksudmu… Dragon yang… 'itu'?" tanya Sanji sangsi.

"Ah! Kalian belum aku beritahu sih ya…. Sabo ini anggota _Revolution Army_. Bukan hanya itu, dia adalah orang kedua di sana. Hebat, kan?!"

Pasangan _vampire_-_mate_ di sana pun kembali terdiam.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**ONE PIECE © Oda Eiichiro**

**Final Masquerade © aicchan**

**Family – Friendship - Romance**

**Alternate Reality**

**Vampire Fic**

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Pesta masih berlangsung meriah meski sudah lepas tengah malam. Sanji dan Zoro bergabung dengan Luffy, Sabo dan tamu undangan Luffy lainnya yang ternyata adalah Law dan tiga anggota _Heart Pirate_. Brook memainkan musik ceria, mengiringi Usopp, Chopper dan Franky yang menari tak jelas. Nami dan Robin berbincang dengan Koala, partner Sabo di _Revolution Army_.

"Kau yakin tak apa kalau aku yang memakan buah itu?" Sabo menerima piring lain berisi daging dari Luffy.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah makan Gomu Gomo no Mi, tak mungkin bisa makan yang lain. _Nakama_-ku yang bukan pemakai juga tak mau, mereka masih ingin berenang di laut katanya. Aku justru senang kalau kekuatan Ace sekarang jadi milikmu."

"Kau bertambah kuat sekarang, Luffy. Tapi tetap saja cengeng."

Mendengar itu, Luffy langsung protes, "Aku tidak cengeng!" dia pun menerjang Sabo.

Sanji dan Zoro mengamankan piring mereka sebelum kena serangan nyasar. Law dan krunya tampak shock atas kelakuan Luffy yang sungguh jauh dari imej seorang kapten bajak laut.

"Abaikan saja mereka," ujar Sanji, sepenuh hati cuek pada Luffy yang masih menyerang Sabo yang tampaknya pasrah saja dipukuli adiknya. Saat itu dia menyadari pandangan Law padanya, "Ada sesuatu yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Law meminum isi gelasnya, "Tidak… tidak di sini."

Menarik kesimpulan dari fakta kalau Law adalah bagian dari keluarga Donquixote, Sanji mengira pemuda itu tahu tentang identitasnya dan Zoro.

Pesta berakhir saat matahari mulai mengintip di ufuk timur. Tak ada satu pun yang repot masuk ke kamar, semua bergelimpangan di dek, kecuali Luffy dan Sabo yang sejak tadi menyepi di tempat duduk Luffy. Yang lain sepakat tanpa suara agar kedua orang itu tak diganggu dulu.

Sanji membenahi selimut Nami sebelum memandang Zoro, "Aku siapkan sarapan dulu untuk mereka, setelah itu kita kembali ke rumah Donquixote."

"… Kau tidak membuatkan sarapan untukku?"

Butuh beberapa detik sampai Sanji bisa bereaksi, dia pun terpasa menahan tawa agar tak membangunkan yang masih terlelap, "Astaga, _marimo_! Tak usah pasang muka seperti itu! Aku akan buatkan bekal untuk latihanmu, sekaligus untuk Mihawk."

Sanji pun meninggalkan Zoro yang masih menikmati sebotol sake. Benar-benar si hijau itu, rasanya dia bisa bertahan hidup setahun hanya dengan minum sake saja. Tak mau berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Sanji melepas jasnya dan bersiap membuat makanan yang bisa meredakan _hangover_ karena pesta barusan.

.

.

Saat matahari sudah tinggi, Sanji bersama Zoro juga Law, Shachi, Penguin dan Bepo kembali ke kediaman keluarga Donquixote. Dia membawa sekotak keranjang piknik besar yang berisi kue-kue manis hasil karyanya. Zoro membawa keranjangnya sendiri yang berisi bekal makan siang lengkap. Sedangkan Law juga mendapat keranjang lain berisi _onigiri_ berbagai isian, tentu saja mencoret isian dasar _onigiri_, yaitu _umeboshi_. Sanji tak habis pikir kenapa Law tak suka roti dan selalu makan dengan nasi.

"Kau langsung ke bukit?" tanya Sanji begitu mereka sampai di gerbang utama.

"Ya. Sampai nanti malam."

"Ou. Jangan tersesat, ya!" Sanji tertawa melihat wajah kesal Zoro. Lalu dia menyusul Law yang sudah melewati gerbang dari sana dia melihat seorang penjaga menghampiri Zoro, kalau melihat gelagatnya, penjaga itu berniat mengantarkan Zoro. Sepertinya Doflamingo sudah memberi perintah khusus pada penjaganya untuk 'mengawal' Zoro.

Perhatian Sanji teralih pada Law yang menyuruh tiga anak buahnya untuk pergi meninggalkannya karena dia hendak menemui Doflamingo. Karena tujuan mereka sama, Sanji pun berjalan bersebelahan dengan Law.

"Jadi benar kau ini seorang _vampire_?"

Sanji melirik Law, "Terakhir aku cek memang begitu," dia tersenyum lebar dan sengaja mengeluarkan kedua taringnya.

Wajah Law tak menampakkan perubahan yang ketara, "Aku tak menyangka masih ada _vampire_ seperti Doflamingo dan Mihawk. Padahal kudengar dari mereka, kalian adalah bangsa yang sangat langka. Doflamingo sendiri memperkirakan di dunia ini tak lebih dari sepuluh orang _vampire_ seperti kalian."

Sanji sudah mendapat informasi yang serupa dari Doflamingo kemarin. Sepertinya para _vampire_ seperti mereka memiliki koneksi batin yang erat. Mereka akan tahu jika ada _vampire_ yang telah memilih _mate_-nya, karena yang memiliki _mate_ adalah mereka yang tak takluk oleh matahari. Karena itulah Doflamingo bisa mengirimkan telepati pada Sanji, dan sepertinya kalau sudah menguasai dengan benar, mereka akan bisa saling berkomunikasi, tak peduli sejauh apa jarak mereka.

Mereka pun sampai di ruang kerja Doflamingo. Law mengetuk pintu itu dan menunggu jawaban dari dalam. Dia baru membukanya setelah suara Doflamingo terdengar.

"Oh, sudah kuduga kalian pasti bersama." Doflamingo duduk di balik 'meja kerja'nya dengan posisi seperti biasa, bersandar di kursi dan kedua kaki naik ke meja. "Apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Doflamingo.

Law sedikit mengangkat keranjang bambu anyam yang dia bawa, "_Onigiri_ buatan _Kuroashi_-_ya_. Semalam aku mampir ke kapal _Mugiwara_-_ya_ dan diberi ini. Kau mau?"

Doflamingo menggeleng, "Itu kesukaanmu," dia beralih pada keranjang di tangan Sanji, "Yang itu?"

"_Pastry_ dan sandwich. Kalau itu sesuai seleramu." Sanji mendekati meja Doflamingo setelah mendapat isyarat dari pria itu. Dia meletakkan keranjang yang dia bawa di dekat kaki Doflamingo, "Aku ke perpustakaan dulu." Sanji pun meninggalkan ruangan, menutup pintunya dan segera menjauh menuju ruangan yang ada di sisi lain rumah itu.

Masih sampai di halaman tengah, Sanji dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Perona yang menembus tembok, "Ah! Si Koki! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Kehormatan apa sampai gadis manis sepertimu mencariku?"

Perona tampak kesal, "Kau kan janji membuatkanku coklat hangat dan kue manis. Semalam aku mampir ke kapal kalian, tapi di sana ramai sekali. Aku jadi malas."

"Harusnya bergabung saja," ujar Sanji, "kalau begitu bagaimana jika malam nanti aku buatkan khusus untukmu? Dan kau bisa cerita apa saja yang dilakukan Zoro di Kuraigana."

Wajah Perona berubah ceria, "Oke. Tapi rumah ini besar sekali, kita ngobrol di mana?"

Sanji tampak berpikir, "Kau juga tinggal di sini?"

"Ya. Sampai urusan si _Taka no Me_ itu selesai. Tapi sejak kemarin aku tak diizinkan mengganggumu. Menyebalkan."

_Tapi kau tetap saja patuh padanya._

"Kalau begitu kita bicara nanti di bawah pohon itu," Sanji menunjuk satu set kursi taman yang berada di bawah pohon besar, "jam sepuluh malam."

"Oke! Aku akan menunggumu!" Perona pun melayang pergi sambil berdendang senang.

_Ah… sungguh gadis yang manis. Beruntung sekali si marimo bisa tinggal dua tahun dengan gadis seperti Perona._ Sanji melanjutkan perjalanannya dan dia berniat paling tidak hari ini dia bisa selesai membaca dua buku.

.

.

"Hah? Dengan Perona?" Zoro terkejut saat pelayan yang mengantarnya ke kamar memberi tahu kalau Sanji ada di halaman tengah. Dia pun meminta pelayan itu mengantarnya. Sampai di tujuan, Zoro kesal melihat Sanji mengobrol akrab dengan Perona. "_Cook_!"

Sedikit terkejut, Sanji menoleh, "Kenapa suaramu keras begitu, _baka_ _marimo_?!" dia meletakkan gelasnya di meja.

Zoro meghampiri Sanji dengan wajah masam, "Kenapa kau malah di sini?"

"Aku menemani Perona-_chan_ mengobrol dan aku dapat banyak cerita menarik tentangmu, _marimo_. Sayang aku tak ada di sana untuk mentertawaimu." Sanji tersenyum geli melihat wajah Zoro.

Lalu Perona berdiri dan merapikan bagian bawah gaunnya, "Kurasa ini sudah terlalu malam untuk mengobrol. Lain kali akan aku ceritakan lebih banyak lagi tentangnya."

"Aku akan menanti kesempatan berbincang denganmu," Sanji meraih tangan Perona dan mengecup punggung tangan gadis itu.

"Kau jauh lebih _gentleman_ dari pada Roronoa."

Sanji hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan Perona berbalik pergi meninggalkan mereka. "Ah… gadis cantik itu memang menentramkan hati." Sanji membereskan sisa-sisa 'pesta minum teh malam'nya dengan Perona dan mengembalikannya ke meja dorong. "Kenapa kau ini masih saja cemberut?"

"Salahmu. Kenapa selalu saja menggoda setiap wanita yang kau lihat?" Zoro mengikuti Sanji yang berjalan sambil mendorong meja itu.

"Aku tak menggoda. Hanya mengobrol. Lagipula kenapa kau jadi cemburuan seperti ini, hah?"

Zoro menahan lengan Sanji dan memutar badan pemuda itu dan tanpa memberi kesempatan Sanji berbicara, Zoro mencium bibir Sanji, memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Zoro sudah tak paham akan dirinya sendiri yang merasa begitu posesif pada Sanji. Dia merasa sangat tak nyaman kalau berjauhan dengan si koki dalam pelukannya ini.

Biar sejuta kali Mihawk mengatakan kalau mereka harus tetap bisa terbiasa berjauhan, namun bagi Zoro itu adalah 'latihan' yang sangat menyebalkan.

Walau enggan, Zoro akhirnya melepaskan Sanji, ada sedikit rasa puas melihat wajah _vampire_-nya berubah sedikit kemerahan. Tipis, tapi sangat jelas di mata Zoro. "Kalau begini… jangan salahkan aku yang berpikir kalau kau sengaja membuatku cemburu."

Sanji seketika langsung memandang Zoro, "Hah? Untuk apa aku membuatmu cemburu? Seperti kurang kerjaan saja."

Zoro mencium lagi bibir Sanji, tapi kini hanya sekilas, "Untuk menarik perhatianku."

Mengabaikan ucapan Zoro, Sanji kembali mendorong meja itu menuju ke dapur, "Jangan berasumsi seenakmu.

Setelah mengembalikan meja dorong ke dapur, keduanya kembali ke kamar mereka di rumah ini. Namun belum lagi mereka berganti pakaian dan istirahat, mendadak saja udara di sana terasa turun beberapa derajat.

_Jangan keluar selangkah pun dari kamar kalian!_

Sanji meremas sisi kepalanya saat suara Doflamingo menggema. Refleks dia berpegang pada Zoro agar tubuhnya tak merosot ke lantai.

"Oi, ada apa?"

Sanji masih merasa tak nyaman kalau Doflamingo seenaknya saja bicara dengan telepati seperti ini. "Tidak… hanya saja Doflamingo bilang kita tak boleh keluar dari kamar ini selangkah pun."

"Hah? Kenapa?" Zoro membimbing Sanji ke sofa, mereka duduk bersisian di sana.

"Entahlah. Dia tak mengatakan alasannya tapi jelas dia terdengar murka. Kepalaku sampai sakit."

Zoro mendadak merasa kesal. Dia tak suka kalau melihat Sanji seperti itu tanpa dia bisa melakukan apapun. Lalu dia mengulurkan lengannya pada Sanji.

"… Apa?"

"Minum! Kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Untuk beberapa detik, Sanji memandang lengan Zoro yang ada di hadapannya. "Tumben sekali?"

"Kau mau atau tidak? Jangan banyak bicara!"

Akhirnya Sanji tersenyum, "Gila kalau aku menolak tawaranmu," dia meraih lengan Zoro, tapi gerakannya terhenti. "Kupikir…" Sanji berpindah posisi menghadap ke Zoro, "yang di sini lebih menggoda." Sebelah tangan Sanji menyentuh leher Zoro dan berikutnya, dia pun menghujamkan taringnya di sana.

Zoro meraih belakang kepala Sanji dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Sudah tak lagi terasa sakit saat Sanji menggigit dan meminum darahnya, justru terasa nyaman. Jemari Zoro pun bergerak ke leher Sanji, merasakan denyut kuat di sana. Denyut kehidupan. Itu membuatnya merasa tenang.

Hanya beberapa belas detik berlalu dan Sanji pun melepaskan diri dari Zoro. Seperti kata Zoro, dia memang merasa jauh lebih baik. Saat Sanji hendak menghapus sisa darah di sudut bibir, tangannya tertahan oleh Zoro yang menyentuh dagunya dan membuat mereka berpandangan. Sanji memejamkan mata saat wajah Zoro mendekat dan bibir mereka bersentuhan. Sanji sedikit mengerang begitu sebelah tangan Zoro menyusup ke balik jasnya dan menarik keluar kemejanya hingga kulit mereka bersentuhan.

Mendapat reaksi yang menyenangkan dari Sanji, Zoro membuka bibir Sanji dengan lidahnya dan menjelajahi bagian dalam mulut pemuda itu, menyesap aroma dan rasa darahnya sendiri. Walau Sanji memberi respon yang sesuai dengan harapannya, Zoro tak ingin melanjutkan lebih dari ini. Dia hanya ingin membuat Sanji tenang, bukannya memanfaatkan keadaan.

Zoro melepaskan Sanji dan mengecup pipi _vampire_ itu, "Istirahatlah!"

"… Tidak sekarang," ujar Sanji, "masih ada buku yang ingin aku selesaikan."

"Hah! Buku lagi buku lagi, lama-lama kau jadi seperti Robin."

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apapun tentang diriku sendiri, jadi kalau sudah begini, jangan salahkan aku yang serba ingin tahu. Lagi pula di buku itu juga banyak detail tentang satuan khusus _Marine_ yang ditugaskan untuk memburu kaum kami… kaum kita karena _mate_ pun menjadi sasaran mereka."

Zoro duduk bersandar di sofa, "Tetap saja yang namanya _Marine_ itu merepotkan."

"Begitulah," Sanji bersandar di sebelah Zoro, "yang aku baru tahu… ternyata aku lemah terhadap perak. Kupikir dulu hanya alergi saja."

"Apa itu berpengaruh padaku?"

"Menurut Corazon-_san, _perak tak berpengaruh pada _mate_. Hanya pada kami para _vampire_ saja." Sanji meraih buku yang ada di meja lalu membukanya di halaman yang sudah dia tandai sebelumnya dengan pembatas buku. "Di sini ada beberapa penjelasan tentang kemampuan-kemampuan _vampire_ seperti kami."

Zoro merapat pada Sanji dan ikut membaca buku itu.

"Kami bisa menciptakan _vampire_ sendiri dengan menggigit manusia biasa dan mengalirkan racun dalam tubuh mereka. Tapi _vampire_ jenis itu tak akan mampu bertahan di bawah sinar matahari."

"Mengingatkan ku pada Thriller Bark."

Sanji tertawa, "Itu sih, _zombie_, bukan _vampire_."

"Mirip."

"Menurutmu mukaku mirip _zombie_?"

"… Tidak."

"Jadi _zombie_ bukan _vampire_."

Mereka menghentikan bahasan itu sampai di sana, bukan karena arah yang makin _absurd_, tapi karena mereka sama-sama sadar kalau suara di sekitar mereka menghilang. Saat itu pintu kamar mereka keluar dan muncullah Law bersama seorang pria berubuh tinggi dengan rambut pirang dan poni yang hampir menutupi separuh atas wajahnya.

"Admiral dari _Marine_ ada di sini dan sebentar lagi pasukannya akan tiba," ujar Law, "kalian harus kembali pada Mugiwara-_ya_ dan meninggalkan Dressrosa!"

"Apa? Mau apa Admiral kemari?" Sanji menutup bukunya.

"Mereka mendeteksi keberadaanmu di sini. Kami lengah, tak sadar ada yang menyusup kemari dan melaporkan semua ke markas _Marine_," Law menoleh, mendongak, pada pria di sebelahnya, "Aku dan Cora-_san_ akan mengantar kalian sampai ke dermaga. Tak ada yang akan mengenalinya dengan penampilan seperti ini."

Butuh beberapa detik sampai Sanji menyadari siapa yang ada di sebelah Law, "Corazon-_san_?!" yang ternyata adalah adik Doflamingo. Sungguh… penampilan 'normal' seperti ini membuatnya tampak bagai orang lain.

"Cora-_san_ akan mengantar kalian sampai ke pulau berikutnya. Nanti aku akan menyusul. Sementara kni alian harus cepat menghilang dari radar _Marine_. Admiral Issho bukan lawan yang bisa kalian remehkan."

Setelah itu mereka pun segera meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Donquixote. Berkat kemampuan Corazon, mereka bisa pergi tanpa membuat kegaduhan yang tak perlu. Karena pastinya pasukan _Marine_ sudah berjaga di kota, mereka mengambil jalur lain untuk menuju ke dermaga.

Walau sedang dalam keadaan tegang begitu, Sanji dan Zoro dibuat habis kata melihat sifat Corazon yang sangat berbeda dari kakaknya. Sejak dari kediaman Donquixote sampai setengah jalan menuju dermaga, entah sudah berapa kali 'kecelakaan' yang dialami oleh Corazon. Entah terpeleset, tersandung entah apa, menabrak segala benda yang ada di sekitar mereka, terantuk dahan… hanya Law yang tampak wajar melihat itu semua.

Perjalanan ke dermaga terasa sangat jauh dan begitu mereka sampai, semua kecuali Law, langsung naik ke Sunny. Law langsung pergi untuk mengalihkan perhatian pasukan _Marine_ yang sudah bersiaga di sana. Walau pemuda itu tadi sempat protes karena Corazon memeluknya begitu erat sebelum mengizinkan dia pergi.

Zoro langsung menuju ke kamar para lelaki untuk membangunkan _nakama_ mereka dan bersiap untuk berlayar. Sanji sendiri meminta Corazon untuk menunggu sebentar di dudukan yang ada di tiang dek Sunny.

"Haaa? Kenapa kita harus berlayar?" Luffy keluar dari kamar, jelas terkantuk-kantuk. Begitu juga yang lain. Yang baru Sanji sadari, Sabo juga masih ada di sana jadi pastinya Koala juga.

"Ada Admiral yang mengincar _Cook_. Jadi kita harus keluar dari sini!"

Mendengar itu, kantuk Luffy menghilang dengan sempurna, "Apa kau bilang?! Admiral?!"

"Admiral?! Kenapa admiral mengejar Sanji?!" seru Usopp panik.

"Bicarakan itu nanti! Kembangkan layar!" Luffy memakai topi jeraminya. "NAMI! NAMI!" dia melompat dan mendarat di depan kamar para gadis lalu menggedor pintu itu tanpa ampun, "NAMI! ROBIN! KITA BERLAYAR SEKARANG!"

Kerusuhan itu terus berlangsung sampai semua kru bangun dan mengambil posisi masing-masing. Nami sebagai navigator langsung mengarahkan kemana kapal harus belayar. Walau terkejut, gadis itu menerima _log pose_ dari pria asing di kapal mereka.

"_MARINE_ DI SELATAN!" seru Chopper.

"Franky! Putar haluan! Zoro, Brook, kalian awasi kapal itu! Luffy… LUFFY?!" Nami mencari ke sekelilingnya tapi tak menemukan sosok Luffy di mana pun.

"Namiiii! Oooiii! Aku di atas sini!"

Nami melihat ke atas dan menemukan Luffy di atap ruang pengawas. "Bagus! Awasi dari sana! DAN! Jangan melompat ke kapal itu! Tujuan kita hanya untuk lolos dari sini. Setelah jauh dari dermaga, kita pakai Coup!"

"OKE!"

Sanji berpegang pada pagar dek Sunny, mengawasi pergerakan sekecil apapun yang tertangkap oleh matanya. Saat itu dia melihat Corazon menghampirinya, "Apa apa, Corazon-_san_?" Sanji menerima secarik kertas dari pria itu dan membacanya.

_'__Nakama yang solid.'_

Sanji pun tersenyum, "Sebaiknya kau berpegangan sekarang, Corazon-_san_. Kita akan lolos dari kejaran dalam hitungan detik."

Walau wajahnya jelas menampakkan raut bingung, toh Corazon tetap menuruti saran Sanji dan detik berikutnya, tepat saat mendengar aba-aba dari Luffy, kapal itu melesat cepat meninggalkan permukaan laut.

"WHOO HOOOOO! RASAKAN ITU _MARINE_! KALIAN TAK AKAN BISA MENGEJAR KAMI!" seru Usopp dan Chopper.

Sanji kembali memandang Corazon, "Coup de Burst. Ini andalan kami kalau sedang terdesak. Praktis kan?"

Corazon mengangguk.

Kemudian Nami menghampiri mereka, "Sanji-_kun_, siapa dia?"

"Ah, Nami-_san_, ini Corazon-_san_, adik kandung Doflamingo sekaligus _Elite Officer_ di keluarga Donquixote."

Nami mengangguk sopan pada Corazon, "Jadi… ini _log_ _pose_ menuju kemana?"

Merasa ini akan jadi pembicaraan panjang, Sanji mengarahkan mereka semua ke dapur supaya bisa berbincang dengan lebih nyaman, meninggalkan Franky dan Usopp, para ahli kapal, untuk mengurus 'pendaratan' mereka nanti.

.

"Rupanya begitu. Tak kusangka di _Marine_ pun ada pasukan khusus untuk hal seperti ini," ujar Robin.

"Perintah dari _Tenryuubito_ adalah untuk memusnahkan darah mereka yang 'tercemar', Marine dan _World Government_ tak bisa membantah. Selalu saja mereka itu, menganggap semua manusia hanyalah sampah." Nami meletakkan cangkirnya ke meja dengan sedikit kelebihan tenaga.

Sanji memandang Luffy yang sedang menikmati camilan tengah malamnya, ya—kalau semangkuk besar spaghetti masih termasuk camilan. "Maaf, Luffy. Kalau sudah begini, alasan _Marine_ mengincar kita jadi bertambah."

Gerakan tangan dan mulut Luffy berhenti, "Kau ini bicara apa, Sanji. Kita bajak laut, sudah jelas _Marine_ akan mengejar kita apapun alasannya. Berhentilah memikirkan hal yang tidak penting! Kau membuat kepalaku sakit!"

"Luffy benar, Sanji. Mungkin aku baru sekilas mengenalmu, tapi bagi Luffy, kau adalah _nakama_-nya, keluarganya. Jadi izinkan aku membantu," ujar Sabo yang diikuti anggukan kepala Koala.

Tersenyum, Sanji pun tak bicara lagi. Lalu dia menoleh pada Corazon yang menyodorinya sebuah kertas bertulis.

_'__Sampai ke pulau berikutnya butuh dua hari, setelah itu Law dan Doflamingo akan menyusul. Admiral Issho tak akan melepaskan kalian, jadi bersiaplah untuk pertempuran!'_

Sanji mengulangi kalimat yang tertulis di sana.

"YOSH!" Luffy mengangkat garpunya, "Kita tunjukan pada _Marine_ itu supaya tidak mencari gara-gara dengan kita!"

"OU!" kru Mugiwara lain berseru serempak.

Yang mereka tak sadar, Corazon tersenyum lembut memandang mereka semua.

.

#

.

Dua hari setelahnya, sesuai dengan petunjuk Corazon, mereka sampai ke sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni yang hanya berisi gunung batu dan tanah gersang. Corazon mengarahkan agar Sunny menuju ke sebuah gua yang tersembunyi jauh di dalam pulau, mereka harus melewati sebuah sungai untuk sampai ke gua itu. Semoga di sini Sunny tak akan terkena imbas dari pertempuran yang membayang di belakang mereka.

"Ohoooooo! Pulaunya kosong? Tak ada orang di sini? Chopper! Usopp! Ayo kita menjelajah!"

BUAGH!

Baru berseru begitu, Luffy langsung berjongkok dan memegang kepalanya yang benjol besar akibat hantaman maut Nami.

"KITA SEDANG DIKEJAR _MARINE_! JANGAN MAIN-MAIN, LUFFY!" jerit Nami frustasi.

Sanji menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sang kapten dan sang gadis navigator. Entah siapa sebenarnya yang paling berkuasa.

"_Cook_!"

Sanji menoleh dan melihat Zoro ada di jalan menuju dek belakang. Sanji pun mengikuti pemuda berambut hijau itu. "Apa?" tanyanya begitu mereka aman dari jangkauan pandangan semua yang masih berkumpul di dek. Sanji membiarkan Zoro meraih tangannya dan mereka pun berpelukan. "… Zoro?"

Tak bicara, Zoro mempererat pelukannya pada Sanji, menghirup aroma _cologne_ yang bercampur khas aroma tembakau. Rasa posesif membuatnya seakan gila. Ingin dia mengurung Sanji entah di mana, jauh dari medan laga, agar dia tak terluka, agar tak ada yang bisa menyentuhnya. Namun akal sehat Zoro yang tersisa berteriak lantang menyerukan bahwa Sanji tak butuh perlindungan seperti itu. Sanji seorang petarung yang tangguh.

Bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, Zoro menegakkan tubuh Sanji dan mencium bibir pemuda itu singkat, lalu dia mengacak rambut Sanji, membuatnya mendapat protes seketika.

"Hei! Hentikan!" Sanji menahan tangan Zoro, tapi itu malah membuat Zoro makin bersemangat memberantaki rambutnya. "Zoro!" seru Sanji.

Menepis pikiran-pikiran yang berseliweran di kepalanya, Zoro pun tersenyum, sekilas dia mengecup lagi bibir Sanji, "Ayo! Kita siapkan sambutan meriah untuk sang Admiral."

Sanji pun ikut tersenyum, "Ya— sampaikan pada Luffy untuk tak membabat habis semuanya dan membuat kita menganggur."

Mereka berdua kembali ke dek utama Sunny dan melihat semua sudah siap untuk menuju pantai. Sebenarnya Corazon mengusulkan agar mereka menyusun strategi dan menunggu pasukan _Marine_ di pegunungan. Namun pertempuran seperti itu bukan ciri Mugiwara, mereka lebih memilih untuk menghadapi musuh secara langsung. Kalah suara, Corazon membiarkan Mugiwara bertindak sesuai apa yang menjadi kesepakatan mereka.

Maka mereka pun menuju ke pantai dan bersiap menyambut 'tamu' mereka. Berdiri berjajar di garis pantai, semua memandang ke arah yang sama.

"Hohoooo! Itu mereka di sana!" Luffy melihat ke garis cakrawala dengan teropong milik Usopp.

"Kenapa kau malah senang begitu, Luffy! Itu kan gawat sekali!" Usopp mengepalkan tangannya.

"ITU SATU ARMADA PENUH!" seru Chopper.

Memang, yang datang adalah satu kapal induk dan empat kapal lainnya.

"Mengerahkan satu armada untuk mengejar satu orang? Niat sekali mereka," Robin menyibak rambut panjangnya.

"Tenang saja, Robin-_san_! Aku akan melindungimu!" seru Koala. "Tak akan kubiarkan mereka melukaimu. Yeeey!" gadis itu bertingkah seolah dia hanya akan melawan sekelompok berandalan.

"Tenanglah, Koala. Sisakan bagian untuk mereka," Sabo memakai sarung tangan kulitnya, sepercik api muncul dari jemarinya, "Ah… aku pun sepertinya masih butuh pemanasan."

"Santai sedikit, Sabo-_kun_. Kau yang sekarang tidak bisa berenang. Jangan minta bantuanku kalau kau tenggelam nanti," Koala berkacak pinggang.

"Shishishi… kau sama sepertiku sekarang, Sabo," Luffy memutar lengannya.

"Yohohoho~ aku jadi bersemangat. Aku akan bertarung dengan seluruh darah dan dagingku!" seru brrok, hanya untuk dilanjutkan dengan guyonan garingnya, "Ah! Tapi aku cuma tengkorak. YOHOHOHO!"

"SUUUPPEEERR!" Franky berpose seperti biasa, "Kita babat habis mereka!"

"Aaah… selalu saja seperti ini jadinya," Nami menyiagakan senjatanya, "awas saja kalau kalian sampai terkapar. Jangan harap aku sudi membantu."

Sanji menyalakan rokoknya dan menghisap batang nikotin itu perlahan, "Aku akan siapkan makanan enak setelah ini. Jadi kalau ada yang sampai terkapar dan membuat Nami-_san_ susah, kalian tak akan aku beri jatah makan."

Zoro mengeluarkan ketiga pedang kesayangannya, "Siapkan sake juga, _shitty_ _cook_!"

"Asal kau tak terluka sedikitpun, kau bebas minum sake sampai puas, _kuso_ _marimo_." Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya lalu menoleh pada Corazon. "Corazon-_san_ yakin ikut 'pesta'?"

Corazon mengangguk, dia menulis cepat di buku memo kecil yang selalu dia bawa lalu menyodorkannya pada Sanji.

_'__Tak ada yang akan mengenaliku dengan penampilan seperti ini. Sampai Doffy datang, aku akan membantu sebisaku. Tenang saja, Doffy tak akan membiarkan keluarganya diusik oleh Marine.'_

"… Keluarga?"

Corazon menulis lagi.

_'__Bagi Doffy, kau sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga. Dia memang tak pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya, tapi kalau dia tak ingin melindungimu, dia tak akan membawamu ke rumah Donquixote dan mengajarimu semua yang kau ketahui saat ini.'_

Lalu Corazon menarik keluar dua pucuk pistol dari balik jaket yang dia kenakan.

Sanji pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka siap untuk menyambut tamu kehormatan yang tampak sudah tidak sabar untuk memulai pesta. Telinga Sanji menangkap suara dari jauh, aba-aba untuk mulai penyerangan.

"Luffy, meriam," ujarnya santai.

"Serahkan padaku! **GOMU GOMU NO… FUSEN**!" tubuh Luffy membulat besar seperti balon dan dengan mudahnya dia membalik serangan meriam itu.

Selama perjalanan kemarin mereka sudah membahas kemampuan Admiral bernama Issho ini. Dia mampu menjatuhkan meteor dan pasti akan membuat kerusakan besar. Selain itu Issho juga memiliki kemampuan berpedang yang sangat hebat, walau buta, dia memiliki indera lain yang lebih peka dari orang biasa. Sudah dipastikan kalau Issho akan mengincar Sanji, jadi Luffy dan Zoro menawarkan diri untuk menjadi _bodyguard_, walau itu membuat mereka mendapat hadiah tendangan telak dari Sanji.

Namun atas usulan Corazon, Sanji pun –terpaksa- setuju untuk menghadapi si Issho ini bersama Luffy dan Zoro.

Sepertinya ini akan jadi _pesta_ yang sangat meriah.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	7. Chapter 7

**"****Santoryuu… Kokujou! Outatsumaki!" **Zoro menerbangkan sekompi pasukan _Marine_ yang mengepungnya.

**"****Gomu Gomu no… JET GATLING!"** Luffy merobohkan sekian puluh orang dalam sekali serangan. "Mana Sanji?" Luffy memandang ke sekeliling. Dia sadar kalau sedari tadi, dia dan Zoro jelas-jelas dijauhkan dari Sanji.

Zoro memejamkan mata sejenak, tak susah untuk mencari keberadaan Sanji. "Dia ada tak jauh dari sini. Ayo!"

Mereka berdua menerobos pasukan _Marine_ yang satu per satu roboh oleh serangan kelompok Mugiwara yang dibantu Sabo, Koala dan Corazon.

"**HIKEN**!"

"Whohooo! Sabo kereeeen!" mata Luffy berbinar melihat Sabo menggunakan teknik andalan Ace dulu, Tinju Api. "Zoro! Lihat itu! Sabo hebat ba—" Luffy menoleh dan tak menemukan sosok Zoro di dekatnya, "_Are_? Zoro?" yang dia llihat hanyalah tubuh-tubuh pasukan _Marine_ yang bergelimpangan entah hidup atau mati.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**ONE PIECE © Oda Eiichiro**

**Final Masquerade © aicchan**

**Family – Friendship - Romance**

**Alternate Reality**

**Vampire Fic**

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sanji mundur beberapa langkah, dia memandang sosok di hadapannya. Seorang pria berjubah putih berlambang _Marine_. Dia bukan lawan yang bisa diremehkan, seberapa kuatnya Sanji memakai tenaga untuk menyerang, lawannya seolah bergeming di tempatnya, tak tampak kesulitan menahan semua serangan. Beberapa bagian tubuh Sanji bahkan sudah terluka akibat tebasan pedang orang bernama Issho itu, rasanya nyeri, jelas kalau senjata itu terbuat dari perak.

"_Vampire_ muda sepertimu tak seharusnya berkeliaran di sini. Lebih baik kau menyerah dan serahkan nyawamu."

"Cih!" Sanji meludahkan darah di mulutnya, "Jangan sombong dulu, kau!" biar bicara begitu, Sanji merasa tenaganya semakin menghilang.

Issho berjalan mendekati Sanji, "Lukamu tak akan pulih dengan cepat. Perak bagaikan racun untuk kalian, perlahan tapi pasti akan terus meresap ke dalam tubuh dan aliran darahmu. Daripada tersiksa, bukankah lebih baik langsung mati saja?"

Deru peperangan memekakkan telinga Sanji. Bau darah yang menyeruak membuatnya kesulitan mengendalikan diri.

"Nghh!" Sanji memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, tenggorokannya mulai terasa kering. "… —ro… Zoro…"

Issho berdiri di hadapan Sanji dan dengan gerak yang nyaris tak tertangkap mata, dia menghunus bilah pedangnya telak menembus tubuh Sanji.

"AHK!" darah segar dimuntahkan oleh Sanji. Luka tusuk itu terasa benar-benar sakit, panas.

"Bagaimana? Kau masih mencoba bertahan?" Issho menusukkan pedangnya semakin dalam. "Benar-benar anak yang keras kepala."

Sanji terdorong makin ke belakang. Saat itu dia mendengar suara letusan pistol yang pelurunya bsa dielakkan dengan sempurna oleh Issho. Sanji mengerang saat pedang Issho tertarik keluar dari tubuhnya.

_Corazon-san…_

Dalam pandangannya yang mulai tak jelas, Sanji melihat Corazon menghadang Issho. Namun dia tak bisa melakukan apapun karena tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa dia kendalikan. Tepat Sanji merasa dia pasti akan jatuh, seseorang menangkap tubuhnya.

"Sanji!"

"… Zo… ro."

Seketika emosi menguasai Zoro saat melihat kondisi Sanji. Dia membawa Sanji sedikit menjauh dari pertempuran. "Hei… Sanji! Lihat aku!" Zoro menyentuh sisi wajah Sanji, tak nyaman pada suhu dingin yang dirasakan. Zoro melihat taring Sanji yang hanya keluar saat dia benar-benar butuh darah. "Minumlah!" Zoro menyodorkan tangannya.

Tak mampu menahan dahaganya, Sanji pun langsung menghujamkan taringnya ke lengan Zoro, meminum darah pemuda itu dengan lapar.

Zoro mengusap kepala Sanji dan dia memandang bagaimana Corazon menahan serangan Issho. Walau biasanya pria itu tampak ceroboh dan _absent-minded_ namun ternyata dia memiliki kemampuan yang hebat. Perhatian Zoro teralih pada Sanji yang mendadak mengerang dan tubuhnya mengejang. "Sanji! Oi, Sanji!"

"Aahh!"

Zoro merasakan lengannya tertusuk kuku-kuku Sanji yang berubah tajam, tapi dia tak peduli. Dia lebih khawatir pada darah yang mengalir deras dari luka Sanji, terlebih saat dia sadar kalau darah itu berwarna hitam. "SANJI?!"

Erangan Sanji berubah menjadi teriakan saat darah hitam makin deras keluar dari lukanya.

Seumur hidup, rasanya ini kali pertama Zoro benar-benar panik dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"**GUST SWORD**!"

Zoro menoleh ke belakangnya dan melihat Nami di sana, merobohkan dua _Marine_ dengan Clima-Tact miliknya.

"Zoro, kenapa dengan Sanji-_kun_?" tanya gadis itu.

"Entahlah…" Zoro memeluk Sanji erat. _Vampire_ itu masih tampak sangat menderita dan jelas merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

"**KUNG-FU POINT**!" Chopper menghajar sekelompok _Marine_ yang datang mendekat.

"Heyaaaah! Rasakan ini! **MIDORI BOSHI: DEVIL**!" tumbuhan berukuran raksasa muncul dari dalam tanah dan membuat para _Marine_ kewalahan. Usopp berdiri di samping Nami dan Chopper, membuat pagar di depan Zoro. "Kau jaga Sanji dulu! Mereka biar kami yang urus!"

Zoro pun membawa Sanji semakin menjauh dan mereka berlindung di balik sebuah batu besar. "Sanji… Sanji, lihat aku!"

Tapi tak ada reaksi dari Sanji, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan napasnya tersengal-sengal. Walau Zoro ada di dekatnya, dia tak bisa fokus pada apapun.

"Sanji…." Zoro memeluk erat tubuh Sanji, mencoba membuatnya tenang tapi tak ada perubahan berarti.

Mendadak dia dikejutkan oleh sentuhan di bahunya dan saat menoleh, dia melihat sosok Corazon di sana. Corazon duduk di samping Zoro dan dia mengusap kepala Sanji. Selanjutnya, Zoro terkejut begitu Corazon bicara.

"Sanji-_kun_ tidak apa-apa. Dia seperti ini untuk mengeluarkan darah-darah kotor yang tercemari oleh perak. Prosesnya memang menyakitkan, tapi dia akan segera pulih."

"… Kau…"

Corazon mengerti kelanjutan ucapan Zoro yang terhenti itu, "Aku memang 'tidak bicara', tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa bicara." Dia masih mengusap kepala Sanji, "Paksa dia minum darahmu, itu akan membuat darah yang kotor segera terganti dengan yang baru!"

Zoro mengangguk dan dia memeluk Sanji, mengarahkan taring _vampire_ itu ke lehernya. Awalnya Sanji masih meronta, tapi akhirnya getaran tubuhnya berhenti dan dia pun meminum lagi darah Zoro.

"Dua tiga menit rasanya cukup. Biar kami yang tahan para _Marine_ itu," Corazon tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Zoro, "Jaga dia!" pria itu meninggalkan Zoro dan Sanji untuk kembali ke medan pertempuran yang rasanya makin lama makin brutal saja.

Zoro sendiri bersandar di batu besar itu, membiarkan Sanji meminum darahnya sampai dia puas. Dia memeluk Sanji dengan kedua lengannya, mrutuki diri sendiri yang bisa-bisanya terpisah dari Sanji.

"**GOMU GOMU NO… ELEPHANT GUN**!"

"**Kasuriuta: Fubuki Giri**!"

"**Gigantesco Mano: Stomp**!"

"**STRROOONG RRRIGHT**!"

Suara pertempuran sungguh seru sekali. Zoro sampai sedikit merasa kasihan pada lawan mereka yang harus melawan seluruh kru bajak laut Mugiwara sekaligus, belum lagi dua anggota _Revolution Army_ yang kekuatannya sungguh luar biasa. Harusnya kalau para _Marine_ itu sayang nyawa, mereka lebih baik kabur saja.

"… Zoro?"

Suara Sanji membuat Zoro langsung berpaling. "Kau sudah baikan?"

Sanji menghapus jejak darah di bibirnya, "… Ya. Tak kusangka sampai seperti ini efeknya." Dia menyentuh dadanya yang tadi terluka, namun sudah menutup. Sanji melepas jasnya yang ternoda darah hitam dan melemparkan kain itu ke tanah, "Menyebalkan sekali dia itu. Kuat, memang, tapi menyebalkan."

Zoro mengusap sisi wajah Sanji, "Jangan terpisah lagi dariku!" dia mengecup singkat bibir Sanji. "Ayo! Kita pastikan _Marine_ ini tak membuat jadwal pesta kita jadi terlambat." Dia membantu Sanji berdiri, "Kau masih sanggup?"

"Tentu saja," Sanji menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga sebatas siku, "Aku akan bayar semua ini dua kali lipat."

"Empat kali, kalau begitu. Dua dariku." Zoro menyentuh bagian depan kemeja Sanji yang robek dan ternoda darah, "Aku akan pastikan dia tak akan menggangggu kita lagi." Zoro memakai bandana yang tadinya terlilit di lengan, pertanda kalau dia akan mengamuk sekuat tenaga.

Kemudian mereka berdua pun kembali ke medan laga, membuat kru Mugiwara yang lain merasa lega.

"SANJIII! KAU SUDAH BAIKAN?!" Seru Luffy seraya melayangkan sebuah bogem mentah pada seorang _Marine_ yang hendak menyerangnya.

"Ya. Maaf membuatmu cemas."

"Sanji-_kun_! Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa."

"Nami-_swan_~ melihat wajahmu yang rupawan itu membuatku lupa pada semua sakit yang ada."

"Astaga… kau tetap saja tak berubah," Nami menghantamkan Clima-Tack miliknya tepat mengenai kepala prajurit _Marine_ yang langsung terkapar tanpa daya.

Zoro menyiagakan ketiga pedangnya dan langsung menyerbu maju menuju ke arah Corazon yang masih melawan Issho. Tubuh pria itu mulai diwarnai tetes merah yang tak sedikit. "**Santoryuu Ogi… Daibutsu Giri**!"

Serangan itu bisa ditahan dengan sempurna oleh Issho, cukup untuk membuat Zoro terkejut.

"Oh… tak ku sangka dia sudah menemukan _mate_-nya."

Zoro melompat tinggi demi menghindari serangan Issho. Dia melihat Sanji berlari kencang, tak pernah dia lihat Sanji bergerak secepat itu sebelumnya. Fokus Zoro segera teralih oleh serangan yang terarahkan padanya. Tembakan bertubi diarahkan tepat padanya, namun di mata Zoro, peluru itu bergerak sangat lambat. Tanpa kesulitan, Zoro membelah puluhan peluru itu dan mendarat sempurna tak jauh dari Luffy.

"Shishishi… kalau kau makin hebat seperti itu, aku jadi ingin menjajal kemampuanmu,"

"Kapanpun kau mau, _Senchou_, aku siap meladenimu." Zoro kembali melesat maju untuk membantu Sanji melawan Issho. Admiral itu sangat menyusahkan. Walau anak buahnya sudah berjatuhan, dia masih tegap berdiri tanpa terlihat lelah.

Melawan satu orang Admiral rasanya seperti melawan seratus orang sekaligus.

Baru saja jengkel memikirkan hal itu, Zoro mendadak dikejutkan oleh gelombang energi yang sangat dahsyat. _Haki_! Zoro menjejakkan kakinya dengan kuat ke tanah untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. Tak selesai sampai di sana, pandangan Zoro terarah pada tangan Issho yang terangkat dan dari langit muncullah sebuah meteor.

Medan pertempuran mendadak jadi semakin ricuh. Kalau sampai meteor itu menghantam tanah, bisa dipastikan pulau itu akan porak poranda seketika.

Zoro kembali menyiagakan pedangnya, berniat untuk menebas meteor itu. Namun belum lagi dia bergerak, mendadak saja meteor itu terpotong-potong menjadi serpihan kecil seolah baru saja ditebas oleh bilah yang sangat tajam.

Sontak saja semua langsung berusaha menghindari pecahan meteor yang membara, membakar apa saja di dekatnya.

"Berani-beraninya kau menentang perintah langsung dari _World Government_…" Issho memandang ke arah langit, "Doflamingo!"

Saat itu Zoro baru sadar kalau ada sosok Doflamingo melayang di langit, mantel bulu merah mudanya berkibar tersapu angin.

"Aku memang _Shichibukai_, tapi bukan berarti aku anjing yang patuh pada segala perintah kalian. Toh kalau kau mati di sini, tak akan ada yang melaporkan tindakanku. Lagipula jabatan sebagai _Shichibukai_ ini bisa aku buang kapanpun, tapi kalian _Marine_ dan _World Government_ masih punya banyak manfaat untukku," Doflamingo menjentikkan jarinya dan muncullah sebuah kapal selam di antara kepungan kapal-kapal _Marine_.

"**ROOM**! **TAKT**!"

Seketika kapal-kapal besar di sana langsung terbalik seakan dihempas oleh tangan raksasa yang tak kasat mata. Detik berikutnya, dari kapal selam itu keluarlah pasukan _Heart Pirate_ yang dipimpin oleh Law.

"TORAOOOO!" Luffy mengangkat kedua tinjunya ke udara.

"Jangan lengah, Mugiwara-_ya_! Musuh masih banyak!"

"OU!" Luffy menyerbu sisa pasukan _Marine_ bersama Law.

Zoro menuju ke samping Sanji yang masih berada dalam jarak bahaya dari Issho. Dia menangkis serangan Issho dan membawa Sanji menjauh. Corazon pun ikut mereka mengambil jarak aman agar serangan Issho bisa mereka hindari.

"Kalau sampai dia mengeluarkan meteor lagi, habislah kita." Sanji menahan darah yang mengalir dari luka baru di pinggangnya. Memang ternyata sulit melawan ahli pedang hanya dengan mengandalkan kedua kakinya.

Zoro menyimpan sebilah pedangnya. "Kalau kekuatan tak berpengaruh, kita coba dengan kecepatan."

Mengerti maksud Zoro, Sanji pun berdiri tegak lagi.

"Kau bisa?"

Sanji mendengus, "Jangan remehkan aku, _marimo_!" dia pun memutar badannya, menyiagakan kakinya sebagai pijakan untuk Zoro, "**Armée de L'air****:****Power Shoot****!"**

Dengan bantuan Sanji, Zoro melesat cepat ke arah Issho, "**Nitoryuu… Nigiri Maguma**!"

Sepertinya strategi ini sedikit berhasil karena Zoro berhasil memaksa Issho mundur beberapa langkah, kesempatan itu tak disiakan oleh Zoro yang langsung menyerang dengan kedua bilah pedangnya.

"Agh!" Sanji jatuh berlutut, masih sambil mencengkram pinggangnya.

Corazon segera menghampiri pemuda itu dan dia memandang Doflamingo yang masih melayang di atas sana. Melihat isyarat dari sang adik, Doflamingo pun akhirnya turun.

"Ceroboh. Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, berhati-hati pada senjata perak." Pandangan Doflamingo beralih pada Corazon. Raut wajah pria itu berubah begitu melihat luka-luka di tubuh adik sekaligus _mate_-nya.

Corazon memejamkan mata saat telapak tangan Doflamingo menyentuh wajahnya, "… Aku tidak apa-apa, Doffy… tidak apa-apa."

Entah kenapa, Sanji jadi salah tingkah sendiri melihat adegan itu. Doflamingo di matanya adalah sosok yang sangat sangat sangat tak tersentuh. Kuat, mengintimidasi, tak bisa dibantah. Namun di setiap interaksinya dengan sang adik, aura di sekeliling Doflamingo melembut, membuat Sanji jadi berpikir, apa dia seperti itu saat bersama dengan Zoro?

Suara ledakan mengalihkan perhatian Sanji. Dia menoleh ke arah kirinya di mana Luffy bersama Law berhasil menghancurkan sisa kapal milik para _Marine_. Tak disangka, dua orang itu kompak juga.

"Yeaaaaay! Saatnya penghabisan!" seru Luffy.

Pandangan Sanji kembali pada Zoro yang masih beradu keahlian berpedang dengan Issho, sekali dua kali Zoro tampak terdesak, tapi si rambut hijau itu bisa membalik keadaan, mengambil keuntungan dari sekecil apapun kesempatan yang dia dapat.

Ingin rasanya Sanji berdiri dan membantu, tapi luka di tubuhnya tak mengizinkan dia bergerak bebas. Belum lagi tangan Doflamingo yang kini ada di kepalanya.

"Bocah, kau duduk manis saja di sini! Biar aku yang bantu di hijau itu. Rosinante, kau juga diam saja di sini!"

Corazon mengangguk, membiarkan kakaknya melesat pergi.

"… Rosinante?"

"Itu namaku yang sebenarnya. Corazon hanyalah 'nama dinas' belaka." Corazon menghapus darah dari luka di pipi kirinya, "Beristirahatlah! Sebentar lagi semua akan berakhir."

Bingung, Sanji pun kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Zoro yang tampak kecil di samping Doflamingo.

Doflamingo mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan dari sana muncullah benang-benang yang meluncur tinggi lalu menyebar dan kembali meluncur ke bawah dan membentuk semacam kubah. "**Torikago**."

Wajah Issho berubah pucat, "Kau… Doflamingo… benar-benar ingin menentang _World Government_? Jabatanmu sebagai _Shichibukai_ bisa dicabut dan kau akan jadi tak lebih sebagai seorang buronan."

Ada seringai di wajah Doflamingo, "Sudah kukatakan, kalau kau mati di sini, habis pekara." Doflamingo menggerakkan jemarinya bagai seorang ahli boneka yang sedang mengendalikan boneka-boneka kayu. "**Parasite**…"

"UAAGH!"

"GYAAA!"

Keanehan terjadi pada pasukan _Marine_ yang saling menyerang.

"Doflamingo… kau…" Issho tak menyerah begitu saja walau tubuhnya ada dalam kendali Doflamingo.

"Menyusahkan. Oi," Doflamingo melirik pada Zoro, "kau saja yang urus dia!"

Zoro kesal, tapi dia tak membantah. Pendekar pedang itu pun kembali memakai seluruh pedang yang dia miliki, "**Santoryu**… **Rengoku** **Onigiri**!"

Dengan satu serangan itu, pertempuran pun berakhir, menyisakan bara api dari serpihan meteor yang masih menyala walau Issho kini sudah tergeletak di tanah, tak lagi bergerak.

Setelah menyimpan lagi ketiga pedangnya, Zoro bergegas menghampiri Sanji yang terduduk di tanah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan pasang muka seperti itu, _baka_ _marimo_!"

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Darahmu deras begitu!"

Sanji tersenyum, "Kan aku punya donor darah gratis."

Zoro menahan diri agar dia tidak menghantam kepala Sanji dengan kepalan tangannya.

Kemudian satu per satu anggota bajak laut Mugiwara dan juga _Heart Pirate_ mendekat menjadi satu kelompok.

"Sanji, kau tidak apa-apa? Masih bisa masak?" Luffy berjongkok di sebelah Sanji.

"Kau ini… Tanyakan kondisiku dulu atau apa, gitu."

Luffy nyengir mendengar protes Sanji, "Ya—kau kan masih hidup, jadi sebentar juga pulih, kan? Shishishishi…." Lalu dia memandang ke sekeliling, "Sepertinya gawat. Yakin tidak akan ada yang melapor kalau keadaannya seperti ini?"

"Mudah saja kalau pulau ini ditenggelamkan," kata Doflamingo santai, seolah urusan menenggelamkan sebuah pulau adalah hal yang sama sepelenya dengan menutup buku. "Law. Urus seperti biasanya!"

Menghela napas panjang, Law pun mengangguk. Lalu dia pun memerintahkan kru _Heart Pirate_ untuk mulai bekerja menghilangkan semua jejak pertempuran di sini.

"Sisakan bagian untuk Trebol, Diamante dan Baby 5! Mereka sedang menuju kemari," ujar Doflamingo. "Kita kembali ke Dressrosa!"

.

#

.

"Kau serius mau masak?" Zoro memandang Sanji yang sedang memakai dasi sambil berkaca.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah janji pada Luffy. Lagipula Doflamingo sudah menyediakan banyak sekali bahan bagus, sayang kalau tidak dipakai." Sanji merapatkan dasinya dan berdiri tegak, memastikan penampilanya sempurna.

Zoro duduk di sofa, wajahnya masam. "Harusnya kau itu kan istirahat dulu! Bukannya langsung masak, untuk banyak orang pula."

"Lukaku sudah pulih sempurna kok. Justru harusnya kau kan yang terkapar setelah kehilangan banyak darah begitu." Sanji mengambil jas hitamnya lalu menghampiri Zoro, "Rasanya aku minum banyak sekali dua hari ini."

"Tak terasa beda." Zoro menepuk pahanya, tanda supaya Sanji duduk di pangkuannya. "Asal kau baikan, itu cukup." Zoro memeluk pinggang Sanji yang menurutinya. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Sanji, mencium aroma familiar yang menyenangkan. Zoro mencium belakang telinga Sanji.

"Nn… Zoro… yang lain sudah menunggu."

Tak peduli, Zoro masih menciumi daerah leher Sanji, kedua lengannya menahan pemuda itu dalam pelukannya. Walau dia tahu benar tubuh _vampire_ memiliki kemampuan regenerasi yang luar biasa, tapi Zoro tetap khawatir, istirahat dua hari selama pelayaran kembali ke Dressrosa dirasa sangat kurang baginya.

"Zo…" baru saja Sanji hendak membiarkan Zoro berbuat sesukanya, namun suara Luffy yang melengking tinggi membuyarkan niatnya.

"SAAAANJIIII! MAKAAAANNN!"

BRAK!

Pintu kamar itu pun terbuka dengan sangat tidak berperikepintuan.

"PESTA!" Seru Luffy, sama sekali abai pada posisi Zoro dan Sanji. "AYO! TORAO JUGA SUDAH KEMBALI! SEMUA SUDAH BERKUMPUL!" serunya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sanji harus menahan tawa melihat wajah Zoro yang jelas tampak kesal. Sanji menepuk kepala Zoro dan berbisik, "Setelah pesta selesai, kita lanjutkan ini." Dia pun beranjak dari pangkuan Zoro untuk menghampiri Luffy. "Ayo. Aku buatkan yang spesial untukmu."

"ASIIIIK! DAGING! MASAKKAN AKU DAGING!"

"Iya iya. Apapun yang kau mau, _Senchou_."

Luffy pun berseru senang dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Melihat itu, Zoro hanya bisa menghela napas. Dia pun mengikuti dua orang itu menuju ke halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Donquixote.

.

"Wajahmu tampak murung."

Zoro menoleh dan melihat Robin ada di sampingnya menyodorkan segelas cocktail. Dia membiarkan wanita itu duduk setelah menerima gelas yang ditawarkan padanya.

"Kau tak suka melihat Sanji-_san_ dikelilingi banyak orang seperti itu?"

Mata Zoro memandang Sanji yang memang dikerubuti begitu banyak orang sampai sosoknya nyaris tak terlihat. "… Tidak juga."

Robin tersenyum, hampir tertawa. "Kau itu selalu saja mencari keberadaan Sanji-_san_, bahkan sebelum kalian memiliki hubungan khusus seperti ini."

Alis Zoro nyaris bertaut mendengar itu.

"Mungkin kau sendiri tidak sadar, tapi aku perhatikan, walau kau sedang tidur pulas sekalipun, kau selalu bereaksi saat Sanji-_san_ lewat di dekatmu."

"… Yang benar saja…"

Robin tersenyum dan meminum sedikit isi gelasnya, "Mungkin tanpa sadar, kau pun mulai terpikat oleh 'pesona'nya."

"Hah? Pesona? Kau bicara apa?"

Robin menyelipkan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai ke belakang telinga. "Aku dan Nami, _off the record_, sering membicarakan Sanji-_san_."

Diam, Zoro mendengarkan Robin.

"Jangan curiga dulu. Aku dan Nami hanya sering berandai, kalau saja sifat Sanji-_san_ sedikit… 'normal', mungkin dia benar-benar akan jadi _Lady_ _Killer_."

Zoro menghabiskan isi gelasnya, "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan dia berlaku normal."

"Karena bagimu, Sanji-_san_ yang seperti itu sudah sempurna," Robin memutar gelasnya, membuat bunyi kecil saat es di sana beradu dengan dinding gelas. "Jatuh cinta itu hal yang luar biasa."

"Kau bicara seolah dari pengalaman."

"Fufu… kau pikir aku ini manusia es? Satu dua kali tentu aku pernah tertarik pada seseorang. Sekarang pun begitu," Robin lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan Zoro yang mematung di tempatnya.

.

"Kau kenapa, _marimo_?" Sanji duduk di sebelah Zoro. Tugasnya memasak sudah selesai dan hidangan tersaji memenuhi meja yang tersebar di halaman itu. Sanji meletakkan piring besar berisi daging yang dia tusuk bersama sayuran dan dipanggang dengan bumbu spesial.

Walau malam meraja, banyak juga yang memutuskan untuk berenang dan makan di dalam kolam. Termasuk Nami dan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dari keluarga Donquixote.

"Kulihat tadi kau bicara dengan Robin-_chan_ dan namaku tersebut oleh kalian."

Zoro mendengus, "Jangan suka menguping kau, _vampire_."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Suaramu terdengar begitu jelas di keramaian ini." Sanji mengambil rokok dari saku celananya. "… Apa?" tanyanya heran melihat Zoro yang tengah memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

"… T idak…" Zoro mengambil tusukan daging dan mulai memakannya.

Sanji tak bertanya lagi, dia duduk bersandar di sebelah Zoro, menikmati keramaian pesta yang benar-benar meriah. Dari tempatnya duduk, dia bisa melihat Mihawk sedang santai di ujung halaman, menikmai segelas wine seolah memiliki dunianya sendiri. Sanji tak bisa abai pada kehadiran _denden mushi_ yang ada di tangan Mihawk. Entah siapa yang dihubungi pria berwajah dingin itu, yang pasti Sanji bisa melihat wajah Mihawk sedikit melunak.

Sanji juga menemukan Luffy yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sabo. Dua saudara tak sekandung itu tampaknya masih belum puas untuk saling bertukar cerita. Tapi Sanji maklum saja, terpisah belasan tahun, belum lagi selama itu Luffy mengira kalau Sabo telah tiada, mereka pasti punya begitu banyak hal yang ingin dibagi. Dengan pendengarannya, Sanji tak jarang mendengar nama Ace tersebut, membuat getar suara Luffy dan Sabo sedikit berubah, namun keduanya seperti sudah sepakat bahwa kenangan akan Ace tak boleh lagi dinodai dengan air mata.

Lalu pandangannya teralih pada sofa besar dekat kolam renang di mana Doflamingo duduk bersama Corazon. Tak ada seorang pun yang ambil pusing walau jelas terlihat Doflamingo sedang mencumbu adiknya. Kemudian Sanji langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat Doflamingo memiringkan kepala Corazon dan menghujamkan taringnya ke leher sang adik.

"Omong-omong…" Zoro meletakkan tusukan daging dari perak itu ke piring, "aku masih akan menagih janjimu."

Itu membuat Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke wajah Zoro, membuat pemuda itu terbatuk-batuk, "_marimo_ mesum!"

.

.

.

"Nnn… _baka_! Kau bisa kan tunggu sampai kita di kamar?" Sanji mendorong muka Zoro yang sedari tadi sibuk menciuminya.

"Terlalu lama…" Zoro memeluk pinggang Sanji, membawanya makin merapat.

Mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyingkir dari keramaian pesta dan menikmati waktu sendiri.

Tangan Zoro membongkar ikatan dasi Sanji, membuka akses ke leher Sanji dengan lebih leluasa. Tak peduli mereka kini masih ada di koridor dan siapa pun bisa lewat di sana, Zoro sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Walau kamar mereka bisa dijangkau kurang dari sepuluh langkah, Zoro benar-benar ingin menyentuh _vampire_-nya… kekasihnya.

Kekasih…

Tangan Zoro menyusup masuk ke dalam kemeja Sanji yang sudah berantakan, menyentuh kulit pemuda itu yang terasa hangat, sedikit panas. Saat telapak tangannya berhenti di punggung Sanji, Zoro bisa merasakan detak jantung pemuda itu. Begitu kuat. Terasa nyaman.

"Zo… ro?"

Menarik napas panjang, Zoro melepaskan Sanji hanya untuk membawa pemuda itu ke kamar mereka. Satu per satu helai kain meninggalkan tubuh mereka, dan saat keduanya mencapai tempat tidur, yang ada hanyalah kulit bertemu kulit, panas bertemu panas.

Gairah bersambut dan mereka menenggelamkan diri dalam arus yang lebih menghanyutkan dari arus terganas di _Shinsekai_ ini.

.

#

.

Matahari bersinar cerah di langit Dressrosa. Hari ini Sanji berniat untuk mendedikasikan diri untuk mengawal dua bidadari cantik di Sunny yang ingin berbelanja seharian penuh. Mereka ingin bersantai setelah ketegangan akibat serangan _Marine_ kemarin. Zoro sendiri memutuskan untuk berlatih sebentar bersama Mihawk karena pria itu dan Perona akan kembali ke Kuraigana sore nanti. Luffy dan yang lain 'lepas' sendiri-sendiri dan tak ada yang mau repot menanyakan mereka akan kemana.

"Benar tidak apa-apa, Sanji-_kun_? Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, loh."

Sanji menangkup kedua tangannya di dada, "Tenang saja, Nami-_san_, Robin-_chan_. Hari ini jiwa dan ragaku utuh untuk kalian. Silahkan suruh aku apa saja, lupakan _marimo_ itu!"

Robin tersenyum, "Paling juga nanti Zoro yang akan menyusulmu, Sanji-_san_. Dia itu sudah seperti magnet selatan bertemu utara kalau bersamamu."

Mendengar itu, Sanji hanya tersenyum, "Kalau boleh jujur, memang rasanya aneh tak melihat dia di dekatku. Tapi rasanya lebih aneh lagi kalau kemana-mana kami harus berdua."

Nami membenahi ikatan rambut panjangnya, "Zoro jadi super protektif padamu. Malah kalau aku perhatikan, kebiasaannya tidur jadi berkurang. Dia lebih memilih memandangimu sepanjang waktu."

"Jangan lupakan kalau Zoro tak akan pernah salah jalan kalau disuruh mencari Sanji-_san_."

Sanji tak bisa protes saat dua gadis itu tertawa. Memang itu faktanya. Penyakit buta arah Zoro memang tak terselamatkan lagi, tapi pemuda itu selalu bisa dengan cepat menemukannya setiap kali mereka terpisah.

Mereka bertiga pun menyusuri jalanan yang penuh dengan toko di samping kanan dan kirinya. Sedang menikmati _window shopping_ sebelum memutuskan untuk membeli apa, mereka bertiga dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang jatuh tersungkur di hadapan mereka dengan pose yang amat sangat tidak elit. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut yang bahkan warnanya lebih hijau daripada rambut Zoro.

Di kejauhan, mereka melihat seorang pemuda lain berambut pirang panjang yang jelas sekali berdiri dengan posisi habis menendang. Jadi dialah yang menyebabkan si hijau ini terlempar ke depan mereka.

"K-kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nami.

Sanji melihat tubuh pemuda itu bergetar hebat.

"N-n-n-n-n- Nami-_senpai_! R-r-r-r- Robin-_senpai_! S-s-s-s- Sanji-_senpai_!" pemuda asing berambut hijau itu bicara walau wajahnya masih mencium tanah.

_Senpai_? Batin tiga kru _Mugiwara_. Belum habis heran mereka, ketiganya dikagetkan saat pemuda asing itu, masih dengan wajah mencium tanah, menyodorkan kertas putih dan juga spidol.

"B-BOLEH AKU MINTA TANDA TANGAN KALIAN?!"

Ada jeda hening beberapa detik sampai ketiga anggota bajak laut _Mugiwara_ itu mampu bereaksi.

"T-tanda tangan? Apa kepalamu terbentur?" tanya Nami.

"A-AKU SELALU MENGAGUMI KALIAN. SE-SEJAK DI LOUGETOWN! A-AKU SELALU INGIN BERTEMU DENGAN KALIAN!" pemuda itu malah jadi bersimpuh di hadapan mereka, tak peduali orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sana.

_Kalau ingin bertemu ya paling tidak angkat mukamu, donk!_ Batin Sanji.

Nami dan Robin berpandangan.

"Lougetown?" Nami mencoba mengingat.

"A-AKU MELIHAT L-L-L-L-L- LUFFY-SENPAI DI TEMPAT EKSEKUSI RAJA BAJAK LAUT DAN SELAMAT DARI SAMBARAN PETIR. M-M-MULAI SAAT ITU AKU… AKU SELALU MENGIKUTI KALIAN!"

_Stalker?_ Ada gaung aneh dalam kepala Sanji, Nami dan Robin. Seumur-umur menjadi bajak laut, baru kali ini mereka bertemu dengan orang yang mengaku sebagai 'penggemar'.

Belum lagi sempat menanggapi, mereka kaget begitu orang di depan mereka mendadak duduk tegak dan akhirnya terungkaplah siapa dia. Bartolomeo, salah seorang peserta di pertandingan di Corrida _Colosseum_ yang kalau mereka tidak salah ingat, memilh untuk mengundurkan diri saat harus melawan Luffy.

_Ternyata dia…_

Benar-benar kejadian yang tak disangka. Niat hati ingin melolak, namun mereka tak tega juga melihat wajah Bartolomeo yang penuh harap.

"Ya—apa boleh buat, kan?" Nami pun mengambil kertas putih juga spidol dari tangan Bartolomeo yang langsung menangis penuh haru.

_Orang yang aneh._

Sanji pun menerima kertas lain yang diberikan oleh Nami. _Ya— tapi yang begini juga tidak ada salahnya. Lebih baik menambah teman daripada menambah musuh. Walau dapatnya yang tidak jelas seperti ini._

_Luffy, kau selalu saja menarik perhatin orang-orang yang aneh._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	8. Special 01 - Mihawk x Shanks

Coffin Boat berlabuh di salah satu grove di Sabaody Archipelago. Sang pemilik meninggalkan kapal kecilnya begitu saja, yakin tak akan ada yang berani mengusik kapalnya. Mihawk melangkah menuju pusat keramaian di pulau yang bisa dibilang merupakan _perbatasan_ antara Grand Line dan _Shinsekai_.

Tanpa keraguan kakinya membawa dia masuk ke salah satu penginapan yang ada di sana. Tak perlu bertanya, dia naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke sebuah kamar di mana seorang pria muda berambut merah dengan bekas luka di sisi kiri wajah, sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**ONE PIECE © Oda Eiichiro**

**Final Masquerade © aicchan**

**Family – Friendship - Romance**

**Alternate Reality**

**Vampire Fic**

**Special chap : Mihawk x Shanks **

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Kupikir kau baru akan datang besok."

Mihawk melepas topinya dan meletakkannya begitu saja di meja. Dia menghampiri Shanks yang duduk di jendela. Tak berkata, dia membungkuk untuk mencium bibir _mate_ yang tak dia temui selama lebih dari tiga bulan. Kalau boleh jujur, itu membuatnya gila.

Walau belum memuaskan rindunya, Mihawk melepaskan Shanks dan duduk di samping pria itu.

"Bagaimana Dressrosa?"

"Rusuh. Seperti biasa."

Mihawk memandang wajah Sabaody yang tetap saja penuh orang. Dia tak suka tempat ini, dia lebih suka ketenangan. Tapi selama dia bersama Shanks, dimana pun tempatnya, itu tak jadi masalah.

"Lalu… kau sudah bertemu _junior_-mu? Kau janji menceritakan semua tentang mereka."

"Kau sudah tahu garis besarnya. Untuk apa bertanya lagi?" Mihawk melepas rompinya hingga kini dia hanya mengenakan kemeja putihnya yang biasa. "Tanyakan apa yang ingin kau tahu. Bocah Topi Jerami itu."

Shanks tertawa, "Kau selalu mengerti aku. Jadi— bagaimana Luffy?"

"Seperti biasa. Heboh. Aku tak pernah melihat dia duduk atau diam barang sedetik."

Mendengar itu, ada senyum di wajah Shanks, "Dia sama sekali tak berubah."

"Kalau kau begitu penasaran padanya, kenapa tak kau temui saja dia?"

Shanks menggeleng, "Kami sudah berjanji, saat kami bertemu lagi, dia akan melampauiku. Jadi—pertemuan kami selanjutnya tak akan berisi pelukan sayang."

"Dasar aneh."

"Janji seorang lelaki pantang dilanggar. Walau sebenarnya aku sudah sedikit melanggarnya di _Marineford_ lalu." Shanks menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Mihawk, memejamkan mata saat kepalanya disentuh dengan lembut. "Tapi tak kusangka, _vampire_ baru yang kau sebutkan itu adalah _nakama_ Luffy. Sudah begini, dunia rasanya sempit sekali."

Jemari Mihawk beralih dari rambut merah Shanks dan menuju ke lehernya, merasakan aliran darah di sana. Dahaga yang telah lama tertahan tak lagi mampu Mihawk abaikan.

Menyadari maksud sentuhan Mihawk, Shanks menegakkan badan dan memiringkan kepalanya, mengekspos leher yang lama tak tersentuh.

Mihawk menyibak rambut Shanks sebelum menghujamkan taringnya ke leher _mate_-nya.

Merasakan sensasi yang familiar, Shanks memejamkan mata, membiarkan Mihawk menikmati darahnya. Dia pun tak berkomentar saat sebelah lengan Mihawk memeluk pinggangnya, membawa tubuh mereka merapat. Baru saja Shanks menyamankan diri dalam sentuhan itu, Mihawk keburu menarik diri, mengecup bekas luka yang langsung menghilang.

"Begitu saja?" protes Shanks.

"Begitu saja," Mihawk mengusap pipi Shanks. "Aku tak melihat _nakama_-mu. Di mana mereka?"

"Bersenang-senang sendiri. Kami berkumpul tiga hari lagi. Itu cukup untukmu?"

"Seumur hidup pun akan terasa kurang," Mihawk berdiri dan menuju ke meja untuk menuang minuman dari botol yang ada di sana.

Shanks mengikuti Mihawk yang duduk di kursi kayu. Shanks malah dengan santainya duduk di pangkuan Mihawk. "Kau itu… bisa tidak sih wajahmu tampak senang sedikit bertemu denganku? Kau tidak rindu pada _mate_-mu yang menawan ini?"

Mihawk meminum isi gelasnya seteguk, "Kata saja tak bisa mengungkapkan. Kau masih mengharapkan aku bagaimana?"

"Ya paling tidak senyumlah sedikit! Seperti berhadapan dengan balok es saja. Mungkin balok es malah lebih hangat darimu." Shanks merangkul Mihawk dengan satu-satunya lengan yang dia punya. "Aku rindu padamu…."

Buyar sudahlah keinginan Mihawk untuk bersantai sehari ini. Bagaimana bisa dia menolak tawaran yang begitu menggiurkan ini?

Mereka pun berpindah ke tempat tidur, lebih nyaman untuk saling menyentuh. Mihawk menindih Shanks, menciumi wajah pria berambut merah itu. Kening, pipi, bekas luka di mata Shanks…. Seluruh rindu dia ungkapan lewat sentuhannya.

Satu per satu dia membuka kancing pakaian Shanks, menyingkirkan helai putih itu hingga tak ada halangan baginya untuk menyentuh tubuh Shanks. Sejenak Mihawk diam memandang sisi kiri tubuh Shanks yang kehilangan lengannya belasan tahun yang lalu.

"Kau masih kepikiran?" Shanks mengusap sisi wajah Mihawk.

"Tentu saja…. Aku selalu tahu kau itu suka menantang bahaya, tapi tak kusangka kau rela mengorbankan sebelah tanganmu demi menolong seorang bocah."

Shanks tersenyum, "Aku selalu yakin kalau Luffy bukan bocah sembarangan. Dan terbukti, kan? Sekarang dia menjadi salah satu nama yang diperhitungkan di _Shinsekai_."

Lalu Mihawk merendahkan tubuhnya, mengecup sisa lengan kiri Shanks. Dia tersenyum merasakan reaksi dari si rambut merah. "Kau selalu saja begini kalau ku sentuh bagian ini."

"Hanya terasa aneh… lagian… apa kau tak risih dengan bekas luka di sana?"

Mihawk masih menciumi tempat yang sama, "… Kau sempurna…."

Setelah itu tak ada lagi kata yang terucap. Mereka terlarut dalam setiap sentuhan yang mennjadi pelepasan rasa rindu, sentuhan yang membawa mereka ke dunia sempurna yang tak bisa dimasuki oleh siapapun.

Dunia yang hanya milik mereka berdua.

.

#

.

Malam di Sabaody tak lebih tenang dari siang harinya. Atraksi taman hiburan justru tampak semakin meriah. Mihawk duduk di dekat jendela, memandang warna-warni lampu yang gemerlapan menerangi malam.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

Pandangan Mihawk beralih pada Shanks yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. "Aku tidak sedang melamun."

Shanks mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. "Kau mau keluar? Yang iya saja tiga hari kita di dalam terus?" dia berdiri di samping Mihawk. "Omong-omong, kemana _Hime_-_sama_?"

Paham pada panggilan sayang Shanks pada Perona, Mihawk memandang ke luar lagi, "Kembali ke Kuraigana."

"Kau tega meninggalkan gadis manis seperti itu di sana."

"Dia bisa menjaga diri. Kalau tidak, dia pasti sudah kabur entah kemana. Aku juga tidak melarang dia pergi, dianya saja yang ngotot tinggal di sana denganku."

Shanks menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Itu tandanya dia perhatian padamu. Mungkin _Hime_-_sama_ merasa kau akan kesepian setelah Roronoa pergi."

"Hah?! Kenapa juga aku harus kesepian. Aku sudah biasa sendiri."

Mendengar itu, Shanks tersenyum, paham kalau pasangan hidupnya ini adalah makhluk yang tak pernah bisa lugas mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasa. "Kalau kau sudah terbiasa sendiri, kau tak akan repot-repot menjadi _Shichibukai_ yang harus berurusan dengan bajak laut lain dan juga _Marine_, kan?" dia duduk lagi di pangkuan Mihawk, "Kalau kau terbiasa sendiri, kau tak akan mencariku dan menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang _vampire_ dan _mate_. Aku bahkan sampai tidak sempat kaget begitu tahu kau ini seorang _vampire_."

Mihawk memandang wajah Shanks. Tak begitu banyak perubahan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, tepat di hari pengeksekusian Gol D Roger, kapten kapal Shanks pada saat itu. Mihawk segera tahu bahwa Shanks adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Orang yang akan menjadi pengikat hidupnya di dunia ini, orang yang akan membawa kesempurnaan jati dirinya sebagai seorang _vampire_.

Namun Mihawk tak ingin segera mengklaim Shanks sebagai _mate_-nya. Dia yang dulu masih begitu angkuh. Masih begitu sombong. Percaya bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. Yakin bahwa meski dia sendiri, tak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkannya.

Hari berganti minggu yang bergeser menjadi bulan yang terus melaju melewati tahun. Mihawk masih tetap pada pendiriannya untuk menjalani keabadian ini sendiri. Walau dengan tekad seperti itu, Mihawk tak bisa mengabaikan rasa penasarannya pada sosok Shanks. Dia selalu mengikuti kabar dari mantan anggota bajak laut Gol D Roger, sang Raja Bajak Laut. Mulai dari selentingan kabar yang dia dengar di bar atau berita kecil di surat kabar, Mihawk tak pernah ketinggalan berita.

Sampai dia mendengar bahwa kelompok Shanks bentrok dengan salah satu kru bajak laut dan kabar yang dia dapat adalah bahwa si rambut merah itu mengalami luka parah, bahkan beredar kabar kalau Shanks tewas dalam peristiwa itu.

Mau tak mau Mihawk jadi kepikiran, seberapa pun dia coba untuk tak peduli, hatinya menjerit menginginkan kepastian. Jadilah dia pergi mengarungi lautan, mencari jejak keberadaan _mate_-nya dan dia menemukan Shanks di salah satu pulau di East Blue. Remaja yang ada dalam ingatannya telah berubah menjadi seorang pria muda penuh kharisma dan memiliki _nakama_ yang solid dengan kesetiaan yang tak perlu diragukan.

Bukan tipe yang suka obrolan kosong, Mihawk langsung 'menculik' Shanks dari krunya dan mengungkapkan semua tentang dirinya….

"Malah melamun!" Shanks menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Mihawk, membuat perhatian pria itu teralih padanya. "Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

"Ah… hanya sepenggal kisah lalu, saat pertama kau tahu aku seorang _vampire_."

Itu membuat raut wajah Shanks berubah, "Ya— itu satu hari yang luar biasa untukku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bereaksi normal saat kau bilang 'Aku seorang _vampire_ dan kau adalah _mate_ untukku. Aku butuh darahmu untuk bertahan hidup dan kau akan mendapat keistimewaan seorang _vampire_'," Shanks menirukan mimik dan nada suara Mihawk seperti yang dia ingat. "Segila-gilanya aku, tetap butuh waktu mencerna semua informasi yang dulu hanya kusangka sebagai kisah horor untuk menakuti anak kecil."

"Tapi aku senang… walau butuh waktu cukup lama, kau mau menerimaku."

Shanks mengecup sisi kepala Mihawk, "Itu karena kau tampan. Sayang kan kalau aku tolak."

"Pemikiran macam apa itu?" Mihawk menyentuh wajah Shanks dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya. "Jadi kau setuju menjadi _mate_-ku hanya karena wajahku yang tampan?"

"Mmmm… sembilan koma sembilan persen," Shanks membalas kecupan-kecupan ringan Mihawk di bibirnya. "Sisanya… aku selalu tahu kau orang yang aku cari. Setiap kali kita beradu kekuatan, alih-alih merasa terancam, aku justru merasa kalau kekuatanku semakin bertambah, seluruh tubuhku bisa kukendalikan dengan sempurna."

Bibir Mihawk beralih ke leher Shanks dan sekali lagi menikmati darah _mate_-nya yang merupakan cairan paling nikmat di dunia ini. Seandainya bisa, Mihawk ingin selalu ada di samping Shanks. Kadang dia merasa stress sendiri setiap kali mendengar berita kalau bajak laut Akagami terlibat permasalahan. Dia tak ingin lagi Shanks terluka.

Tapi mereka punya kesepakatan, walau mereka terikat oleh keabadian, Mihawk tak ingin menghalangi Shanks meraih impiannya. Lagipula Mihawk masih ada 'misi' bersama Doflamingo untuk mengambil semua data rahasia tentang _vampire_ istimewa seperti mereka. Dengan bergabung di _Shichibukai_, mereka memiliki banyak peluang untuk mengorek informasi tentang data rahasia yang dipegang para petinggi _Marine_.

Mihawk mengecup singkat bibir Shanks setelah dia puas meminum darah pria itu, "Kita cari makan di luar saja."

"Mm… Ada restoran yang baru buka di dekat sini. Kau mau coba?"

"Terserah. Di mana pun kau mau."

Mereka pun meninggalkan penginapan itu untuk menikmati malam berdua.

.

.

"Ternyata begitu ceritanya. Syukurlah kalau Luffy bisa bertemu dengan kakaknya yang lain," Shanks berbaring di tempat tidur besar, membiarkan Mihawk memainkan helai rambutnya, "Anak itu pasti akan mengguncang dunia. Dia dua merasakan manisnya kemenangan dan pahitnya kekalahan. Dia akan tumbuh menjadi lebih kuat lagi," Shanks memejamkan matanya. "Lalu, kau tidak sempat bilang padanya kalau aku ini _mate_-mu?"

Mihawk menggeleng, "Aku tak banyak berinteraksi dengannya."

Mendengar itu, Shanks mendengus, "Tak banyak berinteraksi, paling juga kau tidak bicara sama sekali dengannya dan hanya mengawasi dari jauh." Shanks memiringkan badan, memeluk pinggang Mihawk yang duduk bersandar pada bantal, "Kenapa kau tidak ikut membantu Luffy saat mereka diincar Admiral?"

"Doflamingo saja sudah cukup. Aku tak mau buang tenaga percuma."

"Hmm… kau percaya sekali ya sama si Doflamingo itu?"

"Dia punya banyak cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah, dia juga punya banyak 'tangan' yang menahan _Marine_ juga _World Government_ menghalangi langkahnya." Mihawk mengusap kepala Shanks, "Kau terdengar seperti cemburu."

Shanks memejamkan matanya, "Tentu saja aku cemburu. Kau menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan si Flamingo pink itu daripada denganku."

"Kau sendiri yang mau kita tetap pada tujuan masing-masing. Kau dengan posisimu sebagai Yonkou, dan aku di dalam _Shichibukai_."

"Tetap saja…" Shanks beranjak dari posisi nyamannya dan duduk bersandar di sebelah Mihawk. Dia melihat pria itu pagi buta begini sudah meneguk segelas wine. "Aku mau!" Shanks coba meraih gelas Mihawk tapi malah dijauhkan dari jangkauannya. "Hei!"

"Kau minum seteguk saja sudah mabuk. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu dekat-dekat alkohol di hari cerah seperti ini."

"Cerah atau tidak, kan kau sendiri yang bilang kalau ingin menghabiskan seharian ini denganku. Di sini."

Mihawk menghabiskan isi gelasnya dalam sekali teguk, membuat Shanks protes lagi.

"Kau itu pelit sekali."

Mihawk meletakkan gelas di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur, "Aku lebih memilih memelukmu yang sadar penuh dari pada kau yang mabuk."

"Heh! Padahal kau selalu bilang kalau aku yang mabuk itu menyenangkan," Shanks tersenyum melihat wajah Mihawk.

"Mabuk atau tidak, kau tetap saja berisik," Mihawk membungkam bibir Shanks dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Shanks langsung merespon sentuhan itu, membuka bibirnya agar lidah Mihawk bisa menyentuhnya lebih dalam.

Mihawk pun tak menyiakan reaksi yang menyenangkan dari Shanks. Semakin dalam cumbuan mereka, Mihawk memeluk pinggang Shanks, merasakan pria itu balas memeluknya, erat, walau hanya dengan sebelah tangan. "Shanks…" Mihawk menyibak rambut merah Shanks, mengecup bekas luka di wajah pria itu.

"Mihawk…" Shanks mendesah pelan saat tangan Mihawk menyingkirkan selimut yang menjadi penghangat tubuhnya sedari tadi. Baju? Sejak semalam mereka melupakan eksistensi kain itu karena memakainya hanya akan buang waktu percuma.

Kecupan Mihawk beralih dari wajah, ke leher dan turun ke dada, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan yang tampak samar. Perlahan dia merasakan panas tubuh Shanks semakin meningkat. Tangannya menangkap otot-otot di setiap jengkal tubuh Shanks bereaksi pada sentuhannya. Mihawk menciumi perut Shanks yang terbentuk sempurna.

Setiap gerakan Shanks, sekecil apapun, membawa Mihawk semakin menjauh dari akal sehat. Yang dia inginkan saat ini hanyalah Shanks. Selalu Shanks.

"Mmm…" Shanks hendak menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya, namun Mihawk menahannya, jadilah Shanks menyerah tanpa perlawanan dan membiarkan suaranya mengisi keheningan di kamar itu.

Tak ingin berlama menggoda sang pemilik hati, Mihawk sedikit mengubah posisi dan memiringkan tubuh Shanks ke kiri. Dia tahu benar kalau Shanks bukan tipe yang suka menunda, dia lebih suka dimanja tanpa basa-basi. Lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Tangan Mihawk meraih jemari Shanks yang mencengkram kain putih yang menjadi alas tubuh mereka. Samar Mihawk mendengar suara Shanks tercekat di tenggorokan, seiring semakin menipisnya jarak di antara mereka.

Mihawk menciumi pundak Shanks begitu dia merasa terselimuti oleh panas membara yang seakan mendidihkan darah dalam tubuhnya, membawa kegilaan yang menggoda. Erangan Shanks terdengar semakin jelas, semakin tak beraturan, sama seperti detak jantung mereka yang berpacu cepat seirama hela napas memburu terbawa gairah yang semakin memanas.

"Mi… hawk…" Shanks menggenggam erat jemari Mihawk, berpegang penuh padanya walau seluruh inderanya berpusat pada keberadaan Mihawk dalam dirinya, menyempurnakan seluruh eksistensinya.

Bibir Mihawk masih menjelajahi daerah pundak, leher dan telinga. Seluruh tubuhnya terpenjara dalam pesona Shanks. Matanya merekam semua yang dia lihat. Rambut merah yang basah karena keringat, wajah yang dihias rona merah menyenangkan, peluh yang menetes seperti ingin mendinginkan tubuh yang panas termakan gelora asmara yang tak akan bisa padam.

Mihawk menghadapkan wajah Shanks padanya, dengan segera mereka bercumbu dalam gairah yang semakin memuncak. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Shanks bergetar hebat, mengejang dalam pelukan eratnya hingga mereka berdua bersamaan merasakan sensasi terindah dari kebersamaan mereka.

Saat kata tak lagi bermakna. Saat dunia tak lagi berarti.

Saat satu-satunya hal yang nyata adalah paruh jiwa yang menjadi satu keutuhan sempurna dalam kebersamaan yang tak ingin mereka akhiri ini.

.

#

.

"Kau harus pergi?" Shanks yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi terkejut melihat Mihawk yang sudah rapi.

"_Ya_. _Marine_ juga bukan sekumpulan orang bodoh, mereka tetap akan investigasi kalau ada satu armada pimpinan seorang admiral menghilang begitu saja."

Jelas itu membuat Shanks jadi kesal.

"Aku tidak bisa mengarahkan kecurigaan mereka padaku. Aku akan temui kau lagi setelah masalah ini selesai."

Shanks bersandar di kisi pintu, "Apa perlu aku tunggu saja di Kuraigana?"

"… Untuk apa?"

Shanks mengangkat sebelah bahunya, "Aku sedang tidak ada urusan khusus. Ingin bersantai saja sejenak. Rusuh dengan Yonkou yang lain pun tak membawa hiburan lagi untukku."

Mihawk menghampiri Shanks dan mengecup singkat bibir _mate_-nya, "Asal para _nakama_-mu tak mati kebosanan saja, silahkan."

"Tenang saja," Shanks menyentuh sisi wajah Mihawk, membalas kecupan-kecupan ringan yang terasa manis. "Mereka bisa bermain dengan babon-babon peliharaanmu di sana."

"… Mereka bukan peliharaanku," Mihawk mengecup leher Shanks, "Aku tak akan lama kalau begitu."

Jemari Shanks mencengkram jubah Mihawk saat taring sang _vampire_ menusuk lehernya. Membiarkan Mihawk memeluknya, Shanks menyamankan diri dalam kehangatan itu. Rasanya belum cukup kebersamaan mereka, tapi seperti yang mereka sepakati, Shanks tak bisa mengabaikan _nakama_-nya begitu saja. Dia punya misi dan tujuan bersama mereka yang telah setia mengikutinya. Memberinya kepercayaan untuk menjadi seorang kapten. Adalah tugas Shanks untuk memimpin mereka, tak mungkin Shanks mengkhianati kepercayaan yang seperti itu.

"Aku tunggu kau di Kuraigana," Shanks menyentuh helai rambut Mihawk, "kalau kau tak kembali, aku akan kabur bersama _Hime_-_sama_."

"Kabur saja," Mihawk menjilat tempat yang tadi dia gigit, "walau ke ujung dunia, aku pasti bisa menemukanmu."

Shanks memejamkan mata saat Mihawk menciumi belakang lehernya. Namun belum lama keintiman itu berlangsung, Shanks dibuat heran oleh Mihawk yang mendadak menghela napas panjang.

"Lama-lama kutebas sendiri si Flamingo itu," gerutu Mihawk seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada Shanks dan mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Kenapa lagi, dia?"

Mihawk beranjak untuk mengambil topinya, "Kadang punya kontak batin kuat dengan sesama _vampire_ itu menyebalkan. Tak bisa diblokir seenaknya seperti _denden mushi_."

Itu membuat Shanks terkekeh, "Kau itu kan lebih tua darinya, kenapa kau mau-maunya diatur begitu?"

"Dia punya kemampuan entah apa yang membuat orang susah melawannya. Kau akan tahu kalau kau sempat bertemu dia." Mihawk menyandang Yoru di punggungnya seperti biasa, "Sampai jumpa di Kuraigana. Jangan salahkan aku kalau semakin enggan melepasmu."

"Hmm… aku tidak keberatan, asal kau siap saja kalau Benn dan yang lain menyerbu kastilmu."

"Silahkan saja, asal kau siap kalau aku buat _nakama_-mu babak belur."

"Jangan remehkan mereka! Walau kau _vampire_ sekali pun, mereka akan mampu menahanmu. Ya—walau keroyokan sih," Shanks meraih tangan Mihawk dan menjalin jemari mereka.

Mihawk mengangkat jalinan tangan mereka dan mengecup jemari Shanks, "Aku pergi dulu," walau enggan, Mihawk melepaskan diri dari Shanks dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

Shanks sendiri, sejenak memandang pintu yang tertutup sebelum beranjak menuju ke jendela dan duduk di kisinya. Dalam diam Shanks memandang ke jalanan dan saat sosok Mihawk tampak keluar dari pintu depan penginapan, dia tersenyum karena Mihawk langsung menoleh padanya.

Hanya lambaian tangan singkat yang mengantar langkah Mihawk meninggalkan tempat itu. Menyandarkan kepalanya di kisi jendela, mata Shanks belum lepas dari sosok Mihawk yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Setelah sosok sang _vampire_ menghilang di ujung jalan, barulah Shanks beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan meregangkan badannya.

"Ahh… harus buat alasan apa lagi ya ke Benn?"

Shanks menyambar jubahnya dan langsung memakainya tanpa kesulitan. "Hmm… sementara biar aku hibur mereka dengan perburuan harta karun. Coba kalau ada Buggy, pasti lebih seru." Setelah menyandang pedangnya, Shanks keluar dari kamar.

Memang frekuensi kebersamaannya dengan Mihawk tak pernah lama, namun itu tak berarti kualitas pertemuan mereka juga berkurang. Shanks yakin pada waktunya nanti mereka akan bisa selalu bersama. Jadi sampai saat itu tiba, Shanks akan terus berjalan mengejar impian bersama para _nakama_-nya.

Di luar penginapan, Shanks memandang birunya langit yang dihiasi gelembung-gelembung khas Sabaody.

_Aahh… aku sudah merindukanmu, Taka no Me…._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	9. Special 02 - Doflamingo x Rosinante

"… Doffy?"

"Kau sudah bangun," Doflamingo mengusap kepala adiknya, membiarkan jemarinya tenggelam dalam helai pirang sedikit berombak yang begitu halus dan lembut. Rosinante… Satu-satunya darah sekandung yang dia miliki. Adiknya. _Mate_-nya. Darah penyambung hidupnya. "Tidurlah lagi!"

Rosinante menggeleng. Dia merapat pada Doflamingo yang duduk bersandar pada setumpukan bantal. "Kau tidak tidur?"

"Tak mengantuk."

Masih mengusap rambut Rosinante, Doflamingo memandang ke luar jendela. Hari sudah siang, tapi karena pesta berlangsung sampai hampir menjelang pagi, tak heran suasana rumah ini masih sangat sepi.

"Doffy…"

"Hm?"

"Berbaringlah… peluk aku…"

Jelas itu adalah permintaan yang tak bisa ditolak oleh Doflamingo. Dia pun berbaring dan memeluk Rosinante, membiarkan adiknya bergelung manja padanya.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**ONE PIECE © Oda Eiichiro**

**Final Masquerade © aicchan**

**Family – Friendship - Romance**

**Alternate Reality**

**Vampire Fic**

**Special chap : Doflamingo x Rosinante **

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Rumah ini pasti akan sepi lagi kalau mereka sudah pergi," Rosinante mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Memang kenapa? Kau sudah terbiasa dengan itu kan?" Doflamingo duduk di sofa, hanya mengenakan kaus hitam tanpa lengan dan celana tanggung seperti biasa.

Rosinante duduk di sebelah kakaknya, "Tapi mereka anak-anak yang menyenangkan."

"Ikut saja dengan mereka kalau kau memang suka."

"Tidak… aku lebih suka di sini," Rosinante menyisir rambut dengan tangannya. "Malam ini kau berencana berpesta lagi?

Doflamingo merangkul pundak adiknya, "Ya. Kenapa tidak? Kita menang besar dari _Marine_ sialan itu, pantas dirayakan dengan pesta meriah."

"… Kau yakin semua aman?" Rosinante membiarkan Doflamingo memainkan helai rambutnya, "Yang kemarin itu satu armada penuh, kalau sampai mereka hilang tanpa jejak…"

"Tenang saja. Law sudah membereskan semua. Rapi seperti biasa. Kalau pun ada yang datang kemari menanyakan keberadaan armada itu, mereka tak punya bukti kalau kita terlibat." Doflamingo mengacak rambut Rosinante, "Setelah ini aku ke _colosseum_ sebentar. Kau mau ikut?"

Rosinante tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu dia menggeleng, "Aku di rumah saja."

"Hmm… terserah kau saja," Doflamingo mengghadapkan wajah Rosinante padanya lalu dia pun mencium bibir adiknya. Sentuhan itu langsung dibalas dengan manis oleh Rosinante tanpa Doflamingo harus memaksa. Tapi dia tak berlama menikmatinya karena Doflamingo tahu kalau dia akan makin tak rela meninggalkan Rosinante nantinya.

Ada erang protes dari Rosinante saat Doflamingo berdiri dan menyambar mantel bulunya yang sedari tadi tersampir di sofa. "Aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti," Doflamingo membungkuk hanya untuk mengecup kepala Rosinante dan kemudian meninggalkan kamar mereka.

.

"Cora-_san_."

Rosinante menoleh dan melihat Law menghampirinya dari arah halaman.

"Aku mau ke kota dengan _Mugiwara_-_ya_. Kau ada titipan?"

Pandangan Rosinante beralih sekilas pada sosok Luffy yang sedang bermain dengan Bepo. Lalu dia kembali pada Law. Bocah kecil yang seakan punya dunianya sendiri dan tak bisa dimasuki sembarang orang itu bisa sangat akrab dengan Luffy yang baru sekilas dia kenal. Rosinante tak bisa memikirkan hal selain dugaan kalau Law… punya ketertarikan khusus pada pemuda bertopi jerami itu.

"Cora-_san_?"

"Ah… maaf. Tolong ambilkan pesanan buku baruku di toko biasa."

"Oke. Ada lagi?"

"Itu saja."

Melanjutkan langkahnya, Rosinante memutuskan untuk ke perpustakaan saja dan menghabiskan waktu di sana sampai Doflamingo kembali. Dia sempat melihat Sanji bersama Zoro, bukan sedang bermesraan, tapi sepasang _vampire_-_mate_ itu sedang berlatih berdua. Karena Mihawk sudah meninggalkan Dressrosa, tak ada lagi jadwal latihan yang membuat wajah Zoro tertekuk.

Rosinante senang melihat Sanji dan Zoro, mereka tak seperti pasangan _vampire_-_mate_ sama sekali. Tak jarang mereka berkelahi hanya karena masalah sepele, Sanji tak segan menendang Zoro, begitu juga dengan Zoro yang tak sungkan menghantam kepala Sanji. Padahal Rosinante sendiri tak bisa membayangkan dia melakukan tindak kekerasan pada kakaknya.

Sampai di perpustakaan, dengan satu dua insiden yang biasa baginya, Rosinante mengambil beberapa buku dan membawanya ke sofa. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai dia larut dalam barisan kata yang selalu bisa merebut semua konsentrasinya.

.

Sampai hari beranjak gelap, Rosinante masih tetap ada di perpustakaan. Toh dia juga tak ada pekerjaan. _Elite Officer_ selain dia juga tampak menganggur, paling juga Diamante yang masih tampak sibuk hilir mudik kesana-kemari, sepertinya mempersiapkan acara lain di Corrida _Colosseum_. _Elite Officer_ yang satu itu sangat cekatan dan selalu menyelesaikan semua dengan sempurna, itulah alasan kenapa Doflamingo mempercayakan urusan Corrida _Colosseum_ padanya walau Rosinante tahu kalau Doflamingo juga sering memanfaatkan Diamante untuk menyelesaikan masalah lain yang tertunda.

Untuk urusan memanipulasi dan membuat orang patuh tanpa paksaan, serahkan pada seorang Doflamingo.

"Cora-_san_?"

Mata Rosinante beralih pada Law yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di depan pintu, "Kau sudah pulang."

Law berjalan menghampiri orang yang telah merawatnya sejak kecil, "Pesananmu. Dan satu buku lain dari penjaga toko, katanya mungkin sesuai dengan seleramu, jadi aku beli sekalian."

Rosinante menerima dua buku dari Law.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Setelah Law keluar dari perpustakaan, Rosinante pun beranjak dari duduknya. Dia mengembalikan buku-buku yang dia baca dan meninggalkan ruangan penuh ilmu pengetahuan itu. Perutnya terasa lapar, tidak heran, dia belum makan apapun sejak pagi. Kalau Doflamingo tahu, kakaknya itu pasti akan mengomel lagi. Rosinante melangkah menuju kamar yang dia bagi bersama Doflamingo. Tentu aja, untuk apa tidur di tempat terpisah kalau mereka ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama?

Membuka pintu kamarnya, segera Rosinante terkejut melihat Doflamingo dalam keremangan senja duduk di kursi dekat jendela sambil meminum alkohol langsung dari botolnya. Doflamingo hanya begitu jika ada yang membuatnya tak tenang.

"Doffy?" Rosinante menutup pintu dan mendekati kakaknya, " Kau kenapa?"

Doflamingo meletakkan botol di meja tapi tak bicara apa-apa. Dia juga melepas kacamata yang selalu dia pakai di depan orang lain.

"Sesuatu terjadi di _colosseum_?" Rosinante meletakkan kedua bukunya di dekat botol. "_Nii-sama_?"

Barulah Doflamingo bereaksi. Dia memandang Rosinante lalu perlahan meraih jemari adiknya. "Aku bertemu Crocodile di sana."

Rosinante terdiam. Dia membiarkan Doflamingo memeluk pinggangnya erat. Dia ingin bicara, tapi rasanya kata sudah tak bisa mengungkap apa yang dia rasa. Bukan rahasia kalau beberapa tahun lalu… Doflamingo sempat menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Crocodile, walau saat itu Rosinante telah menjadi _mate_ untuk sang kakak.

"Kami hanya makan siang… dan mengobrol sebentar."

Rosinante menghela napas lalu menyentuh wajah Doflamingo, "Aku percaya padamu. Yang lalu biarkan berlalu," dia sedikit membungkuk untuk memeluk Doflamingo, "Kita sudah berjanji tidak akan membahas hal itu lagi, kan?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Doflamingo.

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Setelah ini makan besar sudah menunggu kita. Kau pasti tak mau melewatkan masakan buatan Sanji, kan?" Rosinante melepaskan pelukan Doflamingo padanya.

Membiarkan Rosinante beranjak ke kamar mandi, Doflamingo duduk bersandar dan memandang langit jingga di luar jendela. Sungguh… kali ini rasanya campur aduk. Dia tak ingin membuka luka lama Rosinante, tapi Doflamingo juga tak bisa memungkiri kalau dia senang bisa bertemu dengan Crocodile lagi.

Menyambar botol minumannya, Doflamingo meneguk cairan berkadar alkohol tinggi itu seperti sedang meminum teh.

_Sial… kenapa jadi begini?_

.

.

Kemeriahan pesta tak bisa mengalihkan pikiran Doflamingo. Dia hanya duduk diam di sofa dekat kolam dan memandang anggota keluarganya yang memenuhi halaman belakang, riuh menikmati suasana pesta yang meriah. Suara musik melantun mengiringi suara nyanyian yang tak jelas nadanya kemana, tapi semua itu masih tak mampu membuat suasana hati Doflamingo membaik.

Dalam diam Doflamingo memandang Rosinante yang duduk di dekat Law, menikmati sepiring daging bakar yang menebar aroma sedap. Tapi dilihat dari sisi mana pun, tampak jelas kalau Rosinante sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya.

Sedikit frustasi, Doflamingo mendadak berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat pesta. Dengan suasana hati buruk seperti ini, dia butuh sendiri. Benar-benar sendiri. Walau dia menyadari pandangan Rosinante yang mengikutinya, Doflamingo tak berhenti melangkah, abai pada panggilan-panggilan dari keluarganya yang bertanya kenapa dia pergi di tengah pesta yang baru saja di mulai ini.

Doflamingo menyusuri koridor sepi, tak heran karena semua penghuni tengah bersenang-senang di halaman belakang.

Dia masuk ke ruang kerjanya dan langsung menghempaskan diri di kursi tunggal yang empuk. Dia menyambar botol minuman beralkohol yang selalu tersedia di meja kerjanya. Meneguk isi botol itu Doflamingo memandang langit malam yang sedikit berawan, menutupi sinar bulan di balik kelabu yang menggantung bisu, membuatnya teringat pada kenangan silam. Kenangan manis sekaligus pahit. Satu kesalahan yang hampir saja membuatnya kehilangan Rosinante, kehilangan _mate_-nya. Pasangan hidupnya. Satu kesalahan terindah yang tak akan bisa dia lupakan, sesakit apapun rasanya kini.

"Crocodile…."

.

#

.

Seperti rencana, kelompok _Mugiwara_ pun bersiap meninggalkan Dressrosa setelah menghabiskan hampir satu bulan di pulau ini. Rosinante ikut mengantar sampai ke dermaga bersama dengan Law dan tiga kru _Heart Pirate_ yang sudah sangat akrab dengan kru _Mugiwara_.

"Kami pergi dulu!" seru Luffy dari atas dek Thousand Sunny. "Terima kasih atas semuanya."

"Sampai jumpa lain waktu, _Mugiwara_-_ya_. Setelah ini aku pun akan berlayar. Ingat, aku juga mengincar One Piece sepertimu."

"Nishishishi… aku tak akan kalah darimu, Torao."

Rosinante agak terkejut saat Luffy memandangnya, "Cora-_san_, lain kalau kalau kau berlayar, mampirlah kemari. Aku akan suruh Sanji menyiapkan makanan enak untukmu, untuk Mingo juga."

"Heh! Kenapa jadi aku yang kena?" protes Sanji seketika.

"Kan kau kokinya, aku kaptennya."

"… Kau benar."

Luffy tertawa.

Rosinante tersenyum melihat keakraban kru _Mugiwara_. Sanji dan Zoro benar-benar memiliki keluarga yang luar biasa. Tak ada batasan antara _vampire_ dan manusia biasa, tak ada beda antara fana dan abadi.

"Cora-_san_, sampai jumpa," Luffy melambai penuh semangat. "Bye, Torao, Bepo, Shachi, Penguin. Sampai ketemu lagi di lautan!"

Seluruh kru _Mugiwara_ melambaikan tangan mereka seiring kapal Thousand Sunny yang mulai meninggalkan dermaga.

Rosinante membalas lambaian tangan itu walau sebentar. Dia pun meninggalkan dermaga duluan dan kembali ke rumah keluarga Donquixote. Dia tak ingin lebih lama berada dekat kota dengan kemungkinan bertemu dengan Crocodile. Atau parahnya, bertemu kakaknya yang sedang bersama Crocodile.

Secepat yang dia bisa, lewatkan insiden normal yang selalu mewarnai perjalannya, Rosinante masuk ke dalam kamar, sembarangan dia melepas mantel dan juga sepatunya sebelum merebahkan diri ke kasur. Menyambar selimut di sana, Rosinante menghapus riasan di wajahnya, tak peduli noda yang mengotori kain putih itu. Setelah wajahnya bersih, Rosinante melemparkan kain itu ke lantai.

Menarik napas panjang, Rosinante berbaring terlentang memandang langit-langit kamar, memandang kain transparan di sisi tempat tidur besar yang menari tertiup angin dari jendela yang terbuka.

Tanpa bisa Rosinante cegah, ingatan bertahun silam kembali padanya. Masa saat dia baru saja mengikat diri untuk menjadi _mate_ bagi sang kakak. Tak terbesit ragu sedikit pun dalam dirinya. Kalau memang darahnya yang dipilih, diinginkan oleh sang kakak, dia akan serahkan semua. Sudah sewajarnya seperti itu, sejak mereka masih kecil, Doflamingo selalu menjaganya, melindunginya dari semua bahaya. Seceroboh apapun Rosinante, secengeng apapun, selambat apapun, Doflamingo tak pernah meninggalkannya. Selalu menggenggam tangannya erat. Memastikan mereka tak terpisah.

Adalah wajar bagi Rosinante jika dia menuruti Doflamingo. Mematuhi semua yang dia katakan, tanpa satu kali pun mengajukan keberatan.

Keinginan Rosinante untuk menjadi kuat pun karena dia ingin berdiri di samping Doflamingo, mendukung kakaknya memimpin 'keluarga' yang mereka bangun dari nol hingga menjadi satu nama yang berpengaruh di lautan. Bagi Rosinante, eksistensi Doflamingo adalah mutlak. Satu hal yang tak akan pernah dia pertanyakan.

Tangan Rosinante bergerak menyentuh lehernya, tempat di mana taring Doflamingo terbenam untuk meminum darahnya. Masih sangat terasa di tubuhnya saat pertama racun Doflamingo masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Panas. Seolah isi tubuhnya terbakar dari dalam, namun dalam sekejap semua terbentuk kembali dengan sempurna, bahkan bekas luka lamanya pun menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Cora-_san_?" suara Law terdengar seiring suara ketukan di pintu, "Boleh aku masuk?"

Rosinante beranjak duduk di kasur yang empuk, "… Masuk saja."

Pintu kamar itu pun terbuka dan Law pun masuk membawa baki bulat bersisi secangkir teh dan juga scone dengan toping krim juga buah segar. Dia meletakkan itu di meja dekat tempat tidur.

"Cora-_san_ sakit?" Law mengambil kain yang tergeletak di lantai, "Sejak tadi kau tampak aneh."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya… sedikit lelah."

Law memandang orang yang sangat dia sayangi dan hormati itu. "Perlu aku ambilkan obat?"

Rosinante menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar."

Law tak sempat bicara lagi karena pintu kamar itu kembali terbuka dan masuklah Doflamingo. Paham kalau dia hanya akan mengganggu, Law pun mengundurkan diri dari kamar itu.

Doflamingo mengunci pintu dan menutup jendela kamar sebelum duduk di dekat adiknya. "Aku lihat kau ke dermaga tadi, kenapa tidak menyusulku ke _colosseum_?"

"… Aku hanya ingin segera istirahat."

Doflamingo menyentuh sisi wajah Rosinante, "Kau masih memikirkan tentang Crocodile?" Doflamingo tak perlu jawaban dari adiknya, "Sudah kukatakan, yang terjadi di antara kami sudah usai. Itu hanya kisah lama."

Rosinante menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Doflamingo, "Aku tak bisa menghilangkan rasa gelisah ini. Aku tahu kau tertarik pada Crocodile karena dia kuat, bisa diandalkan, pintar. Dia partner yang sepadan untukmu."

"Rosinante…" Doflamingo memeluk Rosinante erat.

Rasa bersalah kembali menggelayuti hatinya, teringat masa dimana dia hampir saja membuat Rosinante kehilangan nyawa karena kebodohannya. Walau Doflamingo mengikat Rosinante dengan keabadian bersamanya, Doflamingo yang dulu masih ingin merasakan kebebasan. Jiwanya masih ingin berkelana, masih ingin melampiaskan keliaran yang tak terbendung dalam dirinya.

Dia tak tahu bahwa setiap darah lain yang dia minum akan membawa dampak buruk bagi Rosinante. Dia tak sadar bahwa jejak asing darah di taringnya akan berubah bagai racun mematikan untuk Rosinante setiap kali Doflamingo meminum darah adiknya.

Dengan ketidaktahuan itu, Doflamingo terus memuaskan diri dalam kebebasannya, mencari kesenangan hanya untuk sekedar memenuhi rasa penasarannya yang seolah tak habis. Dan saat dia bertemu Crocodile, Doflamingo mendapatkan segala yang dia bayangkan dari sosok ideal. Kekuatan, kepintaran, harga diri. Semua terbentuk sempurna dalam diri seorang Crocodile. Dia bahkan meninggalkan keluarganya untuk mengikuti Crocodile. Melihat sepak terjang pemilik surai hitam dan bekas luka di wajahnya. Menikmati keintiman yang mereka bagi hampir di setiap malam.

Bersama Crocodile, Doflamingo merasa mampu menghadapi apapun, musuh sekuat apapun, rintangan seberat apapun.

Namun semua berubah saat Doflamingo menerima kabar dari Diamante yang memberi tahu bahwa kondisi Rosinante memburuk. Mendadak saja adik kandung Doflamingo itu ambruk dan tak sadarkan diri lebih dari tiga hari. Diamante terpaksa menghubungi Doflamingo karena sejak pagi tadi kondisi Rosinante semakin parah dan nyaris tak terdeteksi tanda kehidupan darinya.

Tanpa dua kali berpikir, Doflamingo meninggalkan Crocodile dan kembali ke rumah keluarga Donquixote yang saat itu masih ada di sebuah pulau kecil tak bernama.

Begitu Doflamingo melihat sendiri bagaimana kondisi Rosinante, tanah tempatnya berpijak seakan goyah, siap runtuh kapan pun. Tak pernah sekali pun Doflamingo melihat wajah adiknya yang pucat pasi, membiru seolah darah tak lagi mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Tak Doflamingo lihat senyum Rosinante yang selalu menyambutnya setiap kali dia pulang. Tak Doflamingo lihat sorot mata lembut yang memandangnya, membuatnya merasa hangat tanpa perlu Rosinante memeluknya.

Doflamingo baru tersadar kalau selama ini, di balik semua senyum Rosinante saat mengantarnya pergi, ada sorot sepi dan sedih dalam mata Rosinante. Dan itu semua lolos dari penglihatan Doflamingo yang lebih memilih kebebasan di luar sana.

Itulah saat di mana Doflamingo menyadari kesalahannya. Keangkuhan yang nyaris saja membuatnya kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga. Di saat itu pula Doflamingo memutuskan untuk tak berhubungan lagi dengan Crocodile, tak lagi menuruti kesenangan sesaat jika itu harus dibayar dengan taruhan nyawa Rosinante.

Doflamingo sudah memiliki yang terbaik bersamanya dan dia tak ingin kehilangan itu.

Tidak untuk selamanya.

.

#

.

Tidur nyenyak Doflamingo terganggu oleh suara air yang mengalir. Dia membuka mata dan melihat Rosinante sudah tak ada di sampingnya.

_Dia itu… kenapa selalu mandi pagi-pagi begini?_

Meski malas, Doflamingo beranjak turun dari tempat tidur, tak repot memakai bajunya yang berserakan. Dia menuju ke kamar mandi yang pintunya tak tertutup rapat. Di dalam dia melihat Rosinante berdiri di bawah guyuran air panas dari shower, membuat uap sedikit mengaburkan pandangan dalam ruangan itu.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Rosinante terkejut mendengar suara Doflamingo, lebih lagi saat pinggangnya dipeluk erat, "Tumben kau sudah bangun."

"Tak tenang karena kau pergi," Doflamingo mengecup leher Rosinante dari belakang. "Aku tidak menyakitimu, kan?"

"Tidak," Rosinante bersandar pada pelukan Doflamingo. "… Maaf, aku sudah curiga padamu."

Bibir Doflamingo beranjak naik dan berhenti di belakang telinga Rosinante, "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Itu wajar."

Rosinante menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan jemari Doflamingo bergerak ke perut, meraba bentuknya dengan perlahan. Siraman air panas membuat syarafnya terasa lebih sensitif dari biasanya.

"Oh… semalaman dalam pelukanku tak membuatmu puas ternyata," lidah Doflamingo menjelajah telinga Rosinante, tersenyum mendapat reaksi yang seperti harapannya.

Rosinante bertumpu pada dinding kamar mandi yang basah. Sebelah lengan Doflamingo menahan pinggangnya sementara yang lain sibuk memanja bagian yang lain.

Doflamingo menyusuri leher dan sepanjang tulang belakang Rosinante, merasakan getaran halus di sana, diiringi suara erang tertahan, samar di antara aliran air yang membasahi mereka.

"_Nii_-_sama_…" Rosinante sekuat tenaga bertahan walau kakinya mulai terasa lemas karena sentuhan Doflamingo yang tak berhenti. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Rosinante menyerah oleh arus gairah yang semenjak tadi menggulungnya.

Tanpa kesulitan, Doflamingo menahan tubuh Rosinante yang merosot setelah melepaskan apa yang sedari tadi berkumpul dalam dirinya. Dia menciumi leher dan pundak Rosinante, masih enggan melepaskan adiknya. Tidak saat dia sedang sangat ingin sekali lagi menikmati kehangatan Rosinante. Kehangatan yang selalu memberinya satu rasa absolut yang tak bisa dia dapatkan dari siapapun.

Tubuh Rosinante tersentak seketika menerima kehadiran Doflamingo dalam dirinya. Tanpa bisa dia melawan, Rosinante memasrahkan diri pada sang kakak yang belum puas menikmati keintiman ini. "_Nii_-_sama_…" napas Rosinante tersengal, mencoba menyamakan gerak tubuh mereka.

Jejak dingin pada keramik bercampur panas dari air yang masih mengalir sungguh membuat isi kepala Rosinante menjadi kosong. Dia tak mampu memikirkan hal selain kakaknya. Sekali lagi dia bertumpu pada dinding saat kedua tangan Doflamingo menahan pinggangnya, mengambil alih kuasa atas dirinya. Sakit dan perih tak lagi terasa, tertutup oleh kenikmatan yang tak bisa diungkap dalam kata.

Telinga Doflamingo dimanjakan oleh suara-suara tak bermakna yang menggema dalam ruangan itu. Tak peduli berapa kali Rosinante tunduk padanya, menyerahkan dirinya utuh tanpa perlawanan, Doflamingo masih belum merasa puas.

"Nnn!" Rosinante mengerang pelan saat mereka terpisah, hanya sesaat karena Doflamingo membalik tubuhnya, menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding keramik. Bibir mereka bertemu dalam cumbuan yang dalam, panas. Lebih panas dari suhu air yang terus mengalir. Rosinante memiringkan kepala dengan refleks saat dia melihat taring Doflamingo. Dia memejamkan mata merasakan taring itu menembus lehernya. Sebelah tangannya memeluk leher Doflamingo demi menjaga keseimbangan saat satu kakinya terangkat dan ditahan oleh lengan kakaknya sementara tangan Doflamingo yang lain memeluknya erat.

Doflamingo meminum darah Rosinante tetap dengan menginvasi jiwa raga sang adik dengan keberadaannya. Kehangatan Rosinante yang menyelimutinya sungguh membuat Doflamingo kehilangan kesabaran. Dia bergerak semakin frontal, membiarkan tubuhnya mengikui insting, menuruti gairah yang semakin lama semakin membara.

"_Nii_… _sama_…"

Doflamingo melepaskan taringnya dari leher Rosinante dan mengecup bekas luka yang langsung menutup. "Rosinante…."

Keduanya terhanyut dalam gelora yang bersahutan, saling menginginkan lebih. Lagi dan lagi, sama-sama tak ingin kebersamaan ini segera berakhir. Lengan Rosinante yang sedari tadi ada di leher Doflamingo, beralih meraih jemari sang kakak, menggenggamnya erat, merasakan tubuhnya lebur dalam sensasi yang memabukkan.

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu, masih dengan cumbuan yang sama, masih dengan tuntutan raga yang belum terpuaskan.

"Rosinante… aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Tidak akan lagi."

"Ya, _nii_-_sama_… jangan lepaskan… jangan pernah."

Genggaman tangan mereka semakin erat, tak perlu kata terucap untuk saling mengerti bahwa mereka masih ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua, mengasingkan diri dari dunia. Memuaskan dahaga jiwa pada sentuhan orang yang telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama sampai akhir waktu…

#

.

BRAK!

"Cora-_san_!" Law buru-buru menghampiri _Elite Officer_ di kursi Heart yang sedang berjongkok penuh derita setelah kepalanya menghantam sebuah palang besi penanda toko di salah satu jalan di Dressrosa. "Cora-_san_ tidak apa-apa?"

Rosinante hanya menggeleng dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai tanda kalau yang seperti ini sudah biasa.

Law menghela napas, "Hati-hatilah kalau berjalan. Jangan karena luka-lukamu akan cepat sembuh lalu kau sembarangan saja."

Rosinante berdiri dan mengusap keningnya.

"Setelah ini aku akan berlayar dan entah kapan bisa pulang."

"Kau tak perlu pikirkan urusan di sini. Semua terkendali."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau _Marine_ mengacau lagi? Walau Doffy seorang _Shichibukai_, bukan berarti dia aman, kan?"

Rosinante menepuk kepala Law, membuat topi yang dipakai pemuda itu makin melesak dalam, "_Marine_ tak akan cari perkara dengan Doffy. Kau tahu sendiri dia punya begitu banyak kartu untuk menekan kuasa _Marine_ pada kita."

Meyakinkan diri kalau itu benar, Law tak meneruskan topik ini. Membenahi topinya Law pun kembali berjalan di sebelah Rosinante, menyelesaikan patroli mereka keliling kota walau bisa dipastikan kalau pengacau di sini jumlahnya sangatlah sedikit. Hanya yang tak sayang nyawa yang berani membuat kerusuhan di wilayah kekuasaan seorang Doflamingo.

Setelah misi harian mereka selesai, Rosinante mengajak Law untuk makan malam karena memang ini sudah waktunya dan akan lebih cepat dari pada harus kembali ke rumah Donquixote di sisi lain pulau.

"Beraninya kalian kencan berduaan saja."

Law setengah tercekik saat mendadak sebuah lengan besar merangkul lehernya, "D-Doffy! Lepaskan aku!"

Abai, Doflamingo memandang Rosinante, "Sudah selesai patroli?"

Rosinante hanya mengangguk sambil melepaskan lengan Doflamingo dari Law, "Jangan suka muncul mendadak seperti itu."

"Namanya juga _vampire_. Kau tidak mengharap aku muncul dengan parade, kan?" Doflamingo menepuk-nepuk kepala Law. "Kau jadi berlayar besok?"

"Ya. Masih banyak sudut lautan yang masih belum kami jelajahi."

Doflamingo terkekeh, "Bilang saja kau mau menyusul si Topi Jerami itu."

"H—HAH?!" Law melepaskan diri dari Doflamingo. "Untuk apa aku menyusulnya?"

Doflamingo masih terkekeh, "Jangan pura-pura di hadapanku, Law. Niatanmu itu tampak jelas di mukamu. Kalau kau tidak menyimpan perhatian khusus pada bocah Jerami itu, kau tak akan susah-susah menerobos peperangan di Marineford hanya untuk menyelamatkannya."

Rosinante tersenyum simpul. Law memang terkesan muka datar bagi yang tak mengenalnya, tapi bagi Rosinante dan Doflamingo, wajah pemuda itu bagai buku yang terbuka.

Kemudian mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran, tak peduli pada tatapan semua pengunjung di sana. Ini adalah malam yang menyenangkan dan tak akan mereka siakan untuk sekedar meladeni orang-orang tak penting di sana.

Malam yang seperti ini tak akan mereka tukar dengan apapun, karena harta yang paling berharga adalah keluarga.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	10. Chapter 8

"Koala-_chwaaan_~ aku buatkan spesial parfait untukmu."

Koala, yang sedang duduk santai di dudukan tiang utama kapal bersama Nami dan Robin, tampak shock melihat Sanji yang selalu melayani para wanita seakan sedang melayani ratu lautan.

"Untuk Nami-_swan_ dan Robin-_chwan_ juga yang spesial."

"Ara, terima kasih, Sanji-_san_, kalau kau manjakan teru seperti ini, lama-lama aku bisa gemuk," Robin menerima gelas tinggi berisi parfait segar.

"Tenang saja, Robin-chwan~ aku selalu memastikan semua sempurna, termasuk kalorinya. Jangan khawatir, kecantikan kalian tak akan pernah luntur dalam hatiku."

"Iya iya, Sanji-_kun_," Nami menerima gelas lain yang dibawa oleh Sanji, "sekarang lebih baik kau urus para lelaki kelaparan di sana sebelum dapurmu hancur berantakan."

Mendengar itu, Sanji langsung menoleh ke arah pintu dapur dan melihat Luffy, Usopp, Brook dan Chopper berhimpitan saling berebut untuk masuk ke dapur. "Mereka itu benar-benar…" Sanji mengapit baki kayu yang dia bawa di lengannya. "_Ladies_, aku harus pergi."

Dan dalam satu lompatan, Sanji sampai ke depan dapur lalu dia melempar Luffy cs tanpa kesulitan sama sekali.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**ONE PIECE © Oda Eiichiro**

**Final Masquerade © aicchan**

**Family – Friendship - Romance**

**Alternate Reality**

**Vampire Fic**

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Malam sudah meraja dengan langit cerah bertabur bintang. Sanji berdiri di dek belakang sambil menghisap rokoknya. Diam dia memandang butiran salju yang turun perlahan. Sungguh cuaca yang sangat aneh. Pagi tadi semua cerah dengan nuansa musim semi yang menyenangkan, lepas siang hari, udara menjadi lembab tak menyenangkan, dan malam hari, turun salju seperti ini, menutup semua permukaan Sunny dengan putih tak bernoda.

Menghembuskan asap rokoknya, Sanji menikmati dinginnya udara yang harusnya bisa membekukan manusia normal, tapi baginya, hanya seperti angin semilir yang sejuk.

"Ngapain kau sendirian di sini?"

Sanji menoleh dan melihat Zoro di belakangnya, membawa sebotol sake. "Merokok," Sanji menunjukkan batang rokoknya yang tinggal separuh.

Zoro duduk bersila dan bersandar di pagar sambil menikmati sakenya.

"Yang lain mana?"

"Luffy masih di Aquarium Bar bersama Sabo. Cewek-cewek ada di perpustakaan. Yang lain… menggila di dek depan, sepertinya ada lomba membuat patung salju."

Sanji tertawa, "Selalu saja heboh mereka itu. Biar hujan atau badai."

Angin berhembus cukup kencang, membuat Sanji sedikit merinding karena hawa dingin.

"Kau ini, kenapa cuma pakai baju tipis?" Zoro meraih lengan Sanji dan menyuruh pemuda itu duduk di pangkuannya.

Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke wajah Zoro, "Kau sendiri, cuma pakai jubah hijau dan _haramaki_-mu."

"Dingin seperti ini tak menggangguku."

"Hmp! Kau harus berterima kasih padaku."

Zoro hanya menyeringai dan dia meraih sisi wajah Sanji, membawanya mendekat untuk mencium bibir sang _vampire_ yang terikat dengannya. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Sanji, menyusup ke balik helai putih itu, merasakan suhu tubuh Sanji yang sedikit dingin.

"Kau haus?" tanya Zoro setelah kecupan singkat itu berakhir.

"Sedikit. Masih bisa bertahan sampai nanti," Sanji mematikan rokoknya lalu bersandar pada Zoro, meletakkan kepala di pundak bidang pemuda itu.

Zoro mengusap kepala Sanji. Mereka tak bicara, hanya ingin menikmati waktu seperti ini.

.

.

"Sanji sudah tidur? Tumben sekali?" Nami menuang secangkir kopi hangat yang tersedia di meja dapur. Dia memandang Zoro yang sedang mengambil botol sake dari rak yang ada di dekat sofa, "Dia tidak sedang sakit, kan? Ya—itu pun kalau _vampire_ masih bisa sakit."

Zoro mengambil sebotol sake, "Tidak. Dia memang bilang ingin tidur cepat."

"Kalau dipikir memang beberapa hari ini aku tak melihatnya tidur."

Meneguk sedikit sakenya, Zoro pun duduk di sofa, "Sejak kita meninggalkan Dressrosa, dia memang tidak tidur sama sekali."

Nami sendiri duduk di kursi meja makan, "Kenapa begitu?"

"Apa yang dia dapat dari Doflamingo masih membebani pikirannya. Biarkan dia tenang dulu!"

Ucapan Zoro membuat Nami tersenyum, "Kau jadi berbeda sekarang, Zoro."

"Hah?"

"Kau jadi lebih tenang, lebih dewasa. Lebih bisa diandalkan. Seandainya penyakit buta arahmu bisa sembuh, pasti sempurna."

"Diam kau!" gerutu Zoro, kesal melihat Nami yang tertawa.

Pintu dapur terbuka dan masuklah Usopp, "Nami, ternyata kau di sini."

"Ada apa?" Nami masih menikmati hangatnya kopi di udara dingin ini.

"Aku melihat ada pulau di depan."

"Pulau? Secepat ini?" Nami berdiri dan mengikuti Usopp keluar, begitu juga dengan Zoro. Nami mengambil teropong milik Usopp dan memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk. Sejenak Nami mengamati pulau itu dengan Zoro di sebelahnya.

"… Seperti pulau musim panas."

Nami menurunkan teropongnya dan menoleh pada Zoro, "Kau bisa melihat sejauh itu?"

Zoro hanya mengangkat sebelah pundaknya dan meneguk lagi isi botol sake yang dia bawa.

"Kalau begitu rasanya kita tak butuh teropong lagi," Nami merapatkan mantelnya, "Bagaimana? Mau ke sana? Lumayan untuk lari dari salju ini."

"SETUJU!" seru Usopp. "Piknik di pantai, itu pasti menyenangkan sekali."

"Pantai? Ada yang bilang pantai?"

Semua meoleh pada sosok Luffy yang baru muncul di dek bersama Sabo yang menjadi 'penumpang sementara' Sunny ini.

"Mana pantai?" Luffy menghampiri Nami dan menyambar teropongnya, "Hooooo! Pantaaaai! Kita ke sana, Nami! Kesana!" seru Luffy, persis seperti anak kecil.

Nami menghela napas, "Iya, Luffy… kita memang mau ke sana."

Tak berniat bergabung dalam kehebohan itu, Zoro pun menyingkir tanpa suara dan menuju ke kamar para kru pria di mana Sanji tertidur. Pelan dia masuk ke ruangan itu dan menghampiri Sanji di kasur terdekat dengan pintu. Pemuda itu tampak pulas, sama sekali tak terganggu keramaian di luar.

Zoro membenahi selimut Sanji, walau dia tahu pasti pemuda pirang itu tak akan kedinginan.

Siapa yang menyangka hidupnya akan jadi seperti ini? Pertemuannya dengan Luffy sungguh membawa begitu banyak perubahan dalam langkahnya. Dia yang awalnya merupakan Pemburu Bajak Laut, justru menjadi Bajak laut. Tapi pertemuannya dengan Luffy juga menjadi awal perjalanan yang sungguh sangat 'menyenangkan'.

Tangan Zoro bergerak menyentuh kepala Sanji, merasakan helai pirang halus yang menyapa kulitnya. _Vampire_. Makhluk dalam cerita yang selalu Zoro anggap sebagai bualan belaka, omong kosong untuk menakuti anak kecil. Namun ternyata itu bukanlah cerita horor semata. Mereka ada. Nyata. Hidup di antara manusia.

Gerakan tangan Zoro yang sedari tadi mengusap kepala Sanji, berhenti saat pemuda itu bereaksi. Tapi ternyata dia tak terbangun, hanya berpindah posisi dan tampak sekali menyamankan diri pada sentuhan Zoro.

Tersenyum, Zoro meneruskan belaiannya di kepala Sanji. _Seperti_ _bocah_, batinnya.

Tak mau menganggu tidur Sanji, terlebih lagi, tak mau membuat kru lain jadi canggung untuk masuk ke kamar, Zoro beranjak naik ke tempat tidur di atas tempat Sanji. Walau tidak mengantuk, tak ada salahnya dia istirahat. Toh masih butuh sekian jam sebelum mereka mencapai pulau yang terlihat tadi.

Memejamkan mata, Zoro membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya rileks dan merangkul kegelapan yang menghampirinya.

.

#

.

"Lalu… kenapa kita jadi piknik begini?" Sanji berdiri di dek Sunny, memandang _nakama_-nya yang sedang asik bermain di pantai, para pemakan Akuma no Mi sedang mendirikan entah apa di pantai berpasir putih sementara yang 'normal' berenang di laut bebas. Dia baru bangun saat matahari sudah tinggi dan menemukan kalau Sunny sudah kosong.

"Semalam tak sengaja menemukan pulau mini ini," ujar Zoro yang merujuk pada ukuran pulau yang memang sangat kecil. Seperti sebuah gundukan pasir belaka di luasnya lautan. Mungkin hanya butuh kurang dari dua jam untuk mengitari pulau berbentuk bulat sempurna itu. Penghiasnya hanya tiga pohon kelapa berbuah lebat.

"Oiii! Sanji! Zoro! Ayo siniii!" seru Luffy dari pantai yang cukup jauh dari kapal. Ya—tentu saja Sunny tak bisa merapat langsung di pulau dan harus mengambil jarak beberapa puluh meter untuk menurunkan jangkar.

Sanji memandang Zoro, "Kau mau gabung di sana?"

"Terserah saja."

Mereka berdua pun melepaskan pakaian teratas sebelum terjun bebas ke laut. Segar rasanya begitu air laut yang dingin menyentuh kulit mereka. Zoro memandang bagaimana Sanji menyelam dengan senangnya. Memang di antara mereka, Sanji yang paling jago berenang, mungkin karena badan _vampire_ yang memang tak butuh banyak pasokan oksigen walau ada di dalam air.

Zoro berenang sampai ke pantai, sementara Sanji masih asik menyelam, bergerak bebas di antara ikan-ikan.

"Mana Sanji, Zoro?" tanya Luffy setelah Zoro keluar dari laut.

"Masih menyelam. Biarkan saja dia."

"Shishishi… Sanji kalau sudah masuk laut, susah disuruh kembali ke darat," Luffy membuat bulatan pasir padat dan meletakkannya di atas bulatan lain yang lebih besar.

"Kau mau buat apa, Luffy?" Zoro berdiri memandang bentuk _absurd_ di hadapan Luffy.

"Super Dango."

Tak mengerti, Zoro tidak berkomentar. Dia memandang Sabo yang juga sedang membangun entah apa dari pasir. "Bagaimana rasanya, dimusuhi oleh laut?"

Sabo tertawa pelan, "Masih terasa aneh, kemarin saja aku hampir melompat ke laut untuk berenang."

"Itu karena kau bodoh, Sabo-_kun_. Kalau lain kali kau sembarangan begitu, aku tak akan menolongmu lagi," seru Koala yang sedang bersantai di pelampung, menikmati ayunan ombak yang tenang.

Zoro beralih memandang Robin yang tenang membaca di kursi pantai. Wanita itu memang punya dunia sendiri kalau sudah membaca buku. Susah diganggu.

Tak lama, perhatian Zoro terpusat pada Sanji yang akhirnya puas menyelam dan muncul di sebelah Usopp, mengagetkan pemuda berhidung panjang itu. Sambil tertawa, Sanji menghindari serangan pistol air Usopp.

_Bocah._

Zoro duduk di pasir putih yang lembut dan membenamkan telapak kakinya.

"Nami-_san_."

Zoro kembali memandang Sanji, walau jarak mereka cukup jauh, dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Sanji berenang ke arah Nami yang juga sama seperti Koala, bersantai di atas pelampung.

"Aku menemukan beberapa kapal karam di bawah laut, sepertinya punya beberapa peti berharga, kau mau aku mengangkutnya ke atas?"

Seketika mata Nami berubah menjadi simbol uang, "Sanji-_kun_~ hanya kau yang mengerti aku. Bawakan semua untukku, ya?!"

Sudah pastilah permintaan Nami tak akan bisa ditolak oleh Sanji.

Zoro pun berdiri saat Sanji memberi isyarat padanya.

"Kau mau kemana, Zoro?" tanya Luffy yang masih membuat menara dango.

"Sepertinya isi brankas kita akan bertambah lagi."

"O hooo! Sungguh? Kalau begitu selamat berjalan-jalan di dasar laut," Luffy terkekeh saat Zoro menjitak pelan kepalanya sebelum kembali ke laut untuk menyusul Sanji yang sudah menyelam duluan.

Sabo memandang Luffy, jelas sekali heran, "Kalian sering seperti ini? Maksudku, mengangkut harta dari kapal karam?"

"Yup. Hampir setiap waktu kalau kami menemukan reruntuhan kapal. Yang sudah mati tak butuh harta, kan? Lagi pula cara ini menjauhkan kami dari masalah dengan kelompok lain. Untuk apa mencari gara-gara pada yang tak mengusik kami. Kecuali kalau kami diserang duluan, baru kami jarah harta mereka. Shishishi!"

Chopper yang sedari tadi diam khusyuk membangun benteng yang mirip dengan yang ada di kampung halamannya, ikut berkomentar, "Tapi sejak masuk _Shinsekai_, jarang sekali ada yang _mampir_ ke Sunny."

"Yohohoho~ hiburan kita semakin berkurang," seru Brook yang _sepertinya_ sedang berjemur di samping Chopper.

_Jelas saja tidak ada. Siapa juga yang mau cari gara-gara dengan kapter ber-bounty empat ratus juta?_ Sabo membatin pasrah.

Mereka terus bersantai di pantai sampai hari beranjak sore. Cakrawala sudah berubah jingga tapi tak ada seorang pun yang berniat untuk mengakhiri waktu santai seperti itu. Setelah selesai mengangkut peti-peti harta dari dalam laut naik ke Sunny, Sanji dan Zoro kembali ke pulau dengan memboyong peralatan barbekyu dengan Mini Merry.

"WAAAIII! PESTAAA!" seru Luffy seketika melompat berdiri dan membantu menurunkan barang dari kapal kecil yang merupakan miniatur kapal pertama bajak laut _Mugiwara_. Selain peralatan masak, di sana juga ada gitar milik Brook. Pesta tanpa musik itu tak akan seru jadinya.

"Rugi sekali kalau hari seperti ini tidak dipakai berpesta," Sanji membawa bahan-bahan makanan dan juga pisau keramatnya yang tak boleh disentuh oleh siapa pun. Bahkan Zoro.

Robin pun menutup bukunya, pertanda kalau dia tak ingin melewatkan keramaian pesta. Usopp dan Franky pun semangat menangkap ikan segar untuk tambahan menu makan mereka.

Segera saja pulau kecil itu ramai oleh suara nyanyian dan alunan musik dari gitar yang dimainkan dengan begitu piawai oleh Brook. Aroma sedap masakan Sanji membuat semua yang di sana silih berganti mendatangi sang koki untuk mengisi kembali piring mereka yang sudah kosong.

Di tengah pesta yang seperti ini, Zoro tak lepas memandang Sanji. Walau pemuda itu tampak biasa saja, dia tahu kalau Sanji sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kalau sudah begitu Zoro hanya punya pilihan sampai Sanji mau cerita, karena kalau dipaksa, yang ada pemuda itu hanya akan semakin diam.

.

Pesta usai saat malam sudah begitu larut. Setengah terkantuk-kantuk, mereka semua kembali ke Thousand Sunny untuk menikmati sisa hari di kasur yang empuk. Yang masih tampak segar tentu saja Zoro dan Sanji. Mereka berdua masih di dapur, membersihkan peralatan makan yang kotor.

Zoro memasukkan piring-piring ke dalam lemari yang sudah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa agar susunan piring di sana aman dari guncangan. Setelah memastikan semua beres, dia kembali pada Sanji yang sedang mengeringkan tangannya dengan kain bersih.

"Sudah selesai?"

Sanji hanya mengangguk dan melipatkain itu dengan rapi sebelum meletakkannya di dekat tempat cucian piring.

"Kau mau tidur?"

"… Tidak… Tidak mengantuk."

Zoro diam. Mencoba mencari kata yang tepat tapi dia selalu saja kehabisan stok di saat penting seperti ini. Jadilah Zoro hanya menepuk-nepuk kepala Sanji. "Temani aku di atas!"

"… Ah… kau mau onigiri?"

"Tak perlu. Ayo!" Zoro menarik lengan Sanji dan membawanya ke Crow Nest yang pastinya kosong, karena entah bagaimana, terjadi kesepakatan kalau tempat itu adalah wilayah kekuasaan Zoro, dan Sanji tentu saja.

Mereka berdua pun menuju ke ruangan bulat di puncak tertinggi kapal Sunny.

Zoro duduk bersandar pada kursi dan menyuruh Sanji duduk di depannya, di antara kedua kakinya. Dia memeluk pinggang _vampire_ itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sanji.

"Jangan diam saja. Kau tahu aku tak bisa telepati seperti si Flamingo pink itu."

Sanji menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Zoro. Tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kekalutannya. "Aku… mulai mendapatkan mimpi-mimpi…."

"Mimpi?"

"Mimpi… tentang tahun-tahun yang akan datang. Berpuluh-puluh tahun yang akan datang."

Tak perlu Sanji melanjutkan ucapannya untuk Zoro mengerti apa yang dimaksud.

"Aku… takut, Zoro. Memikirkan kalau… kalau mereka pergi. meninggalkanku… meninggalkan kita."

Zoro mempererat pelukannya, merasakan getaran tubuh Sanji. Sejujurnya… sejak latihannya dengan Mihawk, Zoro juga sering memikirkan hal itu. Kini dia terikat oleh keabadian bersama Sanji. Tak akan pernah bertambah tua lagi. Mereka akan tertinggal oleh laju waktu yang terus berjalan sampai kelak waktu pula yang akan memisahkan mereka dengan orang-orang yang berharga, orang-orang yang tercinta.

"Sanji…" Zoro mencium leher Sanji, "kita masih punya banyak waktu. Begitu banyak waktu. Jangan biarkan kekhawatiran itu menjadi penghalang."

Sanji menyentuh kedua tangan Zoro yang memeluknya.

"Kita akan mengantar Luffy menjadi Raja Bajak Laut. Lalu kita akan berlayar bebas di lautan ini. Bersama _nakama_ kita," Zoro menjalin jemarinya dengan Sanji. "Jangan memikirkan urusan nanti. Pikirkan saja bagaimana kita memakai waktu yang ada ini dengan baik."

Hening sejenak sebelum pelan terdengar suara tawa Sanji.

"Kenapa malah tertawa?!" Zoro jelas tampak tidak terima dan merapatkan pelukannya pada Sanji.

"Ahaha… maaf… maaf…" Sanji pasrah dan bersandar pada Zoro. "Habisnya mendadak kau jadi dewasa seperti ini… membuatku merinding."

Zoro akhirnya malah memiting leher Sanji membuat sang koki meronta.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku menyerah!" seru Sanji, setengah tertawa. Dia berpindah posisi untuk balas memeluk Zoro dan bersandar nyaman di sana. Sekali lagi suara absen di antara mereka. Keheningan yang nyaman menjadi selimut yang menenangkan. Malam itu mereka habiskan bersana, hanya duduk diam, saling mendekap, menikmati waktu milik mereka sendiri.

.

#

.

Sudah hampir dua bulan sejak mereka meninggalkan Dressrosa. Sejauh ini masih belum menemukan kejadian besar atau kerusuhan yang membuat lelah lahir batin. Hanya beberapa sesi kejar-kejaran dengan pihak _Marine_ dan dua tiga kali tukar serangan dengan kelompok bajak laut lain yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan mereka. Perjalanan mereka tak pernah terasa membosankan.

"EEEEHHH?! KALIAN HARUS PERGI?"

Suara Luffy yang melengking tinggi sampai mengejutkan Sanji yang sedari tadi sudah repot di dapur menyiapkan makan siang. Dia tak harus meninggalkan dapur untuk mengikuti obrolan selanjutnya.

"Kami sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan Baltigo," suara Sabo terdengar tenang menghadapi Luffy. "Dragon-_san_ tak mungkin mengurus _Revolution Army_ seorang diri. Atau… kau mau ikut kami ke Baltigo? Dragon-_san_ pasti senang kalau bisa bertemu denganmu."

Gerakan tangan Sanji berhenti, penasaran pada jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh Luffy.

"Hmm…" dari suara Luffy, jelas sekali kalau pemuda itu sedang bingung. Sangat kebingungan.

Sanji tak heran, bertemu dengan ayah yang sama sekali tak dikenal? Itu bukan keputusan yang mudah.

"Hmmm… Boleh saja sih sebenarnya. Cuma… memangnya tidak apa-apa kalau bajak laut seperti kami datang ke Baltigo?"

Sanji mendengar suara tawa Sabo.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Kalau dilarang, Robin tak akan bertahan di sana selama dua tahun."

Luffy diam cukup lama, membuat Sabo bicara lagi.

"Kau pikirkan dulu. Kami akan pergi dua hari lagi, kau bisa beri jawaban sebelum itu."

Tak ingin mendengarkan lebih lanjut, Sanji kembali pada pekerjaannya semula, memasak. Tapi itu pun tak lama karena Zoro masuk ke dapur dan duduk di sofa.

"Jadi… bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Zoro, merasa tak perlu menjelaskan topik pembicaraan.

"Semua terserah pada keputusan Luffy."

"Tentu saja. Dia kaptennya. Tapi apa menurutmu Luffy mau pergi ke Baltigo dan bertemu dengan ayahnya?"

Sanji memasukkan kentang ke dalam wadah dan mulai menumbuknya, "Aku tak tahu. Pikir aja, selama Sabo dan Koala ada di Sunny, apa pernah sekali saja Luffy bertanya tentang Dragon? Tidak. Sama sekali tidak pernah."

"Tapi bukan hal aneh kan kalau penasaran dengan orang tua kandung sendiri. Luffy mungkin hanya tak ingin terlihat seperti anak kecil yang ingin bertemu ayahnya," Zoro berdiri dan mendekati Sanji yang sudah selesai menghancurkan kentang menjadi adonan kalis. "Biarkan dia membuat keputusannya sendiri. Apapun itu, tak ada dari kita yang akan menentangnya."

.

Lepas makan siang, Luffy mengumpulkan semua _nakama_-nya di Aquarium Bar untuk 'rapat darurat' berkenaan dengan tujuan mereka setelah ini. Setelah mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk bertemu sang ayah, Luffy sama sekali tak mendapat protes dari semua _nakama_-nya. Malah yang ada dia ditertawakan tanpa ampun karena meminta hal sepele seperti itu dengan wajah seperti dunia akan segera hancur.

Jadi tanpa basa basi terlalu lama, tujuan mereka pun sudah pasti. Baltigo. Menuju ke markas utama _Revolution Army_ dan juga tempat di mana Dragon, ayah Luffy berada.

"Dasar si Luffy itu. Yang begini saja susah bilangnya," Nami membenahi ikatan rambutnya saat mereka kembali ke dek atas. "Padahal ingin bertemu ayah kandung itu kan hal yang wajar."

Sanji tersenyum, "Wajarnya Luffy dan kita kan berbeda. Lagipula dia juga baru tahu kalau dia punya ayah."

"Tetap saja, punya kapten seperti Luffy itu seperti mengurus bocah besar."

"Tapi itu juga yang membuat kita tak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri."

Nami menghela napas panjang, "Hidupku tak akan pernah tenang kalau memikirkan dia sendirian di lautan seperti ini."

Sanji tertawa pelan.

"Ya sudahlah! Aku mau ke perpustakaan. Panggil aku kalau kau buat camilan sore!"

"Baik, Nami-_san_. Kau punya permintaan?"

"Tidak. Apa saja boleh."

Dengan itu Sanji pun kembali ke wilayah kekuasannya, dapur. Di sana dia melihat ada Zoro di depan rak minuman keras. "Jam segini kau sudah mau minum sake?"

"Sesukaku," Zoro menghampiri Sanji yang sedang membuka sweatet dan melipatnya rapi sebelum meletakkannya di sofa. "Kau mau masak lagi? Rasanya hidupmu habis di dapur."

"Namanya juga koki. Wajar kalau aku di dapur," Sanji mengulung lengan kemejanya sampai sebatas siku. Kau mau aku buatkan sesuatu?"

"Memang kau mau buat apa?"

"Pai apel."

"Itu saja tidak apa-apa," Zoro merangkul pinggang Sanji dengan sebelah tangan lalu menciumnya penuh di bibir. Sentuhan itu berbalas manis karena Sanji merespon sesuai dengan harapan Zoro.

Sanji melepaskan diri hanya untuk membenamkan wajahnya di leher Zoro, mencium aroma yang begitu menggoda di sana.

Zoro mengusap belakang kepala Sanji saat merasakan taring tajam menembus lehernya. Dengan begitu saja dia tahu kalau Sanji masih belum selesai memikirkan tentang keabadian mereka. Zoro memeluk Sanji dengan erat dan mengecup kepala _vampire_ itu.

Tak lama Sanji melepaskan diri dari Zoro. Sebelum dia sempat menghapus sisa darah dari bibirnya, Zoro kembali menciumnya, sama seperti yang pertama, membuat Sanji enggan untuk mengakhirinya. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat 'misi' untuk membuat camilan sore, Sanji tak akan keberatan menuruti keinginan Zoro.

"Malam ini tak akan selesai hanya dengan diam memandangi laut," bisik Zoro sebelum dia melepaskan Sanji dan meninggalkan dapur.

"Heh! Dasar _marimo_ mesum."

.

#

.

Perjalanan bajak laut _Mugiwara_ pun berlanjut sesuai rencana, menuju Baltigo. Dan kini mereka sudah berjarak dua jam lagi sebelum tiba di markas _Revolution Army_ yang seakan menjadi 'mitos' di lautan. Sanji tak bisa tak merasakan kegugupan dari Luffy walau pemuda itu mencoba untuk tetap tampak tenang.

"Coklat?" Sanji meyodorkan sebatang camilan manis pada Luffy yang sejak tadi duduk bengong di bagian terdepan Sunny.

"Ah… makasih," Luffy mengambil coklat itu, membuka bungkusnya dan langsung memakannya.

"Santai sajalah. Mukamu itu seperti mau menuju pengadilan," Sanji berdiri di belakang Luffy, merasakan angin yang berhembus dan sedikit kabut yang tipis, menghalau pandangan mereka. "Kita akan segera tiba. Semua sudah menunggu di dek."

"… Oke." Luffy pun mengikuti Sanji dan bergabung dengan yang lain.

Sanji langsung menghampiri Zoro, "Bagaimana persiapannya?"

"Sudah beres, setelah aba-aba dari Sabo, kita bisa menurunkan jangkar dan menunggu perahu jemputan."

"Tak berlabuh di pantai?"

"Dasar laut tak memadai. Dan kita tak bisa memakai 'garasi' milik _Revolution Army_."

"Jadi siapa yang akan menjaga Sunny?"

"Anggota _Revolution Army_ yang akan menjaganya."

Sanji menyalakan sebatang rokok dan mulai menghisapnya. "Baru sekali aku lihat Luffy sampai gugup seperti itu. Kapten kita yang terkenal maju duluan berpikir jauh di belakang, sekarang sepertinya sedang memakai seluruh kapasitas otaknya."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Biar bagaimana, Luffy seorang kapten."

"Kapten yang selalu dihajar _nakama_-nya sendiri."

Pasangan _vampire_-_mate_ itu tertawa pelan.

Akhirnya Sabo memberi aba-aba agar Sunny berhenti dan dia mengirim sinyal dengan memakai pematik yang dia pinjam dari Sanji.

"Oke. Jemputan sudah datang," Sabo membenahi topinya.

"Kuharap mereka tak buat kekacauan selama aku pergi," ujar Koala. "Para lelaki itu parah kalau disuruh membereskan barang mereka. Apalagi Tuan Sabo ini."

Yang bersangkutan hanya tertawa.

Akhirnya perahu penjemput pun tiba di Sunny dan Sabo menyuruh dua orang anggota _Revolution Army_ untuk menjaga kapal. Setelahnya semua kru _Mugiwara_ pun menaiki perahu milik _Revolution Army_ dengan Sabo dan Koala yang memandu mereka.

"Bagaimana Robin-_san_? Kau sudah merindukan tempat ini?" tanya Koala.

"Aku merindukan perpustakaan kalian. Apa ada koleksi baru?"

"Tetap saja. Koleksi buku sebanyak apapun tak akan membuatmu puas, Robin-_san_."

Perahu itu melaju sampai ke garis pantai Baltigo. Sejauh mata memandang, yang tampak hanyalah tanah gersang, pasir dan bebatuan. Angin berhembus cukup kencang untuk menerbangkan pasir dan menghalau pandangan mereka. Kru _Mugiwara_ mengikuti Sabo dan Koala menuju ke markas utama _Revolution Army_ setelah sebelumnya diberi peringatan singkat bahwa lokasi ini tak boleh sampai bocor ke pihak luar.

Akhirnya setelah perjalanan darat yang cukup jauh dan melelahkan, mereka pun tiba di tempat tujuan.

Sabo dan Koala mengajak semua masuk dan menuju ke atas, tiga lantai dari pintu depan. Lalu mereka pun tiba di sebuah ruang terbuka di mana ada sosok yang selama ini hanya pernah mereka lihat di surat kabar, tentu saja di bagian kriminal. Orang yang menjadi buronan nomor satu _World Government_, pimpinan utama _Revolution Army_ yang memiliki pengaruh besar di dunia.

Monkey D. Dragon.

Sanji berdiri di samping Zoro, diam memandang kapten mereka yang bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. Ada hening yang canggung di sana, tapi semua mencoba maklum, ini kali pertama ayah-anak kandung ini bertemu muka secara langsung.

"Selamat datang di Baltigo, bajak laut _Mugiwara_."

Suara Dragon mengingatkan Sanji pada Rayleigh. Ada sebuah kekuatan tak terbantah dalam diri pria itu. Berhadapan dengan seorang Dragon sungguh membuat nyali menciut.

Dalam hening yang tak biasa, Dragon berjalan mendekati Luffy dan berdiri hanya selangkah di hadapan kapten bajak laut _Mugiwara_ itu. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk kemudian menepuk kepala Luffy sekali sebelum memeluk putra semata wayangnya.

Luffy tampak tegang sejenak sampai akhirnya pundak pemuda itu menjadi rileks dan membalas pelukan ayahnya.

Itu membawa senyum di wajah Zoro. Namun perhatiannya langsung teralih pada Sanji yang mendadak saja berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Bingung, Zoro tak punya pilihan selain menyusul Sanji, abai pada pandangan heran _nakama_-nya yang lain.

"_Cook_!" Zoro mengejar Sanji yang sudah ada di tangga dan menuruninya dengan cepat, mengejutkan beberapa anggota _Revolution Army_ yang ada di sana. Tak peduli, Zoro terus mengejar Sanji sampai keluar.

Sanji akhirnya berhenti dan membiarkan Zoro meraih lengannya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Zoro membalik tubuh Sanji dan dia terkejut melihat wajah pemuda itu yang basah, jelas sekali kalau Sanji baru saja menangis. Zoro langsung memeluk _vampire_ itu erat, "Kau kenapa lagi?"

Menyamankan diri dalam sentuhan Zoro, Sanji memejamkan matanya. "Aku… melihat Luffy dan ayahnya, aku jadi terpikir tentang ayahku. Apa dia masih hidup? Apa aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya?"

Mendengar itu, Zoro mengusap kepala Sanji karena dia tak bisa memberikan jawaban apapun. Sejenak mereka diam, membiarkan angin menyentuh mereka. "Tenangkan dirimu! Yang lain bisa kepikiran kalau kau terus bertingkah aneh seperti ini."

Sanji menarik napas dalam, mengusapkan wajahnya pada pundak Zoro.

"Ayo kembali! Luffy pasti mencarimu," Zoro menegakkan tubuh Sanji dan memberi kecupan singkat di bibir pemuda berambut pirang itu. Setelah yakin kalau suasana hati Sanji sudah membaik, mereka pun kembali masuk dan berpapasan dengan Sabo.

"Kalian dari mana? Semua sudah menunggu di ruang makan. Dragon-_san_ menyiapkan jamuan untuk kalian. Ayo!"

Zoro dan Sanji mengikuti Sabo kembali masuk dan mereka kini menuju ke sebuah ruangan berpintu ganda. Di dalam sudah menunggu semua kru _Mugiwara_ dan juga Dragon yang duduk di kursi utama di meja makan panjang. Tak perlu sesi perkenalan karena pastilah Dragon tahu mana yang siapa. Menurut Sabo, pria itu tak pernah ketinggalan berita tentang sepak terjang bajak laut _Mugiwara_. Zoro duduk di sebelah Sanji dan mulai menikmati sajian yang sudah siap di meja sedari tadi.

Dia tak bisa tak merasakan kecanggungan Sanji. Ya—dia tak pernah merasa tenang jika dilayani oleh orang lain. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa menjadi pihak yang memenuhi kebutuhan perut orang lain, bahkan tiap kali mereka makan di restoran, Sanji sering mengomel sendiri, mengkritik ini dan itu. Tingkah Sanji yang seperti itu selalu membuat Zoro terhibur.

Sepanjang makan malam, kesan Zoro terhadap _Revolution Army_ bisa dibilang langsung berubah drastis. Dia pikir pasukan pemberontakan nomor wahid di dunia ini adalah sekumpulan manusia yang tak bisa didekati, tapi ternyata, mereka tetaplah manusia normal. Zoro kemudian memandang Luffy yang sepertinya sudah melupakan segala rasa canggung, galau dan bingungnya. Pemuda itu tampak seceria biasa saat mengobrol dengan Dragon dan pimpinan _Revolution Army_ itu pun tampak seperti seorang ayah biasa yang mendengarkan cerita petualangan anak semata wayangnya.

Usai makan malam, mereka semua dipersilahkan untuk menikmati waktu mereka di Baltigo. Robin dan Nami mengikuti Koala, urusan wanita, kata mereka. Usopp dan Franky yang sudah mengantongi izin untuk melihat persenjataan _Revolution Army_, mengikuti salah satu anggota Sabo untuk menuju ke dermaga. Brook menemani Chopper menuju ke balai kesehatan di markas itu. Luffy sudah pasti ikut dengan Dragon dan Sabo. Tak ada yang mempertanyakan itu.

Zoro dan Sanji sendiri memutuskan untuk mengelilingi markas yang ternyata sangat besar ini. Tujuan pertama, tentu saja dapur. Zoro hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Sanji, hanya ingin memastikan pemuda berambut pirang itu tak mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh lagi.

.

#

.

"Kalian bisa pakai kamar ini," Sabo membuka pintu sebuah kamar untuk Zoro dan Sanji. "Ya—sebenarnya ini kamarku dan hanya ada satu tempat tidur, tapi kurasa kalian tidak keberatan, kan?" Sabo tersenyum, "Selamat beristirahat," pemuda itu pun meninggalkan sepasang _vampire_-_mate_ di sana.

Sanji masuk ke dalam kamar duluan, membiarkan Zoro menutup dan mengunci pintu.

"Kalau kau jual informasi ini ke _Marine_, bisa jadi _Shichibukai_," Sanji melepas jasnya dan menyampirkan kain hitam itu di kursi.

"Lebih seru menjadi aliansi _Revolution Army_ daripada _Marine_," Zoro melepas kaitan tiga pedangnya dan meletakkan bilah-bilah tajam itu di meja.

Sanji membuka dasi dan melepas kancing teratas kemejanya juga menggulung lengan baju sebatas siku. Tak perlu Sanji bicara untuk Zoro mengerti apa keinginannya. Sanji merapat pada Zoro, membiarkan pinggangnya dipeluk erat sementara dia sendiri memuaskan dahaganya akan darah Zoro.

Sungguh tak ada yang senyaman sentuhan Zoro. Tak ada tempat seaman dalam pelukan Zoro. Mengingat kalau dia memiliknya untuk waktu yang tak terbatas, Sanji merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung di seluruh dunia.

Sanji memejamkan mata saat Zoro mengusap kepalanya.

"Kau mau langsung tidur?"

"Iya. Niatnya sih begitu. Tapi kalau kau ingin yang lain…"

Zoro mengecup kening Sanji, "Malam ini tidak. Istirahatlah! Kau butuh itu. Berhenti berpikir barang sejenak dan tidur!"

Lalu Sanji pun merebahkan diri di kasur, Zoro duduk di sebelahnya. Jemari mereka bertaut erat, membuat Sanji segera saja merasa mengantuk. Dia memejamkan maa dan segera pulas walau masih sempat merasakan kecupan singkat di kepalanya.

.

#

.

Hampir dua minggu mereka 'berlibur' ke Baltigo. Sebenarnya kru _Mugiwara_ ingin Luffy menghabiskan waktu bersama ayah dan kakaknya, tapi Luffy sendiri sudah tak sabar menyongsong petualangan baru.

Dragon, Sabo, Koala dan beberapa orang anggota _Revolution Army_ mengantar mereka sampai ke perbatasan laut. Mereka juga menyuplai persediaan pangan yang sepertinya cukup untuk sebulan kedepan. Setelah berpamitan, kru _Mugiwara_ pun kembali ke Sunny, tentu saja diantar oleh Sabo dengan memakai perahu, sekalian untuk menjemput anggora _Revolution Army_ yang bertugas menjaga Sunny.

Sampai di kapal, semua pun naik dan bersiap untuk berlayar, Nami dan Franky ada di kemudi, menentukan arah tujuan mereka selanjutnya. Robin, Chopper, Usopp dan Brook, memeriksa kondisi layar. Sementara Sanji dan Zoro mengurus perbekalan dari _Revolution Army_ dan menyimpannya di gudang. Semua dengan lihai memberi ruang untuk Luffy bicara dengan Sabo, dua bersaudara tak sedarah itu jelas masih sama-sama belum puas menghabiskan waktu, tapi mereka juga tahu kalau mereka punya misi yang berbeda.

Dari depan dapur, Sanji memandang Luffy yang memeluk Sabo erat sebelum melompat naik ke dek Sunny dan melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat, sekali lagi mengulang janji agar mereka bertemu lagi di lain waktu.

"YOOOOSSH! ANGKAT SAUH! KEMBANGKAN LAYAR!" seru Luffy penuh semangat.

Semua mengambil posisi masing-masing tanpa dua kali komando. Sauh telah dinaikkan, layar telah terkembang, Thousand Sunny siap mengarungi lautan. Sanji berdiri di depan pintu dapur setelah tugasnya mengikat tali layar selesai. Dari sana dia bisa melihat ke seluruh penjuru Sunny, memandang semua _nakama_-nya.

"Oooooii! Sabooo! Semuanyaaa! Sampai jumpa lagiii!" Luffy melambai penuh semangat pada Sabo dan juga para anggota _Revolution Army_ jauh di belakang Sabo.

"Jaga dirimu, Luffy! Sampai jumpa!" Sabo membalas lambaian tangan itu dengan tak kalah hebohnya, membuat dua anggota _Revolution Army_ harus menahan kapal kecil yang mereka naiki agar tak terbalik.

Nami berdiri dan melambai di sebelah Luffy, rambut panjang gadis itu tergerai mengikuti hembusan angin. Cantik sekali. Wajah tersenyum Nami segera berubah kesal saat Chopper dan Usopp menubruknya, ikut melambai heboh bersama. Ditambah dengan Brook dengan tawanya yang khas dan Franky dengan posenya yang biasa, mereka juga tak kalah heboh. Sungguh salam perpisahan yang sangat meriah. Robin berdiri sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan tapi wanita itu juga melambaikan tangannya dengan kalem, sungguh sosok menawan yang menyeimbangkan kegilaan di kapal ini.

Sanji merekam semua itu dalam ingatannya, tak melewatkan satu detikpun.

Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada Zoro yang berdiri bersandar pada pagar dek. Saat itu Zoro pun balas memandangnya, tersenyum simpul dan memberi isyarat dengan kepalanya supaya Sanji turun.

Menuruti keingian _mate_-nya, Sanji pun bergabung dengan yang lain di dek. Memandang sosok Baltigo yang semakin menjauh.

Sunny berlayar mengikuti arah angin, menyambut sapuan ombak tanpa kesulitan.

"OOSH!" Luffy mengepalkan kedua tangannya begitu wajah Baltigo mulai tak tampak. "Nami! Pulau selanjutnya?"

Nami memandang _log pose_ di pergelangan tangannya, "Selatan. Dari pergerakan jarumnya, butuh waktu cukup lama untuk sampai."

Luffy tersenyum lebar, "Yeeey! Perjalanan panjang lagi! Usopp! Chopper! Kita isi akuariumnya!"

"SIAP!"

Nami menghela napas, "Tetap saja tak berubah kalian itu. Terserahlah. Aku mau menyelesaikan map khusus Baltigo sebelum aku lupa semua."

"Aku temani di perpustakaan, Nami," ujar Robin.

"Oke."

Dua gadis itu pun menuju ke ruangan paling tenang di Sunny ini.

"Nami-swan~ Robin-chwan~ perlu aku buatkan teh dan makanan ringan untuk kalian?"

"Tentu saja, Sanji-_san_," Robin menyelipkan rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinga, "tapi kopi untukku."

"Dengan senang hati~"

"SANJI! AKU JUGA MAU CAMILAAAAN!" seru Luffy.

"Iya iya. Sabar."

Sanji masuk ke dalam dapur, membiarkan Zoro mengikutinya, "Kau juga mau, _marimo_?"

"O-"

"Onigiri dan teh hijau. Aku tahu itu," Sanji menggulung lengan bajunya lalu mencuci tangan sebelum mulai memasak. Namun gerakan Sanji terhenti saat Zoro memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, "Apa?"

Zoro tak bicara, hanya merapatkan pelukannya dan memberi kecupan singkat di pipi Sanji. Paham atas arti sentuhan itu, Sanji tersenyum dan menepuk tangan Zoro yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Sudah sana dulu! Kalau kau terus mengganggu, kupotong jatah camilanmu."

Zoro pun melepaskan Sanji dan meninggalkan dapur.

Mulai sibuk menyiapkan camilan untuk _nakama_-nya, Sanji memasak dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk menikmati seluruh waktunya bersama bajak laut _Mugiwara_ ini dengan baik. Menjadikan semua detik yang mereka miliki bersama menjadi waktu yang istimewa. Perpisahan akan datang. Itu pasti. Tapi itu masih akan sangat lama. Dan saat perpisahan itu tiba, Sanji akan menerimanya tanpa penyesalan karena dia akan tetap menyimpan kenangan masa hidupnya saat ini sebagai kenangan terindah. Sekarang yang ingin Sanji lakukan adalah memastikan bahwa semua _nakama_-nya akan tersenyum setiap menikmati masakan yang dia buat dengan sepenuh hati.

Itu adalah kebahagaiaan tertinggi untuknya, jauh lebih berarti dari seluruh harta materi yang ada di dunia. Akan dia jaga selamanya, akan dia bawa selamanya, di tempat khusus dalam hatinya, yang tak akan bisa tergeser oleh apapun.

Bahkan oleh waktu.

#.#

.#.

#.#

Ombak menyentuh bibir pantai dengan suara yang menenangkan. Kicau camar terdengar riang, bersahutan dengan deburan air laut yang tiada berhenti. Sanji berjalan masuk ke laut, berhenti tak jauh dari pantai. Air merendam hingga sebatas lutut, membasahi celana panjang dan mantel hitam yang dia pakai. Sejenak dia membiarkan angin menyentuh kulitnya, menikmati aroma garam yang begitu familiar.

Perlahan dia mengangkat buket bunga yang dia bawa. Warna-warni perhiasan alam itu bergoyang tertiup angin. Sanji menghirup aroma wangi itu sebelum melemparkannya ke laut, membiarkan ombak membawanya menjauh.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Sanji membalik badannya dan melihat Zoro ada di tepi pantai. Pemuda itu tak berubah sama sekali, kecuali rambut hijaunya yang dibiarkan panjang tak beraturan. Dia masih menyandang tiga pedang di pinggangnya, masih memakai haramaki dan jubah hijau panjang, masih tetap Zoro yang sama seperti Zoro yang dulu.

Melangkah keluar dari laut, Sanji menghampiri Zoro, menerima kecupan singkat dari pasangan abadinya.

Zoro menyentuh helai pirang Sanji yang kini telah panjang hingga menyentuh punggung dan diikat erat dengan kain berwarna merah.

"Sudah berapa lama? Seratus? Dua ratus tahun?"

Zoro mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Aku mulai kehilangan hitungan waktu," dia memandang laut yang tak berubah dari ingatannya.

Sudah begitu lama waktu berlalu, meninggalkan mereka membeku dalam keabadian. Namun biar berapa lama waktu berjalan, dalam ingatan mereka kenangan masa silam yang begitu indah selamanya tak akan pernah terlupakan. Kenangan tentang perjalanan panjang mereka mengarungi lautan bersama para _nakama_ yang tak terganti.

"Mereka sudah tenang bersama lautan," Zoro mengusap sisi wajah Sanji.

"… Aku tahu itu," Sanji menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri.

"Oi, bocah! Mau sampai kapan kalian di sana?"

Keduanya menoleh ke sisi hutan yang berbatasan dengan pantai. Di sana mereka melihat sosok dua pasang _vampire_-_mate_ yang telah banyak membantu mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Doflamingo, Rosinante, Mihawk dan Shanks. Sejak perjalanan Zoro dan Sanji sebagai bajak laut berakhir, mereka memutuskan untuk ikut bersama 'senior' mereka setelah puas menikmati dunia berdua.

Zoro memandang Sanji, "Ayo!" dia meraih jemari Sanji dan menggenggamnya.

Dunia masih sangat luas, masih terus berubah. Masih ada begitu banyak perjalanan yang akan mereka lalui.

"Jadi setelah ini kemana?" tanya Shanks setelah Zoro dan Sanji mendekat, menyibak jubah merahnya yang berkibar ringan. Tampak _easy-going_ seperti biasa. Mihawk berdiri di sebelahnya, masih seperti balok es yang tak mencair, muka tanpa ekspresi dan minim suara sampai terkadang membuat yang lain lupa kalau dia ada di sana.

"North? Tapi baru lima puluh tahun kemarin kita tinggal di sana. Belum waktunya kembali," Doflamingo berjalan di depan. Aura yang mengintimidasi dari sosok pria itu sama sekali tak memudar, malah rasanya semakin 'berbahaya'.

"Kalian punya usul?" tanya Rosinante yang juga tidak berubah. Tetap tampak kalem, juga luar biasa ceroboh.

"Hmmmm… sebenarnya aku ingin lihat bagaimana Baratie sekarang. Tapi nanti sajalah. Kalian pasti malah merusuh di sana," Sanji merapikan ikatan rambutnya.

Doflamingo terkekeh, "Buat apa merusuh di sana kalau ada koki terbaik di dunia bersamaku? Kapan pun aku ingin masak enak, aku tinggal suruh kau saja."

"Aku bukan pesuruhmu," protes Sanji yang membuatnya mendapat tepukan –kalau tak mau dibilang, cengkraman- di kepalanya oleh Doflamingo.

Membiarkan para _vampire_ tua di depan mereka berjalan duluan, Sanji melangkah pelan bersisian dengan Zoro. Menyusuri rimba hijau yang asri, dipenuhi suara-suara kehidupan para penghuninya.

Tak lama, Sanji mendengar samar suara seorang bocah, ungkin ada beberapa puluh meter dari tempatnya berada. Zoro pun sepertinya mendengar suara itu.

"AKU AKAN MENJADI RAJA BAJAK LAUT!" seru suara seorang bocah lelaki yang mungkin masih berumur enam atau tujuh tahun.

"Jangan mimpi! Aku yang akan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut!" timpal suara anak laki-laki lain, beberapa tahun lebih tua dari yang pertama.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Sampai kapan mau meributkan ini? Lebih baik kita tangkap ikan dan pulang!" anak lelaki yang ketiga sepertinya sebaya dengan yang kedua, tapi suaranya lebih kalem.

Sanji tersenyum mendengar itu. Di dunia yang telah begitu banyak berubah ini, di masa saat fakta menjadi cerita dan cerita berubah menjadi legenda, ada satu sisi dunia yang tetap sama seperti dahulu. Merasakan tepukan di kepalanya, Sanji menoleh pada Zoro.

"Ayo, nanti kita tertinggal."

"Mm… aku tak mau mendengar si Flamingo itu mengomel lagi karena kita lelet."

"Aku mendengar itu, bocah!" suara Doflamingo terdengar dari arah depan.

Sanji menjulurkan lidahnya dan Zoro tertawa di sampingnya. Meraih jemari Zoro, Sanji menggenggamnya erat dan kembali berjalan bersama _mate_-nya. Mereka sudah menyecap manis pahit kehidupan. Pertemuan dan perpisahan. Tawa dan airmata. Semua mereka lalui berdua, selalu bersama, tak terpisahkan, saling menguatkan agar mereka tak kehilangan arah, agar mereka tetap kuat menghadapi dunia. Walau tak bisa lama menetap di suatu tempat, Sanji tak keberatan selama dia bersama Zoro. Lagi pula, dengan begitu mereka bisa menikmati dunia. Menjelajahi setiap sudut dunia yang masih saja menyimpan kejutan untuk mereka.

"Sampai di tempat bermalam, buatkan aku onigiri."

"Tetap saja ya kau itu. Sejak dulu onigiri jadi favoritmu."

"Salah."

"Hah?"

"Favoritku bukan onigiri, tapi…" Zoro menarik Sanji mendekat dan memeluk _vampire_ itu erat sebelum menciumnya penuh di bibir, "ini."

Sanji tersenyum dan menikmati kecupan-kecupan ringan yang diberikan Zoro untuknya, sepenuhnya abai pada para 'anggota keluarga' yang memanggil mereka supaya cepat menyusul.

Yang seperti ini pun, adalah kehidupan yang sempurna.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
